<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr.Stark的全能助理😎 by ferrari44444444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589128">Mr.Stark的全能助理😎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444'>ferrari44444444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我一直很遗憾Peter出生的太晚，不能保护Tony，早就计划写一个Peter穿越到最初Iron Man诞生的时代，又恐写不好而迟迟没有下笔。这次终于下定决心把它写出来，不管好不好，就当完成自己的夙愿了🙏🏻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “Parker⋯Parker？你在听吗？”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “啊啊抱歉！Miss Potts！”Peter摇摇脑袋猛然清醒，“我⋯我不能⋯”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “不能什么？”小辣椒一边收拾东西一边抽空看了Peter一眼，“你身为秘书处的一员，这就是工作。把这份文件拿去给他签了，再把他带去别墅的女伴处理好一一衣服干洗熨烫完送回去，人会有车送走。其他的事情你一概不用负责，我要赶时间先走了。”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “我不行的，Miss Potts！Miss Potts！” Peter追着她往外跑，冷不防一个文件夹塞到了自己怀里，他赶忙抱住。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “难道我连个过生日的权利都没有吗？！”小辣椒幽蓝的眼睛里闪耀着泪光，盛满了悲伤。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “⋯抱歉，我知道了，我会努力做好的。” Peter瞬间软了表情，也软了心肠。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    他当然知道她暗恋她老板很久了，但是那个浪子现在还没有对她表现出兴趣。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    “自由之城的密码别忘了。”小辣椒回眸一笑，仿佛刚才那些负面情绪不曾存在过，提着手包踩着八寸的高跟鞋飞快离去。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    Peter摊开手撇嘴耸肩，心砰砰直跳。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    Stark总部干净明亮高大的玻璃窗外的天空是那样蓝，云彩那样白，划过天际的飞机都让他觉得自己的未来无比光明。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14">    做梦也没想到他居然阴差阳错得到了去马里布的机会！去见20年前的Iron Man！</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    10880马里布街，邮编90265。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    小时候看钢铁侠的自传电影，他就不自觉的背下了那个地址，没想到竟然真的有用到的一天！</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    他简直想用一个后空翻来庆祝，又想给Ned打电话，跟他分享这个好消息！</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    可是号码都拨出去了，听到空号提示音才想起来，这已经不是他所在的时空了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    Peter默默收起手机，回到自己的办公桌前坐下，打开电脑处理没完成的工作。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    他那个老板现在正在赶往拉斯维加斯参加颁奖礼，哦！你懂的，天知道他想去干什么！</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    Peter知道他将会泡到名利场的那个美女记者，用他的私人飞机载回自由之城，过一个激情澎湃的夜晚。而他需要在天亮之前去给他的老板扫尾。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    显然与他因为看过电影得知剧情不同，小辣椒非常了解她老板的习性，所以现在肯定特别悲伤。她自尊心那么强，就算再在乎也不会主动说出来，她会一个人偷偷找地方哭吧！</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    认命地订好机票，Peter乘坐夜间班机赶往洛杉矶。打车去目的地时还自嘲多亏报销差旅费。经过圣莫妮卡海滩到马里布海滩的路很美，但其实他根本分不清自己在哪里。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    车窗外夜景的天空同小辣椒的眼睛一样幽蓝，天海交界一片模糊，竟然还有人早起在冲浪。海浪的声音越来越大，高大的椰树和路灯间或，明暗的影子撒在Peter脸上，他不禁闭上眼睛深吸着海的味道，手指反复握了又伸，明明是个炎热的夏夜，他的手却冰凉颤抖。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    二十年前的夜和20年后似乎也没什么不同，只有他莫名其妙带着战衣出现，变成了一个不该出现在这个时代的怪人。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    付了钱下车走在一栋栋别墅间，Peter完全没有心情打量这些风情各异的豪宅，他觉得自己要因心肌亢奋而死掉了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    花了半个小时终于走到了路尽头半山悬崖上的自由之城，那雪白的流线型建筑在月光下尽情舒展着自己的美，让Peter驻足欣赏良久。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “ Hello Jarvis！” Peter礼貌地敲敲门，“是Miss Potts让我来的。”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “欢迎光临，Peter。请顺着灯光走。” Jarvis打开锁，放Peter进去。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    衣服丢得满卧室都是，床上趴着的女人姿势豪放，被单仅盖住了重点部位。吓得Peter轻手轻脚地一一捡起女士衣服，迅速又没有发出一丁点声音飞快地退出来。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    Jarvis指点了他洗衣房的位置，Peter踮着脚一路小跑，在这个巨大的房子里穿梭。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    把衣服丢进洗衣机，他双手扶着墙，额头抵在冰凉的墙面上给自己降温。他知道客厅入口的左手边就是Tony的实验室，那个男人现在正在那里充满激情地工作。Peter费了老大的劲才抑制住欲望，让自己没有往那里看。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    凌晨4:00的洛杉矶，我终于见到了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    说那话的男人那时不在了，他的超英导师Iron Man也早不在了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    但是现在他们都在活跃着。想想能到这个时代，马上就要见到那个人， Peter的心怦怦跳。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    一阵悦耳的提示音响起，是衣服已经洗好烘干了。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    Peter从沉思中醒来，手忙脚乱地按提示把衣服放到指定的台子上，由机器熨烫。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “谢谢你，Jarvis。”Peter收好衣服，喜笑颜开地坐在椅子上看外面的海景。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “乐意为您效劳，Peter。” Jarvis温和地回应，“你的背包里有奇怪的能量波动，我感觉他不属于这个时代，那是你的小秘密吗？”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “Hum？⋯你真灵敏。” Peter腼腆地笑了笑，“我希望能帮上Mr. Stark的忙，那个⋯你会不会觉得我有些自大？”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “Oh，不，Peter，我觉得这很好，先生会很高兴。” Jarvis依然那么温和，仿佛心情很好，“但是你知道，他总是有点口是心非。”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “天才都是这样，多亏有你陪着他。”Peter充满感慨地说。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “6:55了，Peter，按流程你需要去送走那位女士。”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    Peter愉快地应了一声，拿起衣服向卧室走。这次他比较从容，或许是因为和Jarvis聊天了的缘故。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    走到客厅时看到那位穿着Tony衬衣的金发女郎触动了实验室的开关，响起刺耳的提示音。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “那是Jarvis，Mr. Stark的管家。” Peter连忙走上去前去，“这是您的衣服已经洗干熨烫好了，下边有车可以送您到想去的任何地方。”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “我以为会见到大名鼎鼎的Pepper Potts，没想到会见到一个小朋友。”金发美女露出轻佻又意外的表情。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    想起电影中的画面，Peter为小辣椒不平。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “这样的事怎么用劳驾Miss Potts？”Peter挺起胸膛，“处理Mr. Stark过夜垃圾的活儿，交给我这种新人干就足够了。您请吧。”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    亲眼看着金发美女坐车离开， Peter在Jarvis的再三招呼下，去餐厅狼吞虎咽地五分钟吃完简单的早餐。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    回到客厅已经接近7:30 ，Peter从背包里翻出文件，忐忑地请Jarvis打开门走进地下室。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    隔着最后一道玻璃门，Peter忘情地盯着正在摆弄气缸的男人，泪水在瞪得圆圆的眼中涌动。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    像是感应到视线，Tony望了过来。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    那张年轻的容颜，仿佛装进了整条星河的眼睛，紧抿的嘴角线条，让Peter陷入短暂的晕眩。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    他慌忙按了密码走进去，瞬间笑得阳光灿烂。</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">    “Wow～1932款福特Flathead Roadster！改的真漂亮，不愧是</strong>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Mr. Stark！”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong class="ql-author-10949457 ql-size-14 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你是谁？”男人拧着两道浓眉问。</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    这个戴着老土的黑框眼镜，虽然极力控制自己，但被天才的Tony Stark一眼识破他眼神中潜藏的崇拜爱慕的男⋯好吧，青年，他是怎么被允许进入这个实验室的？<br/>    “我是Peter，Peter Parker，很高兴见到您，Mr.Stark！”Peter激动地伸手去握Tony的，突然想起男人的习惯又缩回去，尴尬地挠头，“Emm，我代Miss Potts来请您签文件的。”<br/>    “好吧，Peter，你看起来就像学校老师喜欢的那种，你知道的，大家都喜欢欺负的无趣的⋯好学生。”Tony拿起笔，在打开的文件签名处三两下帅气十足地签上名字，抬起头用掩在长到不可思议的睫毛间黑亮的大眼睛看着他。<br/>    Peter的心简直要跳出来了，他抱住文件夹低头隐藏自己热烫的脸。<br/>    “其实你想说书呆子对吗？我不介意。”Peter抿起薄唇，未褪的婴儿肥让他脸颊和下巴肉嘟嘟的，看得人想把他逼到墙角乱掐一把。<br/>    Tony的目光玩味，但垂下眼帘又情绪低落的Peter并未发现。<br/>    他内心万马奔腾，活生生的年轻的Tony Stark，马上就要浴血重生的花花公子，他在这儿！就在他一臂之隔，触手可及的地方！<br/>     Peter嘴唇咬了又咬，用疼痛阻止自己不顾一切说出男人此行将九死一生的真相。他真想恳求Tony不要去前线演示那什么该死的杰里科导弹，可是翻来覆去地烧脑也没有万全之策。<br/>    即将忍受煎熬的远不只他自己。而且，他不能阻止Iron Man的诞生。<br/>    他没有任何权利，剥夺那个男人成神。<br/>   “那个谁，你说Pepper在忙什么？”Tony皱眉又看了他两眼才把目光移开。<br/>    “今天是Miss Potts的生日，她早就想请假了，您记得吧？”Peter拉回思绪，认认真真地回答。<br/>    “哦，我还没有送她礼物。”Tony耸耸肩，半真半假地遗憾着。<br/>    “她说她会依您的意思，给自己选一份合意的礼物，账单会寄给您。”Peter眯着眼笑了，“她说您是最最慷慨的老板。”<br/>    Tony搞不清楚他这会又在傻乐什么，暗自觉的这小孩脑子有问题。<br/>    “好吧，我的确是。”Tony并不纠结，反正他也不准备再和眼前的人有什么交集，“或许以后你会有机会发现。我得走了，还有人在等着我。”<br/>    工作室的灯瞬间全灭，只有运行的机器散射出星星点点的光。<br/>    “对了！我差点忘了，这是Miss Potts让我带给您的。”Peter从裤兜里掏出一个小盒子，“她说选礼物时送了一个尾戒，正好适合不婚的您，叫我监督您戴上，免得全世界的美女都惦记着嫁给您，尤其这次她可没办法跟去，您自己苍蝇蚊子打不干净。”<br/>    “她这么说？”Tony傲娇地弯了嘴角目光柔和起来，他伸出右手，“那你还等什么？回去告诉你上司你完成任务了。快点，我赶时间。”<br/>    “是的，先生。”Peter掏出那枚尾戒，屏住呼吸小心翼翼地套上Tony的小指，其间甚至一点都没有碰触到男人的皮肤。<br/>    Tony挑挑眉，对他的细致很满意，却没说什么。<br/>    “Mr.Stark，嗯，boss，可能您不想知道，就是我⋯您是我的偶像，我一直非常非常崇拜您！这是我准备的⋯我自己做的小工具，方便随身携带，请您务必收下！”<br/>    Peter双手用力把精密工具送到Tony面前，低头不敢看他的眼睛，生怕被拒绝。<br/>    他两辈子第一次送Tony东西，紧张到窒息，短短20秒钟像20分钟一样长。<br/>    知道男人不会伸手接，展示完又实在没脸硬塞，正要放下去，冷不防被快速抽走。<br/>   “是你亲手做的？”Tony抽出锃亮的袖珍平口螺丝刀头反复打量，“看不出来，你这个软绵绵的文科生能做出这么正点的一套精密工具。”<br/>    Peter瞥了一眼旁边显示屏上调出来的自己的资料，偷偷松了一口气。<br/>    “像您这样的工科天才，我想您平常在外边突然灵感迸发，一定会有需要用到它的时候。”Peter跟在Tony后面走出去，难掩心中的兴奋，喋喋不休。<br/>    “你准备在这看我换衣服？”Tony利落地脱掉了黑色长袖T恤，赤裸着上身微微回头，浓密的睫毛下垂，诉说着主人十分不悦。<br/>    “啊！抱歉！我我我⋯我马上出去！”Peter红了脸，慌忙逃窜出换衣间。<br/>    Tony拉长了脸开始穿正装。<br/>    “Peter Parker你脑子忘到家里了吗？！”Peter无力地把双肩前倾靠在墙上，窘得拿额头去撞墙。<br/>     为什么我在他面前一定要出丑！明明平时不这样⋯我就不能给他留下个完美的第一印象？<br/>    蠢死了，蠢死了！蠢死了！！<br/>    “嗯哼！”Tony装模作样地哼了一声，“想看星星就等天黑。比起门外狗仔偷拍我家送出撞傻了的员工，我更心疼我的墙砖。”<br/>    Peter立马立正，小心地看了一眼水墨纹理的墙砖，抱着文件夹快速跟在Tony后面向外走。<br/>    “噢抱歉！我忘了洗您的衣服了！”<br/>    经过客厅时，Peter眼尖地看到金发女郎脱掉的Tony的衬衫放在沙发上，脸皮止不住发烫，飞快地跑去捡起来。<br/>    “丢掉。”男人毫不在乎地扬起两根手指漫不经心地挥了一下，掏出墨镜戴上。<br/>    “会不会太浪费了？”<br/>    Peter对衣服的质地和价格完全不了解，只是直觉地问了出来。<br/>    门在Tony面前打开，Happy就站在劳斯莱斯幻影旁边。看他青黑的脸色应该已经恭候了不短时间。<br/>   Tony歪头露出一个坏笑，不紧不慢地走向happy自觉打开的车门。<br/>    Peter听到夸张的引擎声由远及近，接着看到一辆银色的奥迪R8在劳斯莱斯幻影后面一个漂亮的甩尾动作急停。<br/>    Tony身手矫健地打开车门敏捷地坐进去，R8犹如银色的闪电，瞬间消失在眼前。<br/>    Happy脸上浮现出生无可恋的表情，重重地关上车门，坐进驾驶室一脚油门紧随R8离开。<br/>    Peter忍住跟去的欲望，默默眺望两车消失的远方。<br/>    海天一色，海鸥翱翔，海风吹散了暑气，Peter把文件夹和衬衫全塞进背包，看到包底一角露出的红蓝色布料，他皱眉使劲摇头，深吸一口气猛然拉上拉链，背好包脚下踢着一块小石子心不在焉地走向大路。<br/>    就算知道未来又怎样？还不是要眼睁睁看着那人去遭受苦难伤害？<br/>    Peter眉间笼上阴翳，叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter一刻不停地回到纽约公司总部交了任务，得到了下午休假的补偿。他没有停留，直接回到出租屋，锁上门拉好窗帘，唰的一下丢掉脸上那副廉价黑框眼镜，拿出一副炫酷的彩色墨镜戴上。<br/>    “Hi，Edith，好久不见！”望着渐入画面，Peter感慨万千。<br/>   “你好，Peter！有什么事我能为你效劳？”眼镜内置的骨传导耳机将温柔的声音传送至他耳蜗。<br/>    “你有办法造出之前的那种无人机吗？”Peter平躺在床上，像在看眼镜，又像透过眼镜在看天花板。<br/>    “这可能需要花费一点时间。你需要几台？”她只犹豫了3秒钟。<br/>    “我想帮助Mr.Stark。最少需要5台。”Peter略微计算了一下，报出数字。<br/>    “我可以现在马上发送零件定制信息到各厂商。虽然我们可以提供图纸，但是特殊零配件模具复杂，最小批量也要一百份起。预计最快约一个月到货。最终零件运回来你亲自组装吗？”<br/>    “不管多少都没问题！但是一定要快。麻烦你了，Edith。”Peter闭上眼长舒一口气。<br/>    “不用担心，Peter，boss会平安归来。你知道的。”<br/>    “谢谢你，Edith。”Peter说着话的功夫就陷入了黑甜。<br/>    为了想办法让Tony少受苦，Peter已经37个小时没合眼，用脑过度又紧张操劳，身体终于无法负荷。<br/>   ---------------------------<br/>    Peter回纽约的次日Pepper就收拾好情绪回到了工作岗位。毕竟Tony的工作绝大部分都是她在干，天生要强的她绝不容许自己出一点问题。<br/>    所以Peter向她汇报洛杉矶之行顺利结束时，得到了小小的表扬。<br/>    看她虽然神色如常，但是眼下乌青，Peter讲了他言语教育了那个火辣的金发女郎，他和Tony的对话，以及他代表她送了Tony尾戒，还有没丢掉那人的衬衫，洗干净带来的事。<br/>    Pepper被他的贴心逗笑了，当场给Tony拨卫星电话，却无人接听。<br/>    她只当是那人在忙，而Peter接下来的话也吸引了她的全部注意力，让她无暇顾及其他。<br/>    Peter说那尾戒是他朋友开发的，装有全球卫星定位系统。他掏出一个平板电脑演示，只要不屏蔽信号的地方，她以后就能随时掌握Tony的行踪。<br/>    Pepper终于露出发自内心的微笑。<br/>    Peter虽然也笑着，但是内心无比煎熬。<br/>    然后Tony Stark的定位在两人面前从屏幕上消失了。<br/>    Pepper大惊失色，连忙拨打Rhodey的卫星电话，无奈一直无人接听。<br/>    直到午夜Rhodey才在他们的期盼中回了话。他说Tony失踪了，他们正在积极搜索，安慰Pepper说Tony祸害遗千年，不！吉人自有天相，他那么聪明一定会没事。叫她好好照顾自己和公司，等待Tony回归。<br/>    五天后堪堪传来影象消息。Tony在中东被恐怖分子劫持，不幸中的万幸是人还活着，只是不知道具体在哪里。<br/>    Pepper这才能放心稍事休息，只是那个平板电脑一直牢牢抓在手里。而此时的Tony一一<br/>  “如果要我把这里当做工作间，必须光照充足。把你们收走的我的随身工具还给我。此外还需要焊接设备，焊接台，头盔和护目镜，”Tony从容地提着要求，丝毫不见刚被绑架时的沮丧和被虐待的惨样。“嗯，还有坩锅，两套切割工具。”  <br/>    他的救命恩人Yinsen充当他和恐怖分子的翻译，让恐怖分子把产自他自己公司的导弹等材料源源不绝又井然有序地运来，高高的山壁上也开凿了更多的通气孔。<br/>    和Peter记忆中的电影情节并无二致。Tony去中东部署试射卖给美 军 方的最新型利器杰里科导弹，回程时被一伙名为The Ten Rings的恐怖分子武装劫持，差点送命。恐怖分子以生命要挟他为他们制造杰里科导弹。<br/>    “这套袖珍工具不错！果然不愧是Tony Stark👍享受工作两不误，随身携带精密工具！”Yinsen在Tony把玩工具时赞赏道。<br/>    Tony沉默着，眉头紧锁。<br/>   他是什么身份？为什么非要送我这套工具？他事先知道我会遇险？如果他和这些人合作⋯<br/>    简直没逻辑！他非公司核心成员，不可能有大批量贩卖军火的权利。有那权力的人是一一<br/>   叹口气又摇头，Tony觉得自己想太多。当务之急是保命并逃离这个是非之地。<br/>    不过逃跑还带一个笨重的汽车蓄电池，那可纯属搞笑🤣🤣🤣一一因为要吸住爆炸时射进体内的小弹片不流进心脏，Yinsen给他胸口装了电磁铁，用蓄电池供电维持正常生活。所以首先要制造恒定的动力。Tony集中精神，开展自救行动。<br/>    好在被虐待时他就有了初步设想，又有Yinsen帮忙，钯环仅两天就如愿制造成功。以此为核心，Tony造出了超小型方舟反应堆，给自己装上，终于摆脱了外部能源依赖。<br/>    两个人开始了积极打造战甲，在敌人监控下敷衍恐怖分子的日子。其间难免偶尔停工休息，探讨彼此感兴趣的话题，做做小游戏，或者天马行空地聊天。<br/>    比如生凭和家人情况。<br/>    “我来自一个叫Gulmira的小镇。离开这里就去看家人。”Yinsen微微一笑，“你呢？”<br/>    Tony意味深长地看了他一眼，嘴角明显抽搐。<br/>   “ Nothing。”尽管自尊心不容许，他还是秉承着一个天才的坚持不情愿地说了实话。<br/>    “没有⋯所以你拥有一切，却又一无所有。”<br/>    Yinsen了然的眼神，坦诚却犀利的话语正中靶心，准确戳到了无父无母孤单一人，公司里最信任两人里却出了叛徒，那玩世不恭表皮下此时敏感脆弱的Tony的内心。<br/>   一瞬间Tony尴尬而不失礼貌的笑几乎要维持不住了。偷偷瞪了他一眼，暗骂这人怎么比我还讨厌！<br/>    明亮的眼睛掩在垂下的长睫阴影中，那孤独寂寞真像个被遗弃的孩子。<br/>    所以他忽略了Yinsen同他如出一辙的表情。<br/>   沉默的他们不知道这尴尬的一幕已经被山洞碗口大的通气孔外面的无人机捕捉，映入别人的眼帘。<br/>    地球另一端，Peter激动地几乎要把脸贴上电脑屏幕，恨不得马上冲进去把那人解救出来。<br/>   可是他只能咬牙忍住。还不是时候。<br/>   Tony还没有变成Iron Man，而他的无人机也仅就位第一台。<br/>   Tony被绑架的两个半月以来，他要工作，开解安慰Miss Potts，后来加上偷偷组装无人机。极端郁闷的时候，他就下班以后化身为Spider-man，重拳打击犯罪，解决了自己所有的负面情绪，无意间也闯下一番威名。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三个月倒计时的最后几天，Rhodey中校被国防部召回，计划安排下一阶段的新搜救方案。<br/>    一天半的会议结束，他以SI军方联络员的身份来见Pepper，聊了一会儿之后，Peter来送文件。<br/>    “那个定位系统就是他一一Peter Parker的朋友制造的，希望对你们的搜救行动有帮助。”Pepper把最近一直视若珍宝的平板电脑郑重交给了Rhodey。<br/>    两位男士招呼过后，Rhodey问Peter他朋友在哪里，表示想亲自去沟通一下。<br/>    “抱歉！”Peter为难地看了一眼Pepper才回答，“其实我平时根本见不到他，只有他愿意出现时才偶尔来找我。”<br/>    面对两双殷切期盼又审视的眼睛，Peter咽了口口水。<br/>    “他都蒙着面，自称『Spider-man』，我也是偶尔结识他的。”<br/>    这个突然出现的超级英雄，目前也算是个不小的名人了。纽约路上监控不多，想找这么个牛人难如大海捞针。        <br/>    Rhodey和Pepper对视，都从对方眼里读到失望。<br/>    “我相信Mr.Stark一定没事的！”Peter坚定地面对两人的目光，“他是本世纪最了不起的天才，他不会坐以待毙的！”<br/>    Rhodey和Pepper不约而同地笑了。只要一说起Tony他就激动得不得了，<br/>的确是Tony的脑残死忠粉！难怪从头到尾一直尊敬地喊Mr.Stark。<br/>    “你说的对，他一定会平安归来。”Rhodey站起来拍拍他的肩膀。<br/>    “那当然！”Peter挥挥拳头，“他是最棒的！就是不知道Mr.Stark会被他们折磨成什么样子，会不会变成一个长毛野人？他那么爱享受生活的人，怎么受得了？”<br/>    Peter故意夸张地挤眉弄眼地逗Pepper开心。<br/>    “对，他臭美又自恋，一定怕死了那样出现在我们面前。Rhodey，我去收拾一些东西你帮他带过去。”Pepper慌忙起身出去，擦掉笑出的眼泪。<br/>    Rhodey目送她出门，无奈地摇摇头，和蔼地同Peter聊了几句。<br/>    “谢谢你中校，一定平安地把Mr.Stark带回来啊。”听到由远及近的高跟鞋点地的声音，Peter对Rhodey伸出右手。<br/>    “我会的。谢谢你提供的帮助，他那个臭脾气，你最好祈祷他少受点罪。”Rhodey紧紧回握住Peter。<br/>    然后接过Pepper准备的大包大步离开。<br/>  -----------------------------------<br/>     几天后中东传来好消息，Tony在撒哈拉沙漠成功获救。<br/>    彼时男人全身是伤，劫后余生的巨大幸福感甚至超过了Rhodey那句嘲讽的“ How was the 『fun-vee 』”，Tony从未那么放心地倒入他怀里。<br/>    再次醒来已经身处伊拉克驻军基地，身上的伤口被包扎好，甚至脸都被洗过。<br/>    “你的身体基本无大碍，我们什么时候回国？”Rhodey就守在他身边，第一时间递上温水。<br/>    “立刻马上，我一刻也不想在这个鬼地方多呆下去。”Tony望着窗外的蓝天出神地说。<br/>    “就知道你会这么说，”Rhodey冲他勾勾手指，“运输机已经快起飞了，你再磨蹭它就飞走了。”<br/>    Tony无奈地笑了，知道他在报复之前来时他独自在他的私人飞机上等了4个小时。不过这傢伙就是心软，如果是他，就看他跳脚，叫他等足72小时。<br/>    “那是Pepper叫我给你带的东西，需要我帮忙吗？”Rhodey扶起Tony，指着房间里的大包告诉他。<br/>    Tony望着那个包，神情有些温柔起来，一直绷紧的神经这才稍稍放松。<br/>    “帮我找副绷带来。”Tony把胳膊横在胸前挡住反应堆的光。<br/>    Rhodey秒懂，比了Ok的手势出去了。<br/>    一个可以随身携带的方舟反应堆！这是多么惊世传奇的伟大发明！放在任何有心人眼里都是巨大的诱惑，倘若泄露，他们甚至出不了伊拉克，Tony的生命安全将完全无法保证。<br/>    Tony拉开包，看到齐全的衣物和洗漱用品，靠垫和薄被，终于微微勾起唇角。<br/>    中间只有一个小插曲，他换衣服时闻到衬衫的味道不对，刚上扬的弧度又拉了回去。他的衣服无一例外都有熏香，而这件衬衣上却只有皂味。<br/>    想起那个书呆子那天傻乎乎地抱着那件衬衣，Tony撇撇嘴，最终嫌弃地皱着眉头穿上。<br/>    Rhodey帮他绑好绷带，吊上三角巾，再加上脸上恰到好处的伤口，活脱脱一个刚出虎口的英雄。<br/>    刮完胡子之后，还是一个英俊的英雄。<br/>    飞机上Tony被百般劝睡不听，一直望着窗外，Rhodey只好陪他聊天打发时间。<br/>    说了国家的决心，他们救援的困难，小辣椒对他的担心，她把公司稳定得很好，还有一个无名英雄。<br/>    “你公司新来的小秘书挺有意思。”Rhodey把平板电脑放入Tony手中。<br/>    “你说谁？”Tony挑起右眉。<br/>    “是叫Peter吧？你的小崇拜者，”Rhodey笑笑，“他给了Pepper这个，这次你能脱险，多亏了它。”<br/>    Tony看着屏幕上显示的定位，不予评置，单手托腮眼望窗外。<br/>    到底谁是吃里爬外的叛徒？等回到纽约一切即将见分晓。他现在心里很乱，在面对那些人之前，他不想考虑这个问题。<br/>    可是一下飞机，看到Pepper强忍着泪水微笑的样子，他心里的天平绷不住就歪了。<br/>    是啊！他明明知道她对自己忠心耿耿，甚至还⋯那叛徒怎么可能是她呢！<br/>    心里悬着的大石落地，没忍住和Pepper斗了几句嘴，吩咐Happy去汉堡王买了汉堡就马不停蹄奔向新闻发布中心。<br/>    “从今天起永久关闭SI武器部门，直到我找到和国家利益一致的新发展方向。”<br/>    随着Tony的话音落下，所有的媒体都疯狂了。他却不管不顾地率先离开。<br/>    回来的飞机上他终是没忍住和Rhodey对过细节。除了尾戒，只有Stane在他演示完导弹给他打过卫星电话，能推断出他的具体行踪。开发布会的时候他几乎忍不住质问Stane，是不是他出卖的他的行踪和卖那些武器给恐怖分子的。<br/>    毕竟Yinsen说他们是他的『忠实客户』。<br/>    可是想到他这几十年对SI的付出，想俩人亲如父子的关系，话到嘴边又转移了话题。<br/>    所以他来到父亲主持设计兴建的反应堆前，他真想知道，如果父亲活着会怎么办？<br/>    Obadiah Stane果然很快就来到了他所在的地方。话里话外套取关于微型反应堆的存在。<br/>    ”谁告诉你的？Pepper？Rhodey？”Tony逼问。<br/>    Pepper还不知道，Rhodey根本就很讨厌他，平常连最基本的礼仪都懒得维持，所以答案昭然若揭。<br/>    Tony解开扣子，给他看了他胸前的反应堆，心里还在做最后的挣扎。<br/>    Obie，我多希望你只是一时糊涂！当年你义无反顾地帮失去双亲的我扛起了整个公司，这么多年，我想你善始善终，别被金钱蒙蔽，走上不归路。<br/>    终于亲眼目睹了那个东西，Stane露出心满意足的笑，警惕地四下环顾，主动帮Tony掩上衣襟，看他的眼神更热烈了，简直怎么看怎么满意。<br/>    “让我来处理这次的事吧，这次的事非比寻常，我们会面临很大的压力，你要答应我低调行事。”<br/>    他们的关系似乎恢复到Tony刚失去父母的时候，Stane对他简直无微不至，要星星不给月亮。<br/>    “Boss，Miss Potts叫我接您去医院检查身体。”Peter适时推着轮椅出现，“Happy正在外面等着您呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎5⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对Peter来说，Tony是全宇宙最特别的人，他给了他一片天。虽然嘴巴厉害，心肠却无比柔软。以致总被误解和伤害。<br/>    虽然他本人死性不改，但Peter懂他，并愿意竭尽所能去保护他。尤其是失去他后他才深感这世界充满了恶意。像他那样慷慨大方又体贴入微的充满责任感的关照，简直细致疼爱到令人发指，完全不该出现在陌生人之间，即使自己的父亲活着，相信也不能比他做得更好了。<br/>    现在有能力帮助他，Peter恨不得24小时都追随在他左右，替他搞定一切他不喜欢的事情。<br/>    “我说我不想去医院。”Tony蹙起浓眉，面色却缓合了很多。<br/>    “没有想不想。您的私人医生已经准备好了，Miss Potts说扛也要把您扛过去。”Peter把轮椅推到他面前，做了个请的手势，“请相信我能做到。”<br/>    “啧～你瞧瞧，她倒越来越像是我的老板了。”Tony对着Stane耸耸肩。<br/>    “不管怎么说，去做个全面检查对你自己有好处，”Stane拍拍他的背，“我会亲自飞中东处理那边的问题，你安心配合治疗。随时保持联络。”<br/>    Stane无视Tony的抗拒，把他按进轮椅，重重拍了两下肩膀，笑容可掬地摆手。<br/>    Peter推了人就走，在Happy惊讶的目光中从残疾人通道把人推出来。<br/>    Happy简直不敢看他老板的脸色。<br/>    “他血压高，您别吓着他。”Peter在Tony坐进车后座，弯腰收拾轮椅时低语轻声似抱怨又似撒娇。<br/>    那语气像对一个极熟悉的老朋友，又像安慰得不到糖的小朋友，唯一不像对待自己的老板。<br/>    Tony挑起右眉，看他利落地折好轮椅，飞快地坐进副驾驶位置，车子驶离SI总部。<br/>    “嗯，Happy，你太显眼了，一会我陪Mr.Stark上去吧！”Peter瞄了一眼正全神贯注往窗外看的Tony，对正在开车的Happy说。<br/>    Happy没有回答，Peter知道他是默许了。<br/>    车停下来的时候Peter飞快地跑下车支起轮椅，把一只棒球帽扣到的Tony头上。<br/>    “放心戴，这是新买的。”Peter伸出双手作势抱男人出来，却被一把挥开。<br/>    “Hi！别压坏我发型！”Tony嘴上拒绝，却主动戴好棒球帽，压低了帽沿，自己慢慢坐到轮椅上让Peter推走。<br/>    一身的伤怎么可能不累？站着开完发布会完全是意志和自尊拒绝妥协，和Stane交锋已经耗尽了他最后的体力。<br/>    “没想到您戴上帽子一样帅！”Peter边走边盯着男人的头顶傻笑。<br/>    “我要说谢谢吗？”Tony做了个牙疼的表情。<br/>    “不客气。您能回来我们都特别高兴，您知道Miss Potts很担心您，这几个月她强忍着痛苦顶着董事会巨大的压力工作，直到今天我才看到她露出真心的微笑。”Peter走得很慢，其实他想不顾一切地抱住Tony。<br/>    但是他忍住了。按“他”的话讲『他们的关系还没有那么熟』。<br/>   这话听着男人耳朵里却完全不像那么回事儿。整个就是暗恋他特助的小脑残。突然不说话是因为害羞了？<br/>    周围来往的人不多，空气中弥漫着淡淡的消毒水的味道，但这一刻突如其来的平静却让Tony意识到自己真的回来了。<br/>    “听说你的蜘蛛朋友做了个有意思的东西，帮我约时间和他见个面。”Tony淡淡地转移了话题，他并不喜欢别人提他不感兴趣的事。<br/>    “真的？他一定会高兴地跳起来，他也一直非常想见您这个超级天才！”Peter笑起来，“我看到他就立马告诉他。”<br/>    Tony没再说话。<br/>    看完医生拿到药又回公司签了几份重要文件，Pepper走不开，就叫Peter随行飞回洛杉矶。<br/>    平时Tony也自诩话多，但在这个憋不住话的傢伙面前似乎也还好。因为他关心的都是水烫不烫，伤口别压到，枕头高度怎样和盖的薄被热不热之类的问题，让Tony颇为受用，所以尽管疲惫，也忍着给了点反馈。<br/>    私人飞机的好处在于卧室的床都是定制的Hastens，让体力透支的男人可以放松倒下。而在他肩膀和后背按摩的手力道适中，几乎要让他呻吟出声。<br/>    如果他现在想要我的命，说不定真能做到。<br/>    自嘲地驱赶内心莫名的信任，Tony架不住昏昏欲睡。<br/>    最后的意识停留在他被按摩头皮后，那手温柔地摸他的发，耳边轻声呼唤他的名字，呼吸声那么清晰，不断靠近的体温高热却让人莫名喜欢。<br/>    只可惜是个男孩。<br/>    -------------------------------<br/>    心疼他的Mr.Stark的Peter此时胸腔和大脑里只装着怜惜。<br/>    穿来这个年代之前，他对男人成为Iron Man的经历只有崇拜和敬仰，而透过无人机的镜头真正亲见过程，他对他的反应速度，动手能力有了更深刻的认识，而他的果断狠决和有情有义也给他留下了深刻的印象。<br/>     Emm⋯貌似除了太爱419之外，他哪哪都好。但419恰恰证明了他无敌的魅力，所以也不算什么缺点。<br/>    厚重的3000度粉丝滤镜的高光快把Peter自己闪瞎了。他爆发出惊人的体贴，尽全力把Tony伺候周到，不让他皱一下眉。<br/>    空姐来提醒要下降高度时，Peter才发现自己一直握着男人的手。<br/>    他略显尴尬地放开，特地四下张望了一番，清清喉咙，才低声唤Tony起床。<br/>    Tony腾地一下坐起来，警惕地左右看，神情紧张。<br/>    过了两秒，他像突然反应过来已经逃离虎口，顿时身形松懈。右肘撑膝，手掌捂住眼睛。<br/>    Peter想抱住他拍背，哄哄他不怕，伸出手又放下，最终转身去要来滚烫的湿毛巾，在门口倒数了100下，留出足够的时间让Tony做心理建设才重新进来让他擦脸。<br/>    走出这道门时，男人已经昂起头恢复了往日的神采。恰到好处的轻佻举止逗得性感的女乘务员恨不得扒在他身上，来个不眠之夜。<br/>    Peter傻乎乎地咧着嘴帮忙提着为数不多的行李下飞机出了廊桥，上了机场专为贵宾代步的小车，到门口换乘等在那里的专车。<br/>    回到自由之城时，天色已然全黑。只有海浪在风中尽情呼啸。<br/>    Tony默不做声地在门口站了近一分钟才开门走进去。<br/>    “欢迎回家，先生。”伴随着灯光渐次亮起，Jarvis问候道。<br/>    Tony应了一声。<br/>    “您离开很久了，”Jarvis继续说，“根据新闻报道，我计算您平安回家的机率仅为0.25％。”<br/>    “是的，我也很想你。”Tony在沙发上坐下，皱眉拿起茶几上的宝格丽表盒。<br/>    上面赫然是自己被绑架的具体时间。<br/>   有张纸条写着：Tony，谢天谢地，那不是你的末日。落款Obadiah。<br/>    Tony烦躁地站起来走到窗前，三秒钟后，Jarvis主动激活了屏幕。<br/>    “您有1713个新留言，我该怎么帮您分类？”<br/>    Tony随手划过去，都是些没营养的东西，他也没心情看，全丢进了回收站。随手关了扫描开关。<br/>    “我在侦测电磁能量，请打开扫描器好吗？”Jarvis礼貌地请求。<br/>   Tony没理它，身后却传来惊叹。<br/>    “真厉害！如果您能把Jarvis随身带着就无敌了。”<br/>    ---------------------------<br/>宝格丽表盒：这整段来自钢1删减剧情。我估计导演本意是到这里就摊牌，后来觉得剧情铺垫不够，删除回家情节修改成延后冲突。但如果没有此处，Tony此刻的孤独和Jar的功能又无法刻画完全。所以我给加回来了。至于男表，我觉的像BVLGARI宝格丽DGP42BGLDMP，但貌似颜色不一样，有熟悉这个品牌的亲欢迎来探讨😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎6⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“看不出来你还有这种见识。”<br/>    Peter的出现冲淡了空气中纠缠的郁躁，孤独与冷寂，仿佛他自带暖色，让欧简风的空旷客厅顿时有了温度。尽管壁炉里一直燃着火。<br/>    “因为只有你能办到。”Peter用膜拜的目光注视着Tony，脸有点热。<br/>    “拍马屁也不会给你加工资。”Tony斜倚进沙发，“你拿的那是什么？”<br/>    Peter走过去，在他身旁蹲下，把手里的瓶子递到男人手边的沙发上。<br/>    “是超难喝的Swisse薄荷味叶绿素汁。”Peter仰头望着他一脸的问号，内心深深的疼惜全挂上五官。<br/>    “给我的？”<br/>    “我拜托Miss Potts准备的。”Peter低下头，“在那种环境下身上装带重金属打造的东西，至少需要做好消炎排毒吧？”<br/>    Tony没有说话，两人一个坐在沙发上，一个坐在沙发下，气氛却没有僵。<br/>    “让我看看，”Tony拽了下Peter的胳膊，让他顺势坐到自己旁边，“是什么样的人这么有心？”<br/>    被快速摘掉黑框眼镜，Peter惊愕地瞪大眼睛看着Tony，眼神清澈明亮，瞬间泄露的情绪热烈而复杂，他迅速撇开脸。<br/>     “你⋯”<br/>    “你太失礼了吧！”<br/>    “看看而已。”Tony把眼镜递到Peter面前，“你确定你真成年了？”<br/>    “需要给您看我的驾照吗！”Peter戴上眼镜横了他一眼，羞红又鼓起的脸像包子。<br/>    一个熊猫包子。<br/>    Tony双手举起耸肩，眼底却带上了温度。<br/>    Peter说不清楚此刻的心情是轻松还是失望，但是看男人真的喝了叶绿素汁，很快笑了出来。<br/>    “你是故意选择这么⋯特别的口味？”Tony眉毛都扭曲了。<br/>    “Emm⋯”是从你半自传电影里看到的呀！“抱歉，我不知道具体是什么味道。”<br/>    “听你的意思既然对身体有益，给你尝尝。”Tony嫌弃地抓他衣服，却被敏捷地躲开。<br/>    “我很健康！真的，我发誓。”Peter绕到他身后，趴在沙发背上隔着距离眯起眼，“如果您愿意，睡觉前方便请给Rhodey中校报声平安。”<br/>    Tony挑起眉，示意他说下去。<br/>    “Rhodey中校待您真的很够意思。我一周多以前去送文件的时候，听到他和Miss Potts的交谈，说军方召回他其实已经打算放弃搜救您，但是他坚决反对，并据理力争谈判了一天多，还对将军撂下狠话，说他即使要去阿富汗做一个普通士兵也决不会放弃寻你。他那么拼命保护你，真是个好人！”<br/>    “是吗？”Tony喝完了饮料把瓶子抛给Peter，自己站了起来，“你到二楼找房间睡，没事别下来烦我。”<br/>    Peter朗声回应，道了晚安一路小跑给男人腾地方打电话。<br/>    Tony手举起又放下，弯腰又仰头，最后心一横让Jarvis给Rhodey拨了过去，不痛不痒哈哈完又怼了几句，才笑骂着挂断。<br/>    他摇摇头哼着歌去洗漱，刚进门时像被全世界遗弃的孤独荡然无存，甚至睡了个好觉。第二天就开始改进反应堆。<br/>    -----------------------------<br/>    “Mr.Stark！我可以进来吗？”<br/>    一大早的Peter起床就没看到Tony，问了Jarvis才知道他早早就去了工作室。<br/>    他走到地下一楼，站在玻璃门外望着那个挺拔的男人背门思考，利落地制图，反复修正设计，这一幕和他以前看过的电影在眼前重合，眼眶发热。<br/>    “你站在门外干什么？想当商业间谍？”<br/>    门自动开了，Tony头也没回。<br/>    “我⋯嗯⋯”Peter吸吸鼻子，把盈眶的泪水努力吸回去。<br/>    “我猜错了？难道被我帅呆了？”Tony微微侧首扬起嘴角，“警告你不要随便爱上我。”<br/>    “抱歉，已经晚了。”Peter重新笑起来，“我爱你到无法自拔。”<br/>    “那很遗憾，亲爱的，估计你得先去做个变性手术。”Tony把设计的一部分丢进回收站。<br/>    “嘿，别自恋了！我又没要嫁给你。”Peter收拾好情绪，走到男人对面。<br/>    反应堆造型设计架构基本没变，驱动内核似乎难住了Tony，他单臂抱胸一手托腮双眉紧皱。<br/>    “有什么问题吗？”Peter问。<br/>    “一个世纪难题。”Tony捏捏眉心，“你知道除了重金属和放射性物质，还有什么能充当永久性的清洁能源？”<br/>    “ The cube.”Peter一本正经地学着威震天的声音说。<br/>    “Good！”Tony摇头笑了，“Autobots, Transform and Roll Out.”<br/>    “Die, autobots!”Peter对他比出攻击姿态笑眯了眼，“原来天才也看变形金刚。我还以为你的童年只有电路板和引擎，对这些小孩子的东西不感兴趣！”<br/>    “谁不想拥有一个Bumblebee？”Tony双手环胸倚在工作台一侧，表情是Peter从未见过的生动。<br/>    “你啊！”Peter强迫自己转开视线，“瞧，这里可没有Camaro(雪佛兰科迈罗是变形金刚1电影里面的大黄蜂)！”<br/>    “是Beetle(变形金刚最开始设定的大黄蜂)好吧！”Tony耸耸肩，“你觉得我有多大的勇气往这里停一辆甲壳虫？”<br/>    瞧瞧那一排的Tesla RoadSter，Saleen S7，Shelby Cobra427，1949Mercury Coupe⋯如果此处停上一辆Beetle⋯的确瞬间变喜剧了。<br/>    “Well，你赢了。”Peter笑着露出唇上一个小酒窝，“按这些收藏来说，你还真是个爱国者！”<br/>    虽然平时开的和坐的都是外国车🙄<br/>    “当然，这算家族遗传。”Tony收起三D画面，“否则我国就没有核-武-器了。”<br/>    “同意。”Peter点点头，“我课本里学过您父亲，他是个伟人。制造-核-武-器会需要很多很多实验吧？他的笔记或者实验资料没有什么这方面的线索？”<br/>    “那些材料都是国家财产，不上网的，小朋友。”Tony经过Peter身旁，给了他一个意味深长的表情。<br/>    “难怪你网络技术这么好！”原来是做贼久了经验丰富啊！<br/>    “用普通的永磁体代替不行吗？”Peter问出了长久以来困扰他的问题。<br/>    明明Tony那么聪明，即使体内不植入方舟反应堆，换成永磁体也是一样的效果，他为什么非要冒着生命危险，偏执于反应堆呢？<br/>    “那一点都不Tony。”男人头也不回地离开工作室。<br/>    “好吧，那么我们现在去哪里？”Peter追着他上楼梯。<br/>    “健身时间到了。去打个网球？或者你喜欢什么运动？”<br/>    “美式足球和篮球，在学校里⋯嗯，后来出了一些事情，我就没再玩过了。”Peter想起自己因怕失手伤人而不能再参加喜欢的集体运动，脸上挂起落寞。<br/>    而Tony则以为他是书呆子因校园-霸-凌而被孤立受欺负，悄悄停了下来。<br/>    “如果到时有时间，今年我带你去看超级碗。”<br/>    “啊？”Peter一个急停，因太靠近Tony出了一手心的汗。<br/>    他简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。<br/>    “嗯⋯那时间太久，”Tony认真地思考着，“你还没去过Staples Center(斯台普斯中心)吧？或许我该带你去看看OK组合的精彩表演？”<br/>    “真的？”和2000年的Mr.Stark一起去看当年的NBA，听着就好玄幻！<br/>    “这算什么？”Tony被他的傻样逗笑了，“那还不是想去就去吗！”<br/>    对你来说是件非常平凡的事情，但是我从没幻想过会有这么一天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎7⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柔和的灯光从通往一楼的门倾泄下来，犹如置身天国阶梯。光线打在Tony周身，让他光芒四射。而被他的身形笼罩的Peter却挣扎在阴影中。<br/>    想想不久后就要出现的钯中毒症状，Peter脸色惨白。<br/>    “谢谢你，boss。”再抬起头，Peter已经收拾好情绪，“我只是个拿钱办事的小助理，您不用太照顾我的感受，只管忙您的就好。您要去网球场是吗？我去给您拿叶绿素汁。”<br/>    狭窄的空间突然充满异样的压迫感。Tony的脸因为背光看不见表情，也没等Peter看清就转身消失在楼梯口。<br/>    Peter静静地站了好一会才掏出手机。<br/>    “Miss Potts，是我，Peter，您忙完了吗？什么时候来换我回去？嗯！对，好，我知道了。”<br/>      -------------------------<br/>    发球机的速度已经调高，但Tony仍觉不够快。高强度运动了十五分钟，也没给自己的行为异常找到原因。<br/>    一个无父无母无亲朋好友的小孩，连住址都是来工作时现换的。几句话就让他这个极度缺乏安全感的人把他当成自己人，他居然还抗拒他主动示好？鬼信他没有特殊目的！<br/>    是不是安逸的生活过太久了？才摆脱生命危险就想些有的没的⋯更别说现在的处境并不安全。<br/>     机器刚停止运行，运动毛巾已经递到Tony手上。他连个眼神都没给，擦拭完脸和头发，任毛巾被抽走，叶绿素汁换上。<br/>    Peter默默跟在Tony身后，识趣地在衣帽间门口停下，接过空瓶一言不发地离开。<br/>    Tony拿了衣服冲澡后去了工作室，直到午饭时间习惯性忽略Jarvis的几次提醒，Peter直接把饭送到他面前。<br/>   “恕我直言，您的身体状况并不好，请至少为Miss Potts保重自己，别让她操心了。”<br/>    Tony忍住上涌的嘲讽语句，保存了设计进度，拿起勺子吃饭。<br/>    差点忘了他暗恋着他的首席大秘！<br/>Pepper头脑不错，金发女郎身材修长，但没胸没屁股的，怎么吸引住这小子的？<br/>    因为头脑？所以说最崇拜我？<br/>    “Mr.Stark，”Peter终于还是开了口，“您知道神盾局吗？”<br/>    Tony没有反馈。<br/>    “Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division(国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局)简称S.H.I.E.L.D.，您回来那天他们找了Miss Potts，希望了解您的事情。您会安排时间给他们吗？”<br/>    又是那种期待的视线。<br/>    Tony不抬头都知道他强烈想他排日程，心里翻腾着积压的愤怒。<br/>    “跟你有什么关系？”过了好一会儿Tony才问。<br/>    “他们的前身就是S.S.R. ，如果我记得不错，您父亲之前供职的研究所就是他们的下属部门。”Peter斟酌着词句。<br/>    “所以你到底想要干什么！”Tony把勺子拍在餐盘上，“从昨天开始就像照顾婴儿一样小心翼翼，这么辛苦是在等Pepper夸你能干吗？旁敲侧击暗示妄想干涉我的决定，看到我乖乖照你的想法行动很爽吧？谢谢你的精心照料小朋友，我不需要一个保姆，滚回去别再出现在我面前！”<br/>    “是。”Peter收拾好碗碟，端起餐盘转身就走。<br/>    Tony都气愣了。<br/>    一拳打在棉花上。这就是他们口中所谓的『他的崇拜者』？！这千依百顺实际上屌都不屌他的死小孩哪里让他们误会了吧！<br/>    捏紧拳头手指上的异物感提醒了Tony，他摘下尾戒用力丢了出去。<br/>    还有那套袖珍精密工具，桌上的叶绿素汁，餐桌上禁咖啡的贴士，甚至浴室里的洗澡小心伤口的提示⋯不过两天就到处都是他的存在，妄想染指我的生活？去你他X的！<br/>    没有人能支配Tony Stark，没有人！<br/>    气得胸闷，拿起叶绿素汁狂灌一通，化怒气为动力重新调整反应堆的参数。<br/>    ---------------------------<br/>    Peter回到SI总部，Pepper忙得很，不但没有责怪他，还安慰他Tony天性如此，气惯了就自然无视他的挑剔和我行我素，三两句话打发他回归了正常工作。<br/>    纽约气温远低于洛杉矶，Peter傍晚下班在公司吃完饭，挑了个偏僻的小巷换装成Spider-man，重新活跃在打击犯罪的第一线。<br/>    天黑之后，他在帝国大厦楼顶稍作休息，望着黑漆漆的天空给Nick Fury打电话。<br/>    “我被赶回来了。”<br/>    “这不显而易见吗？”对方很平静甚至蔑视，“我就说那是个很难搞的傢伙。”<br/>    “所以，你什么时候能把他的东西弄来？”Peter深呼一口气，看着下面密密麻麻的灯火发呆。<br/>    “我又不是掌权人物，哪有那么快？搞得像快不行了的人是你一样！你要是个女的，我一准会误会你暗恋那个人渣。”话筒里传来Fury的抱怨。<br/>    “别说的那么难听。难道你不需要他的头脑吗？那可是个行走的武器库。”Peter瞪起眼睛生气。<br/>    “貌似也没那么需要。那位的脾气我可伺候不了。挂了。”<br/>    “好吧。”Peter耸耸肩，按破空的尖叫声传来的地方跳下去打击犯罪了。<br/>    来到这个时代，他第一时间联系到了Nick Fury，经过重重考验加入了神盾。神通广大的他们给了他身份，现在是三级特工，潜伏在SI集团。而Spider-man，暂时他们还用不到他，所以仍然在街头巷尾做他的纽约好邻居。<br/>    说真的，Peter最想留在Tony身边，他知道怎么做对他更好，也知道说什么能让他开心，但是他不能破坏历史。尤其第一次换反应堆是Tony和Miss Potts感情升温的重要契机。他喜欢他们，也期待小Morgan的降生，希望他的生活越来越好，比那时的结局更好。<br/>    理智地讲，他这个不该存在的人该做的就是冷眼旁观。来自未来，不知能在这个时代停留多久，最好不要留下任何痕迹。<br/>    但是能看到他活生生地挥洒热血和汗水，近距离接触他，感受他的魅力，他的声音和味道，他真希望能帮点小忙，永远不离开他身旁。<br/>    刚解决一起抢劫案，把贼制服并给警察打完电话，Miss Potts的电话就打过来。<br/>    “我一直联系不上Tony，董事会要找他麻烦，明天早上你就跟我和Happy一起飞过去，然后你留在那里，给我看着他别做傻事，知道了吗？”她的声音焦急而严肃，听上去的确发生了不得了的事情。<br/>    看来关闭武器部门的恶果开始显现出来了。那些股东们被Obadiah Stane笼络多年，公司里实际听从Tony话的人本就不多，只因他能研发出赚大钱的利器才拥护他待在那个位置上。这次关闭武器部门的命令等于断了股东们的财源一一断人财路如杀人父母一一谁还会支持一个日常连公司都不去，整天就知道吃喝玩乐上娱乐头条的草包总裁？<br/>    Peter知道自己不应该答应她，这件事他不能随便参与，但是他管不住自己的嘴轻轻应了声“是”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎8⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马里布是个好地方。温度适宜海风舒爽别墅漂亮，除了某些人不太友好。<br/>    由于国家安保部门临检，Happy没有成行，Pepper和Peter到了自由之城就被Jarvis友好地留在客厅，理由是他的先生有重要的事情，工作室现在禁入。<br/>    Pepper似乎习惯了毫不意外，打开笔记本争分夺秒地工作。而Peter无聊地看了一个半小时的潮起潮落，穷极无聊地被Jarvis招待，奢侈地在面海的玻璃全面屏上看电视。轮番换台后定在无聊的午间脱口秀节目，说的正是SI关闭武器部门，现在股票暴跌56.5%，马上就要不行了！<br/>    Peter哭笑不得，没想到自己居然亲眼见证了这个主持人说着『这就是武器公司不造武器的下场』棒击杯碎的经典时刻！<br/>    他不由的把目光投向桌上的平板控制器，那个男人的通话果然接了进来：<br/>    “Pepper，你的手有多大？下来帮忙。”<br/>    Pepper嘴里虽质疑，却马上放下电脑，叫上Peter一起去地下室待命。<br/>    Peter深吸一口气，跟在她后面输完密码进入工作室，看到Tony带着心率监测仪半躺在手术椅上。<br/>    “你干嘛又把他带来？”Tony看到Pepper身后的Peter蹙眉问，“我说过我不需要保姆，你不明白吗？”<br/>    “我想不到谁还愿意来，你对助理苛刻的态度他不拒绝你就不错了！”Pepper一步不让，“你这是在做什么？就是那个让你活着的吗？”<br/>    看到Tony手中的升级版反应堆，Peter也屏住呼吸。<br/>    “这个古董有点接触不良，在可预见的未来我要用这个新的。本来我要换下来，不过卡住了。跟插座接触有点短路。”Tony说着，把原来的反应堆拔了出来，递给Pepper。<br/>    她接过摘下来的反应堆，有点不知所措， Peter赶忙上前双手接住。<br/>    Tony瞟了他一眼，接着说：“你把手伸进去，小心点取出电线。”<br/>    “安全吗？”她看看Tony的脸，又看看反应堆那个空洞，举棋不定，不敢下手。<br/>    “Yeah，没什么问题。跟做手术似的，只要不碰到底座就电不到我。”Tony试图打消她的紧张。<br/>    “你什么意思？手术？”Pepper反而更紧张了。<br/>    “别担心，就像玩游戏一样。”Tony深深看了她一眼，“小心点拿出来，好吗？”<br/>    “好。”Pepper下定决心把手伸进去，却瞬间抽了回来。“我⋯我觉的我做不到。”<br/>    “你能行。”Tony认真地望着她，甚至带着点恳求。“你是最有能力帮助我的人，也是我最信任的人，你能行的。我非常需要你的帮助。”<br/>    Peter握紧双拳，用疼痛阻止自己冲上去。<br/>    “好吧，好吧。”Pepper深吸一口气强忍着恐惧心理把手伸进去，“Oh，里面有脓啊！”<br/>    她没听见Tony也在深呼吸，因为她的声音听起来特别害怕，像快哭了。<br/>    Peter扫了一眼备在旁边的急救物品，迅速找到吸取装置试了一下。<br/>    “那不是脓，是设备流出的电解液。不是来自我身体。”Tony试图转移彼此的注意力而解释着。<br/>    “很臭啊！”Pepper手都颤抖了。   <br/>    Peter用力握拳，替她难受。<br/>   “那里有根线抓到了吗？”Tony感觉着她的手指动作，强行让自己平静。<br/>    “抓住了。”Pepper带着哭腔回答。<br/>    Peter真想握她的手让她镇定，却只能安静地呆在一旁。<br/>    “现在只要拿出来，别碰着⋯ ”Tony说着被电到，惊呼一声痛。<br/>    Pepper慌了，道着歉也没听Tony把话说完，失手把电磁铁直接拽了出来。<br/>    心率监测仪因为心跳停止而开始尖叫。<br/>    两个人都有点手忙脚乱，Peter一个箭步冲过来，迅速吸出多余的电解液把Pepper手中牵着的电磁铁拿走，站旁边默默看着那俩人像演韩剧似的，要死要活地配合着把新的反应堆装好，心率监测仪上的横线终于又恢复了波动，停止尖叫。<br/>    “你看不难吧，多有意思，是吧？”险死还生的Tony又有了开玩笑的心情。<br/>     “我弄好了⋯弄好就行。”Pepper像跑完了10公里一样如释重负地举着还在滴液手喘着气，“永远永远永远再也不要让我做这种事儿了！”<br/>    “可是除了你，我想不到别人了。”Tony认真地说完，表情有些别扭。<br/>    短暂的对视，似有点点火花。两人都不太好意思，别开脸装作各自忙。<br/>    Peter却毫无存在感地一直注视着他们的举动。<br/>    “这个怎么处理？”Pepper拿着换下来的反应堆问。<br/>    “毁掉。你知道很多词语可以形容我，显然『怀旧』并不包括在内。”Tony转过身没事找事儿地命令dummy，“桌面怎么这么乱，除了手机，我和我老爸的合影，其他的全丢掉。”<br/>    Peter忍不住笑了，一边说着不怀旧，一边桌上放着他和他爸爸的合影，还真是别扭的个性！<br/>    Tony偷偷望过来，Pepper抱着反应堆没有发现，Peter却捕捉到了Tony复杂的视线。<br/>    没等Tony反应，他迅速收拾起电磁铁跟在Pepper身后离开工作室。<br/>    简单做了个检查，确定自己身体各项指标正常，Tony兴致盎然地穿戴一新出门去了。<br/>    Peter知道他是去空军基地找Rhodey，希望和他一起开发mark装甲，但他被拒绝了。<br/>    所以当Tony失落地铩羽而归时，Peter一点都不意外。他沉默地帮他准备好晚餐，一言不发地坐在旁边偷看他。<br/>    “你是生根长在我家了吗？”Tony斜了他一眼。<br/>    “Miss Potts叫我暂时做您助手，直到她为您找到更合适的人选。”Peter平静地回答。<br/>    “她说的？那可真为难你了，哈啊～”Tony牙疼似的嗞了一声。<br/>    “我不为难。”Peter应道，“正好，那个定位装置您也不需要了，我下次回纽约时还给人家。”<br/>    Tony脸色肉眼可见地迅速冷下去。<br/>    “谁说我不需要？要给他钱买吗？”Tony放下叉子。<br/>    “您误会了。”Peter抬头飞快地看了一眼他的表情，解释说：“我看您戴上了那块表，没有戴那尾戒，以为您不喜欢它。这样，还给那个人可以更大地发挥它的作用。”<br/>    “我当然很-喜-欢！它不是救了我的命吗？回头我就把那个平板给你，下次有事好方便你们找到我，不是吗？”Tony鼻孔朝天地说。<br/>   Peter想笑又怕他误会，直接转身出了餐厅。<br/>    Tony恨恨盯着他背影，恶狠狠地嚼碎了一叉子蔬菜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎9⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter知道第二天Tony就开始了mark2的研发。<br/>    为什么？<br/>    当然是因为下午Peter在二楼专心致志地为Pepper将旧反应堆做成摆件，费心费力地想把电磁铁不着痕迹地装进去时，忽然一声巨响伴随地板震动，把他吓了一大跳。<br/>    Peter迅速冲下楼去，就见穿着脚部推进器的Tony面朝下bia在地上，身体和周围地面白花花全是灭火器的干粉。<br/>    “Mr.Stark？”Peter小心翼翼地从腿给他摸到头，一边耐心地询问哪里痛不痛。<br/>    确定没有骨折之后，Peter慢慢扶Tony坐起来，又在他膝上摸索，问他感觉怎样。<br/>    Tony摔得七荤八素，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，根本无法回答问题。<br/>    Peter上次跟Pepper来时见到过Tony使用他那套先进的医疗设备，就呼唤了Jarvis，在他的引导下抱Tony去做了个全身检查。<br/>    所幸除了轻微脑震荡，并没有其他症状。仅仅半个小时男人就恢复了精神，兴致勃勃地再次投入改造工作。<br/>    Peter沉默旁观。他理解那种创造的激情和快乐，因此并不阻止Tony工作，只是在饮食和睡眠方面加强督促，以免留下后遗症一一那些不曾痊愈就一次次叠加的旧伤在他50岁以后困扰着他，连手臂都无法举高。<br/>    这一次，Peter绝不允许那种事发生，包括伴随Tony大半生的PTSD。<br/>    期间发生了一件事，让Peter很高兴。那就是Tony守约重新戴上那只尾戒，并拉长了脸主动把平板丢给他。<br/>    为了保全男人的面子，Peter只能装做不情不愿，磨磨蹭蹭地勉强同意，又被狠狠冷嘲热讽了一通文科生不行云云。<br/>    第三天晚上，Pepper和Stane一起造访了自由之城。Peter为Stane倒了他指定的酒，就隐回二楼。<br/>    Pepper亲自端了咖啡和包装好的反应堆去叫Tony，目睹了他的危险发明。<br/>    Peter在二楼都感觉到地面震动，暗自叹气Tony不靠谱。这不摆明告诉Obadiah Stane我在搞你想要的实验，来弄我吗？<br/>    听到那人居然镇定地在弹钢琴，Peter很想知道他此刻的感想。就问了Jarvis他在弹什么曲子。<br/>    “ Piano Concerto In C Major，作曲家是Antonio Salieri（安东尼奥·萨列里）。”<br/>    “这个人有什么特别的吗？”Peter从曲名听不出他弹的这首旋律舒缓又优美的曲子有什么异常之处，又接着问。<br/>    “他和莫扎特是同一时代的大师，贝多芬、舒伯特和李斯特都曾经是他的学生。传闻他嫉妒莫扎特的成就与才华，所以设计杀害了莫扎特。”<br/>    Peter瞬间汗毛直竖。原来如此！难怪这么优美的曲子他弹出来的旋律听起来有些违和。<br/>    他偷偷跑去楼梯的缝隙围观楼下的状况。<br/>    果然Stane拐弯抹角地用董事会危胁Tony让他交出胸前反应堆供研究，而Tony直接无视，回了工作室。剩下那俩人都各自别扭，没一会儿就离开了。<br/>    Peter嗅到微妙的平衡即将打破。他记得事情发生在Tony开始实验的第十一天，那晚将会发生许多事情。而他为此已经准备多时。<br/>    第八天他被Pepper调去参与筹备慈善捐赠晚会，临走前给Tony准备了当天的叶绿素汁，把自己的手机号码给了Jarvis，尽管他知道被拨打的可能性非常小，也没有任性地直接放手一走了之，并且每天早晚都尽全力随传随到，有求必应。<br/>     时间终于来到了命运之夜。<br/>    下午6点半酒会现场准备工作全部完成，Peter他们撤离现场前，被要求8点钟回来充当接待，就遣散各自吃饭去了。<br/>    相较于其他人慢悠悠地散步聊天去找饭店，Peter行色匆匆，跑去外带了三明治，就戴上Edith定位Tony即将坠落的街道，忽略了傍晚的壮丽美景，找地方武装上Iron Spider战衣马不停蹄的赶过去，在夕阳刚褪去火色的余烬中，施展浑身解数，织出一张尽可能大的网。<br/>    为了保险起见，他在十层楼高的近地位置又释放拦截蛛网技能，补上一张小网。<br/>    一切布置妥当，他跳到一橦大厦顶部，把Edith装回暗袋，让Karen密切追踪Tony的定位，万一有其他突发情况方便迅速处理。<br/>    十几分钟后，身穿结了冰失去动力输出的Mark2的Tony一边挣扎着手动启动副翼自救，一边从万米高空疾速坠落。<br/>    Peter全神贯注地看着他轻易冲破第一层蛛网，在第二层稍微凝固了一瞬，即将触地时，他跳出去单手射出一道蛛丝缠绕Tony的脚踝，减低他掉落的速度，让他撑到恢复动力径直飞回自由之城。<br/>    短短两分钟时间，Peter吓出一身冷汗。他举起拳头挥舞了一把，荡起蛛丝赶回酒会现场去当招待。<br/>    有惊无险地混入队伍，他们四散游走在衣香鬓影的美女和风度翩翩的绅士间，不时照顾着想来一杯的富豪。<br/>    Tony进入会场时，照例引来众人瞩目。剪裁合体的西装完美展现他优美的身姿，灯光下如星般熠熠生辉的大眼睛左顾右盼，吸引来众多名媛淑女。<br/>    他本人即坠入凡尘的一颗启明星。<br/>    躲在角落里远远望着他寻人，Peter泪湿眼角。他何德何能，竟然亲历这个辉煌的时代，见证这个人成神的旅程！<br/>    Peter由衷地感谢上天，让他满足了呆在他身边的愿望之余，还能在暗中帮点小忙。 <br/>    想到一会儿Tony将把Miss Potts扔在天台，自己也被Obadiah Stane告知踢出董事会，失落伤感的剧情，Peter决定发挥作用，充当一回丘比特。<br/>    其实Tony走进会场就不自觉地在寻找Peter的身影。他甚至想狠狠嘲笑他穿应侍生服装的傻样，以弥补这些天他对自己的不闻不问。<br/>     咦？那位美女眼生啊！<br/>    猎艳心喜的Tony习惯性地发现美女，眼睛就自觉追踪，直到看清她的脸。<br/>    居然是他的头号大秘！那个管家婆小辣椒！<br/>    嗯嗯，Pepper穿成这样也不错嘛！<br/>    金发女郎，露出整片背部肌肤雪白无暇，屁股⋯嗯⋯还是有一点的。<br/>    露出花花公子最诱人的自信微笑走过去，无论是什么美女名媛嫩模，向来无往而不利。<br/>   瞧瞧，她因他的邀舞而脸红，全然失去了平时的利落干练。当然在他面前，她从来也没有什么狠辣手腕。Tony驾轻就熟，轻轻松松带她上了天台，她甚至已经开始语无伦次。<br/>    Tony暗暗腹谤：很好搞嘛！完全沉醉在本大爷的魅力之下了。那小子，叫他等一百年后吧！<br/>    他暧昧地凑近了闻她颈间的香水味，意乱情迷的Pepper主动闭上眼睛张开嘴。Tony当然不介意给她一个激情燃烧的夜，迅速进入状态。<br/>    就在眯起眼时，不巧看到了不远处托着酒杯走上天台的Peter，眼镜反光看不见他的表情，但他嘴角温柔地勾起一朵笑花，似乎充满期待和纵容。<br/>    Tony顿觉失兴，索然无味。<br/>    ----------------------<br/>    为什么都没几个人来探讨剧情啊🤔🤔🤔大家对我胡编乱造没有什么意见吗？<br/>    我觉的万米高空坠落的mark2不可能像电影里那样轻易拉起，至少要有什么力量帮助他缓冲。<br/>    昨晚又仔细看了一遍电影，确定那表的型号确是BVLGARI宝格丽DGP42BGLDMP。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎🔟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr.Stark，Miss Potts今晚很美吧？”Peter为Pepper递上一杯酒，“Vodka Martini，为您特制，加了三颗橄榄，不甜的。”<br/>    “Oh，God！”Pepper接过杯子，夸张地对Tony夸奖，“瞧瞧，你还觉得他不够贴心吗？”<br/>    “Mr.Stark，您这杯稍微浓点。”Peter双手端着托盘，往Tony右手边送。<br/>    Tony拉长了脸，下颔扬起30度角，掩不住浓密纤长的睫毛间透出璀璨星光。<br/>    “我想要一杯Vesper Martini。”他傲娇地说。<br/>    “没问题，请稍等，我马上回来。”Peter笑着快速转身离开露台。<br/>    果然不愧是Mr.Stark！就算耍小脾气也好看的不得了！今晚的他简直帅呆了！<br/>    为了不让Tony回会场见到上次那位名利场的美女记者，Peter也是煞费苦心。<br/>    他来到吧台，正准备说话，就听耳边传来一道熟悉的声音。<br/>    “Hi，我改变主意了，”Tony越过Peter对酒保说，“	Vodka Martini．Shaken , not stirred．”<br/>    “你还看007？”Peter像发现新大陆一样笑开了，头顶绚丽的吊灯群让他的笑容晕上光圈，灿烂阳光。<br/>    那双弯弯的眼睛和深深的笑纹，以及眼下的卧蚕透出感染人心的魔力，居然还有人拥有这么纯净的笑？<br/>    Tony深深看了他一眼就迅速收回目光，眼睛直视吧台内，“熊猫眼镜逊毙了，像个老土的傻瓜。”<br/>    “Emm⋯是吗？”被人称呼老土倒不是什么新鲜事，Peter不好意思地低头揉揉鼻子。<br/>    Tony活动着手指，勾起嘴角。他才不会让别人看到这个傻乎乎那直击人心的笑靥！<br/>    明明就是个一无是处的呆子，偏偏整天不安份地勾三搭四，乖乖呆在家里不好吗？<br/>    “Wow！ Tony Stark！”<br/>    听到这个声音，Peter就暗道不妙。 <br/>    那个长得极具侵略性的大野马直接挤开Peter，靠在Tony旁边的吧台上，几句话说得火药味儿十足，接着递上几张照片。<br/>    是Yinsen的故乡Gulmira！那伙绑架过他的恐怖分子The Ten Rings居然在那里布署了最新型的杰里科导弹！<br/>    Tony眼睛赤红，不顾Obadiah Stane正在接受采访，径直走过去质问他为什么做生意两面三刀，他设计这些武器的初衷是保护本国的安全。<br/>    然后，Tony极其信赖的Obadiah Stane当着大野马的面直白地告诉Tony他签发了董事会令，把他踢出了公司，然后潇洒地拂袖而去。<br/>    Tony简直不能相信自己的眼睛和耳朵！从小到大一直关心他照顾他，为他解决所有后顾之忧，关系比他和父亲更好的Obie，他果然背叛了他的信任⋯他要的是公司和钱，没有原则，不择手段。轻描淡写地就把无限信任他的他给丢弃了。<br/>    一道闪电划破夜空，雷声仿佛在Tony脑中炸响。为了防止被骤雨淋湿，周围的人散乱地奔跑离开，只有他愣在原地。<br/>    Peter叫人通知天台上的Pepper下面发生的事情，自己问了门童把Tony的车开过来，拉着魂不守舍的男人塞进副驾，看了眼那个不知所措的大野马，转身坐进驾驶室。<br/>    给Tony扣好安全带，一脚油门驶向马里布。<br/>    回程的路途漫长，风雨交加。车子飞驰在巨浪拍岸的海边，只有路灯的微光一道接一道映入眼帘，车里环绕着沉默，两人只呼吸不做声。Tony双眼放空，神游天外。<br/>    Peter暗暗埋怨自己无能。<br/>    他本来打算把Tony和Pepper堵在天台，让他们挑明感情，阻止之后发生的所有事情，自己调派无人机，神不知鬼不觉地去破坏恐怖分子的计划和行动。<br/>    没想到剧情大神的权威不容挑衅，外来者的影响终究如石子入海，他什么都没做到。<br/>    眼睁睁看着这个天之娇子落难，他流光溢彩的大眼睛失焦，Peter心里比谁都煎熬，恨不得把那个罪魁祸首拖去暴揍一顿。<br/>    手指握紧方向盘，皮套上印下深深的痕迹。Peter强制自己镇定，穿过风雨，最后在Jarvis的配合下，稳稳地将车开回车库。<br/>    工作室亮着几盏射灯，Jarvis正控制系统运行，在制造mark3第二版。<br/>    Peter默默陪Tony坐了半个小时，看男人的唇干燥起皮，这才打开车门准备去扶他出来。<br/>    没等Peter动手，Tony用左手按安全带按钮时，钻心的痛让他胳膊抽搐。他咬紧牙关倔强地用右手解开安全带，自己从车里走出来，一言不发打开工作室门，走上楼梯。<br/>    Peter问了Jarvis他的伤情和急救药品的所在，端着医药箱，又去拿了热水，敲响Tony的房门。<br/>    不出所料，没人应声。<br/>    Tony呈大字形仰躺在床上，眉头紧皱。<br/>    Peter把东西放在床头柜上，单膝跪在他旁边，用修长的手指去解他的纽扣。<br/>    平时灵巧的双手现在却笨拙极了，深呼吸也不能制止它们的颤抖，以致解领结差点打成死结。<br/>    Tony没有反应。这晚的折腾让他精疲力尽，他陷入深深的痛苦中。<br/>    Peter托起他的后颈，小心翼翼地脱掉男人的西装和衬衫，然后他咽了口唾液，奋斗良久，终于解开了Hermes的皮带扣。<br/>    那人皮肤温度很低，Peter碰到他腰间肌肤的一瞬间却感觉自己似被灼伤，飞快地抽回手。<br/>    过了两秒钟，他重新伸手脱掉Tony的裤子，帮他盖上被子，轻手轻脚地为那露出的青肿的左肩上药包扎。<br/>    其他部位的擦伤贴了创可贴，淤血的肿包一一按摩完毕，小声呼唤男人，给他喂了几口水，Peter坐在床边看着他，细数他渐缓的呼吸声。<br/>    命运之所以称为命运，就是因为无从抗拒又难以改变吧！ <br/>    Peter无奈地抿嘴拉出一条直线，他连自己为什么在这个时代都搞不清楚，谈何帮助那个人呢？  <br/>    受他照顾的那些曾经，他别扭的肯定，每个相处的瞬间都活跃在他的海马区，历久弥新，未敢稍忘。<br/>   Peter多希望自己能帮上这个时代的他的一点小忙，哪怕只减轻他些微的痛苦也好。之前雀跃在胸口的近距离接触他的兴奋都被心疼取代，他怎能眼睁睁地看着他的Mr.Stark挣扎在生死间呢？那比他受过的最重的伤更痛，他快要窒息了。<br/>    可是那个人却永远打不倒。他坚定地朝着自己的方向努力负重前行。用骄傲掩饰内心的脆弱，以玩世不恭武装经受的伤害，即使身心俱疲也毫不动摇。肉体的脆弱更突显出他闪光的灵魂。<br/>    所以，我必须站在他身边。我要保护他，用尽一切手段和方法。<br/>    一一哪怕献出生命。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1⃣️1⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter心如擂鼓，不敢相信自己干了什么。<br/>他只是看Tony翻身，怕他压到左肩的伤而强制他转向另一边，不想被搂住腰捋了两把。<br/>Peter怕弄疼他就一动不动地坐在那里，示意Jarvis关了灯。<br/>Tony睡得极不安稳，不时在梦中战栗，呼吸急促，表情扭曲。Peter明白是被绑架三个月的后遗症，男人不自然蜷缩的睡姿尤其让他心疼。<br/>在大脑反应之前，身体先行一步。他避开Tony受伤的左肩，把他连被子搂进怀里，下巴抵在男人头上，让他整个人都置身自己的包围之中。<br/>或许是Peter高热的体温，亦或是他无害的温润气息，总之男人在他怀里渐渐变平和，眉头也舒展开，终于进入深度睡眠。<br/>室内一片漆黑，让Peter本就强化过的听觉、嗅觉和触觉变得更加敏锐。怀里抱的是他此生最想守护的人，他香而不腻的味道，沉稳的呼吸和有力的心跳都那么清晰而真实，仿佛两年前失去Tony的巨痛只是一场噩梦，现在才是现实。眼前的生活幸福到让人流泪，有他在的每天都是天堂。<br/>Peter祈祷这至美时刻能无限延长，生怕闭眼睡着，第二天睁眼就回到没他的世界。所以他努力对抗渐渐模糊的意识，终究不知不觉陷入沉眠。<br/>------------------------<br/>Tony醒来时浑身暖洋洋的。他已经很久没有这样舒服地休息过了。<br/>扇动蝶翼长睫，似乎擦到某样东西。他想去触碰，抬手却扯到左肩，小声呼痛。<br/>Peter马上睁开眼，询问他感觉怎么样，有没有痛得厉害。<br/>“你抱这么紧，我都快窒息了。”Tony难得好心情，抱怨的语气都比平常暖了三度。<br/>“Emm，抱歉！”Peter快速放开他，慌乱地跳下床，“我⋯我只是怕你压到伤口。还痛吗？我去打电话叫Miss Potts过来！”<br/>“她现在已经不是我的秘书了。”想到昨晚两人之间的暧昧和被赶出公司的宣言，Tony表情在黑暗中严肃起来。<br/>“那又怎样？她那么喜欢你，她了解你所有的需要，只要你开口，她绝对会无条件帮助你的。”事实上，剧情也是那样发展的。<br/>Tony脸色冷凝，怀疑自己睡着时被喂食了奇怪的东西，以致此刻无法控制复杂且奇怪的情绪。<br/>一大早两人在他床上醒来，抱着睡了整夜，本来他还挺感动的，没想到这小子头一件事竟然是推销心上人给他！温馨的氛围登时消失殆尽，空气中弥漫着尴尬和紧张。<br/>那颗小脑袋里装的到底是什么！是顽固的石头吗？<br/>“Wow，你可真高尚～”Tony阴阳怪气地说，“尽心尽力帮喜欢的人照顾自己情敌，都照顾到情敌床上了，这牺牲未免太大了些吧！”<br/>“啊？”这话听起来怎么不太对劲？<br/>正好这时，Jarvis报时并启动白天模式，一瞬间的眩目阳光让Peter错过Tony不自然的表情。<br/>因为经历过未来，在Peter的意识中，Pepper Potts是Tony的妻子，他女儿的母亲，她包揽了他所有的公事私事，是他在公司和生活的代言人，他受伤了自己必须马上通知她。<br/>而在此时的Tony看来，Peter给他的温暖全都为了讨好Pepper，原本对那俩人的好感因为某些说不清楚的因素尽数转为厌恶。他怎么会觉得这个傻气又老土的小子可爱的很呢？X，他是昨晚上把脑袋摔坏了吧？简直大倒胃口！<br/>明朗的心情和由黑变白的房间不同，直接晴转多云，不！是龙卷风。<br/>不配合穿衣服，抬杠，挑剔早餐，幼稚又傲娇到令Peter哭笑不得。偏偏他又怎么看怎么顺眼，让Peter兴不起一丝讨厌的情绪，乐得为他忙东忙西。<br/>可是Tony一旦全力以赴投入工作，那份专注和热爱真的让人移不开眼。<br/>Peter才不会让他发现自己看他入迷！<br/>想起名利场那位K打头的女记者给的照片，Tony边调教手甲边叫Jarvis搜索有关Gulmira的新闻。<br/>电视上看到的画面比照片更震撼，简直人间炼狱，大批居民被赶出家园，流落荒郊野地。任何阻止装配着SI高尖武器的The 10 Rings暴行的反抗者都被诛杀，他们还绑去了成年男子，妇女和儿童则在废墟中毫无指望地等待，希望有人能来救援。<br/>Tony犹如困兽般用手部推进器射出的能量击碎了工作室的布置，回头望到玻璃门上映出的设计那些武器的罪魁祸首，深深的罪恶和无力感让他愤恨地接连击碎了所有玻璃。<br/>最后一道龟裂的碎片落下，他看到了Peter。<br/>那人就静静地站在原地，周身散发出温和的气息，仿佛能读懂自己的内心，并抚平伤痛。<br/>那不行！Tony恢复了些理智，立即招呼Jarvis开始往身上组装战甲。<br/>“等等，Mr.Stark！您安装反导系统了吗？”Peter灵巧地避过地上的玻璃碎片快速走来。<br/>Tony垂目紧抿着唇，克制自己燃烧的内心，直到头盔被装上，眼部亮起白光。<br/>Peter让出通道，在他起飞的瞬间小声说了句“注意安全”，也不知Tony听到没有。<br/>他转身跳过正在收拾地面的Dunmy往楼上跑，翻找Edith操控仍停在阿富汗的无人机群暗中辅助Tony击垮恐怖分子，解救难民。<br/>Tony的雷达和精确制导系统水平一流，让mark3犹如战神般从天而降，摧毁了一处又一处目标。<br/>Peter通过无人机拍摄的视频全程监控，但明面上只敢放出一台，还远远缀在mark3后面，只能目睹Tony被炮弹打回地面。<br/>Tony总算恢复了正常智商，遗憾没有听Peter的安装反导系统。但真男人直面危险，一发手臂微型导弹射出，背对爆炸，屌炸天帅到飞起。<br/>隔着屏幕Peter都想上前给他一个大大的拥抱，激动得不能自已。<br/>看他的定位返航，Peter收起眼镜，下楼翻找伤药，准备等Tony回来给他包扎伤口。<br/>这时手机铃声响了起来。<br/>看到来电人Peter就感觉不妙，他为难地接通电话，企图阻止她过来。<br/>“我已经到了门口，Jarvis是断电了吗？为什么不开门？”Pepper Potts的声音让Peter捂住脸暗骂糟糕。<br/>“我马上去放您进来。”他说着跑去开门。<br/>Pepper拿着手包就往地下室走，Peter发现她看到没了玻璃的门框面色就不太好，等看到已经在拆甲台上抱怨的Tony，反应简直就是活见鬼。 <br/>“你身上这些⋯是子弹孔吗？！”<br/>身为兵器集团公司的高管，对弹痕自不陌生，她瞬间明白了阿富汗事件的真相。<br/>Tony耸肩扬眉，奋力和拆甲台搏斗，没有再多解释。<br/>经历过被本国战斗机追杀的他能保住性命都庆幸，内心无比后悔没有安装反导系统。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣2️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p>“你知不知道自己在做什么！”Pepper额角的血管都快气爆了，语气十分不客气，“你不想想怎么让董事会收回决议，这关头还跑去阿富汗逞英雄，你是嫌命大吗？还要不要公司了！”<br/>
Tony偷偷翻着白眼默不做声，任由拆甲台试着卸除mark3的零部件。<br/>
X，痛死人了！不过真的好爽，能替Yinsen守护他的家乡，他应该会很高兴吧！<br/>
第一次拆甲真折腾！尤其是外甲被炮弹轰落导致某些部位形变，螺丝固定得又紧，根本卸不下来。<br/>
“Miss Potts，”Peter端来消毒及处理伤口的药和绷带，放到她手边，小声解释：“Mr.Stane昨晚亲口承认说是他签发的文件。而且他一直在私下把武器一一包括杰里科导弹卖给恐怖组织，就因为昨晚Mr.Stark知道了他的所做所为去找他理论。昨晚Mr.Stark真的很伤心，就是那个恐怖组织用SI的武器绑架的他。而那个小镇就是为救他牺牲那人的故乡，所以他才亲自去解救那些难民的。”<br/>
Pepper惊愕地望向背着她喋喋不休的Tony，对方似乎没有听到他们在说什么。<br/>
“而且，昨天事情发生后，我告诉Rose通知您下来，也没看到您。”Peter接着说。<br/>
“你说的都是真的？”Pepper的表情凝重。<br/>
送去布置会场的全都是她的亲信，而她在露台上站到雨下大才进去，没有任何人找过她。<br/>
看来公司的情况比她想象中更糟。<br/>
“虽然Mr.Stark嘴上不说，但是我能看出来他十分想调查Mr.Stane和那个恐怖组织The 10 Rings的交易。”<br/>
Peter说完就抄起扳手和螺丝刀，和Dummy配合一起帮忙去处理脱不掉的装甲。<br/>
Tony本来想制止，看他认真的样子，就撇开脸，不时吆喝Dummy几声，缓解不自在。<br/>
Pepper默认了Peter的话。这种事情本就不算少见，说白了还是钱权交易，背后肯定少不了不可告人的秘密，联邦政府就对此很感兴趣。<br/>
她心里对该怎么做已有成算。看着那两个人和两台机器费了好半天力气才解放出Tony，叹口气上前给自己不靠谱的老板擦药。<br/>
Peter去给Tony拿来叶绿素汁，递给他后就自觉给Pepper打下手，效率还挺高。<br/>
Tony看看这个又望望那个，嘴角微微上扬。<br/>
他本以为经历了早上的事情，三个人相处会尴尬怪异，没成想居然如此和谐！不管真相如何，他们俩都用心对他好。Tony很满意现在的氛围，连昨晚的伤害似乎都没那么严重了，他希望时间走得再慢点。<br/>
“Heyheyhey，请问你们把我缠成这样是打算待会儿帮我洗澡吗，嗯？”Tony动动胳膊，发现行动极其不便。<br/>
“洗什么澡？睡你的觉去吧！”Pepper狠狠系紧绷带，解气地看Tony疼得龇牙咧嘴，慢条斯理地擦拭着自己的双手。<br/>
Peter来回望着他们，欲言又止，表现的很为难。<br/>
“你想帮他洗澡？”Pepper瞟了他一眼。<br/>
这时Tony也看过来。<br/>
对上眼的瞬间，Peter从脸颊烧到脖子，就差脑门喷火飞出太阳系了。他嗯嗯啊啊半天也没解释清楚什么，一溜烟夺路而逃，完全不顾身后传来Tony和Pepper爽朗的笑声。<br/>
Pepper也没多做停留，交待Tony几句好好休息之类的话，就搭晚班飞机回去了。<br/>
她还有很多事情要做，争分夺秒回公司通宵。<br/>
Tony重新坐回工作台前，沉下心来检讨今天的行动得失。<br/>
做为从小浸淫在武器装备制造行业内的二世祖，本身又爱国且热衷发明创造，有充分的知识储备和惊人的动手能力，他亲手打造的mark装甲的登台亮相，只能用惊艳形容。<br/>
不过没有经过测试就直接实战，到底是过于理想化。比如摔在地上的确很痛，特种钢板强度也不够，能留下弹痕，上次从万米高空结冰坠落，操作失灵，手动应急响应措施也不完善，差点丧命⋯⋯<br/>
不对！当时坠落的轨迹明显在下降到低空有位移！<br/>
“Jar，昨晚你在重启系统时，发现什么异常情况没有？”Tony蹙眉进入洛杉矶城市监控网络，调取目标街区该时间段的视频记录。<br/>
“很抱歉，我没有发现异常。”Jarvis回答。<br/>
“好吧。”Tony放大自己坠落的画面，果然在约三十层楼高的位置看到瞬间的轻微阻滞，十层楼高的近地高度又有较明显的滞空停顿。<br/>
为什么？有人预测到那个意外，在暗中帮助他化解危机？<br/>
那根本不现实！别说飞出去本身属于心血来潮，飞向高空完全是灵机一动，偶然中的偶然，完全不具备可预测性。<br/>
他计算着阻力的数值，思考构建这奇怪设施所需的材料和施工时间，往前回放，竟然快放两天都没有一点发现。<br/>
Tony笑了。重新按正常速度回放，终于在某个角度看到一条亮色，他重点放大，发现那似乎是是瞬间出现的一条丝线。<br/>
Tony开启十倍慢放。<br/>
事实终于还原出来。貌似是一个人一一好吧，那速度快到不像个人，在高楼大厦间飞速穿梭，追踪他的轨迹，像是织造了上下两张大网。织成后他跳到了某个楼顶，等到自己落下，最后关头他跳出来似乎又用他的丝线缠绕mark战甲，然后Jar重启成功，刹那间拉离地面。<br/>
可惜监控太少，清晰度也不怎么样，追踪他离开的路线殊为不易，视频虽然在继续，却彻底失去了他的踪影。<br/>
“Mr.Stark，您该休息了。”<br/>
身后传来Peter的声音，Tony慌忙关掉画面。<br/>
从Peter手中接过温热的蜂蜜水，他直接灌了一大口。<br/>
“谢谢你的解禁，我都快忘了甜是什么味道了。”<br/>
“那您就抽时间想想办法，早点取出那些弹片吧。”Peter接过杯子，表情有些心不在焉，不知在想什么。<br/>
“我有位中国朋友非常想来替我做手术，可是你知道一旦接受手术，我暂时就什么都不能干，所以⋯现在不行。”Tony很认真地回答。<br/>
“啊？”没料到他突如其来的正经，Peter表现得颇为不知所措，“那么⋯其实⋯我，我并没有干涉您的意思，我只是希望，嗯，您知道自己在做什么就好。你一直都是正确的。”<br/>
“嗯？正确？”Tony嗤笑一声，指着mark4的概念图说：“好吧，小朋友，我承认你的建议非常有用。你觉的我还需要给它安装什么？”<br/>
Peter认真地望着Tony的脸，确定他不是开玩笑，咬咬唇，思想斗争了一会儿才说：<br/>
“减震吸收层，保温隔热层，滑翔装置，降落伞，卫星定位一一嗯，您现在有私人卫星吗？”<br/>
Tony愣了一瞬，目光投向自己手上的戒指。<br/>
他有个什么Spider-man朋友，那人造了个定位系统，Spider-man会吐丝吧？所以⋯他究竟是什么人，接近他有什么目的？<br/>
--------------------------<br/>
题外话：每次看到某个Tony一人在工作室的场景，比如Tony受伤了，Tony三天三夜不睡觉忘我工作，Tony特别高兴研发有新进展等等，我都会不自觉地想一一等他兴奋的劲头过去时，内心深处该多孤独，多需要一个真心疼爱他包容他的人来分享喜悦分担痛苦，理想信念和目标都高度一致的另一半！小辣椒明显不是他的灵魂伴侣，而Peter遗憾地错过他半生。虽然残缺是留白的美，但不是我想赋予他们完美的未来。我唯一希望的就是让他们幸福快乐地陪伴彼此，相知相爱相守相随相携走下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣3️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>Lofter2500粉贺🥰来喝个肉汤先💕不过因为是Tony的梦境YY，所以角度是铁虫😝😝😝虫铁的亲们介意就略过前面，从分割线下开始看，抱歉🙆🏻♀️🙆🏻♀️🙆🏻♀️</p><p>“Mr.Stark，我帮您洗澡。”<br/>
这个声音真好听！丝滑柔顺又不乏跳脱，像夹着朗姆酒浸葡萄干和巧克力馅的天使蛋糕，好想咬一口。<br/>
Tony低头看见那个挽起袖子的青年解开自己的裤子，便配合他脱掉所有衣物。<br/>
那人笨拙的样子一看就没干过伺候人的事，小心而费力地洗完后背，绕过来跪在男人腿间。<br/>
坐在那里居高临下从Peter头顶望下去，Tony突然产生了一种荒诞的错觉：这哪是什么洗澡？分明是借口帮忙，实则为了吹箫！<br/>
(箫你愿意吗😛)<br/>
毛巾刚接触大腿，Tony的呼吸就乱了。等那白皙纤长的手指轻轻执起自己警觉的凶器，空气都紧张起来。<br/>
Tony屏住呼吸托起专心做事的青年的下巴，快速摘下那副碍眼的黑框眼镜丢掉。<br/>
Peter扬起犹带晶莹水珠的睫毛，惊讶地望向男人的脸。<br/>
浴室弥漫着水雾犹如滤镜，那双黑亮的大眼睛瞪圆，O起红润润的小嘴唇，无辜又纯真。他的皮肤泛着奶白的光泽，美味可口的样子引得Tony喉结翻滚，登时起了反应。<br/>
X！这可是个货真价实的男人！男人！！男人！！！<br/>
才几天没吃肉，瞧瞧你那点出息？！对着个男的都摇头摆尾，你的节操呢！<br/>
内心无力地吐槽挣扎抗拒着（？）视线却赤裸裸地胶着在人家身上无法移开。那个伪青年的脸红彤彤的，满满的少年感。Tony屏息凝视着他羞涩地垂下长睫，伸出粉红色的小舌头，张大嘴缓慢试探着含入自己远超常规的利器。<br/>
心跳狂乱，电流从大脑沿着脊背蹿过全身，Tony头皮发麻，手指紧张地扣住浴缸边缘，脚趾不受控制地分开点地，承受着自重，大腿肌肉群绷紧，腰部前送，极欲更深入那张甜蜜的小嘴，要形容感受就是：真他X的爽爆！<br/>
一声叹息溢出Tony的喉咙，没多久呼吸就粗重炙热。他突然拽起不知所措的青年的额发粗鲁地将他抵到墙上，按住那雪白纤细的手腕，凶悍地覆上他的身体，狠狠地辗转亲吻那两片削薄的唇，吸吮绞缠他幼嫩的舌。<br/>
Peter喉间溢出似痛苦又似欢娱的闷哼，像一瓢热水滚烫了Tony这锅沸油，他瞬间炸开，再不矫情地自我辩白，急切地环紧壁咚的人，把右手从腰间探入Peter裤腰，左手则伸进T裇，抚摸他丝滑无瑕的后背。<br/>
摸索到人家腿间的东西全无反应，Tony瞬间心凉半截，他讪讪地放开Peter，甚至不敢面对他那双明亮的眼睛。<br/>
他喜欢着他的特助！<br/>
Tony嗫嚅着说不出解释的话语，这时他的心脏突然剧痛，他捂着胸口蹲下去。<br/>
“啊⋯⋯救命⋯”Tony向上伸出手，感觉自己像整个浸泡在无边的黑暗水域，几欲窒息。<br/>
“⋯生，先生？先生请醒来，你在做噩梦。”<br/>
Jarvis的呼唤终于传入Tony大脑，他猛地坐起来。<br/>
凌晨四点，四下漆黑无人。<br/>
Tony松了口气，倒回床上，再也无法安眠。<br/>
被子鼓起一个大包，Tony试图回忆他经历过的最性感火辣的美女，长腿童颜巨无霸是Sophie？Sally？Sabrina？还是Madge？Mandy？Myrna？或者时间太久名字记错了，她叫什么来着？<br/>
昂扬的欲望渐渐平息。Tony正要松口气，脑海里控制不住浮现出刚才梦里的画面，他瞬间又精神抖擞。<br/>
X！饿几天你就无法无天了？饿死也不能馋男人明白吧！兄弟，你的口味太重了吧？！你倒底想怎么样？<br/>
想想其他男人，Tony浑身恶寒，赶紧把他们赶出大脑。<br/>
好吧，不管怎样，不能被梦牵着鼻子走！我得赶紧想办法忘掉那些荒诞的情节，以免明天当着他的面做出什么奇怪的事情来。<br/>
数学界还没解决的七个“世界难题”都有什么来着？NP完全问题，霍奇猜想，庞加莱猜想，黎曼假设？杨-米尔斯存在性和质量缺口⋯纳卫尔-斯托可方程，BSD猜想，完全正确！<br/>
我从哪里开始论证呢？嗯⋯BSD猜想？好吧，有理点的群的大小与一个有关的蔡塔函数⋯Wow，那孩子的那个部位摸起来手感真不错，大小嘛⋯似乎不太够用？天！他怎么用那么可爱的东西取悦女人呢？那些个女的会狠狠使用他⋯<br/>
X！女人有什么好？！根本就是一群虚伪的骗子！这一身的顶级奢华的皮肤便宜她们不是摆明了浪费吗！<br/>
他应该在我床上娇喘呻吟，用他那双细腿夹紧我的腰，我会忍不住把他弄哭吧？哭泣着疯狂逃离我给他的高潮，然后我就能把他绑起来⋯<br/>
Peter，Pete⋯乖宝贝，快动动你的小腰～～<br/>
X！我到底怎么了？不过是一个梦，我究竟在想些什么鬼！！<br/>
Tony把脸埋进枕头，脑子里乱哄哄的，胡思乱想到天光大亮，终于挣扎着爬起来去了工作室。<br/>
----------------------------------<br/>
Peter可不知道Tony的煎熬，他还沉浸在昨晚和他交流mark4的系统构建讨论时，两人思想碰撞出美妙的创意火花，一大早就迫不及待地去海边跑完步，回来做早餐。<br/>
Tony绝大多数时间不挑食，基本给什么吃什么，而且会吃很快，总是解决任务般吃完饭就一头扎进做不完的实验中，甚至下一顿饭直接忘掉。<br/>
所以今早他明显不太对劲。<br/>
Peter战战兢兢地准备着早餐，背后投射来的视线宛若实质，不知为什么，总觉的侵略性十足，让他心神不宁，汗毛都竖了起来。<br/>
不应该呀！我又没说错什么话⋯或许吧？<br/>
Tony坐在餐桌边单手撑脸仔细望着Peter，研究他有什么天大的魅力，到底哪里让自己如此着迷一一桌下有个地方现在还硬梆梆，嗯，裤子也有点紧。<br/>
严格来说，我不知道他是谁，他来自哪里，他的兴趣爱好，他的朋友和亲人，他照顾我的原因，他总是提前给我需要的东西，为什么会对这样一个人有那种奇怪的想法？<br/>
这种现象无疑是错误的，而且已经严重影响到我正常的生活，必须尽快解决。<br/>
是一时兴起的新鲜刺激导致的冲动吗？是不是上他一次就会回到从前？我该怎么让他答应呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣4️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从餐厅的窗户望出去，天气晴朗，万里无云，阳光洒在波光粼粼的海面，泛着言语无法表述的美妙蓝光，更衬得室内空气凝滞，气氛微妙。Peter超不自在地和他的老板吃完早餐，其间话没说几句，聊得前言不搭后语，直到目送Tony远去，他才抚胸吐出长长的一口郁气。<br/>
Peter利落地把餐具放入洗碗机里，启动后站在一旁发呆。<br/>
Tony的表现很不对劲！是不是我不小心露出了什么破绽？他那么聪明，该不会是察觉到了什么吧！是昨晚上我太得意忘形，为了让他高兴聊太深了？我说过现在没出现的技术没？唉！面对活生生又这么年轻帅气的Mr.Stark，我怎么可能不激动！真是的！他人就在眼前我却不得不每天都装成蛮不在乎⋯唉，我太难了！</p><p>    叹了口气，Peter取出餐具一一归位，深深吸气让自己平静。<br/>
看来以后我必须更加注意才行！而且，Obadiah Stane这时应该去阿富汗了吧？<br/>
但愿他晚点回来！嗯⋯抱歉，Tony⋯你又要受折磨了。所以，请你快点把伤都养好。<br/>
这时，门铃响起来，Jarvis提示有陌生人到访。<br/>
Peter面露惊讶地走出去，迎接第一位上门的外人。<br/>
“你好！”对方戴着印有Lakers标识的帽子，开门见山地说：“听说Tony Stark准备带他的甜心来看球，我们老板特地让我送两张今晚的球票来，请代为转达。”<br/>
竟然真的是湖人队的工作人员！Peter莞尔一笑，接过票愉快快地对对方说：“好的，谢谢，我会转交的。你们这赛季打得太棒了！总决赛也会横扫对手吧？”<br/>
对方耸耸肩，看上去自信十足。季后赛12场，西部诸强没一个能阻住湖人的摧枯拉朽，东部那些弱鸡（😅😝抱歉啦）当然完全不在话下！更别提对手还是个『一人球队』的76人啦！</p><p>    礼貌的送别了湖人队的工作人员，Peter一路小跑去了Tony的工作室。<br/>
“Mr.Stark，有人送来这个！”Peter挥挥手里的票，看到男人回头冲他扬起嘴角。<br/>
“喜欢吗？”Tony问。<br/>
“诶？”Peter疑惑地瞪圆他会说话的大眼睛反问。<br/>
“不是说要带你去看球吗？”Tony离开手边摆弄的旧战甲，慢悠悠地走过来。<br/>
“啊⋯？那个⋯不只是说说而已吗？”Peter在他不克制的直视中红着脸低下头小声嘀咕。<br/>
Tony走到他面前，仍然没有站住的意思，一直往前走。Peter在距离拉近到30厘米以内时，不由自主地踉跄着后退，直到后背抵上门，而Tony伸出右手撑在他耳边的墙上。<br/>
Tony的呼吸吹拂着Peter额前的发丝，Peter感觉自己那三根头发紧张地激动颤抖，它们碰到了那人的脸颊，简直兴奋到无以附加。<br/>
“我对你⋯”Tony压低了声音，刻意将性感磁性又沙哑的声线展示出来，潮热的呼吸喷洒在Peter耳边，让那耳朵红得像要滴血。“可不止说说而已。”</p><p>    Peter的心脏拼命跳动，热血从头沸腾到脚，若非靠墙支撑，估计他该不争气地倒下了。<br/>
谁能抗拒这个男人的魅力？这是要人命吗！他太撩了，这就是传说中的连声音都能让耳朵怀孕吧？难怪人人都爱Tony Stark！<br/>
“你⋯要带去看球的『甜心』⋯是指的我吗？”死命按衲蠢动的心思，Peter抿紧唇，捏皱了手里的票。<br/>
“如果你不再戴那副丑毙的眼镜，”Tony整个人都压下来，头凑向他白皙的颈项，温热的气息喷上Peter的耳垂，“这么理解我也不介意。”<br/>
“别⋯别开玩笑了！我可是男的！”Peter狼狈地推开他，难堪地跑出工作室。<br/>
Tony在他身后坏笑。<br/>
这年头，未成年的女孩子都大胆地要命，调起情来毫不含糊。他一个二十多岁的小伙子，稍微挑 逗一下就红成煮熟的螃蟹，真真极品！<br/>
这螃蟹大餐闻起来就让人十指大动。而且，他果然很喜欢我。<br/>
嗯，这才合理。呵呵。</p><p>    --------------------------<br/>
Peter开着Stark4牌号的奥迪R8载着副驾驶上戴着Giorgio Armani茶色墨镜的Tony，一边暗暗吐槽自己真香的心态，一边不时用眼角余光偷瞄坐姿慵懒的男人，Peter既激动又紧张，努力憋着冲到嘴边的笑，露出唇上可爱的小酒窝。<br/>
Tony被他的傻样娱乐到了，却一言不发地假装严肃，虽然内心很享受他自然流露出的对自己掩饰不住的喜欢。<br/>
虽然距开场时间提前了三个小时，但进入市区就开始堵。毕竟总决赛第一场，大家的心情都很激动嘛！<br/>
车子艰难地开进Staples Center，马上就有闻风而来的工作人员帮忙泊车，Tony则带着Peter熟门熟路地去了他习惯的那间休息室。<br/>
Peter压低了帽沿，新奇地跟着Tony，打量着这座外型独特，新鲜落成仅一年多，却因湖人事隔多年夺冠一一当然，现在还没有三连冠一一而名声大噪的多功能球馆。<br/>
明星们也热衷于在这里开唱。当年Michael Jackson临终前一天还在这儿为演唱会排练，在那个遥远的年代，他已成绝唱。当然，现在还有希望见到他真人呢！<br/>
Peter想得出神，但Tony突然停住脚步时，他下意识灵活地向旁边迈出一步，避免了撞上男人后背。<br/>
Peter小小吐出口气，跟随Tony走进休息室。<br/>
茶几上摆满了White Castle的迷你汉堡，着实让Peter大开眼界，他突然觉得很饿。<br/>
“那个⋯我们一共几个人？”Peter粗略估算，至少有七八十个汉堡，就开口问。<br/>
“你还想要谁来？”Tony皱起眉头，“比如，Pepper？”<br/>
“啊？我不是那个意思⋯ ”Peter起码的察言观色还是会的，尤其对方脸上赤裸裸的挂着我不高兴，快来哄我。<br/>
Peter手脚麻利地把可乐端到Tony面前插好吸管，又打开波浪薯条，拆开一个汉堡的包装折好，直接塞到Tony手里。<br/>
“这个量真的不像是我们两个人吃的完的。”看到对方脸色转暖， Peter又耸耸肩补充了一句。<br/>
“一百个而已。剩下的看完球当宵夜。”Tony一口咬下去，袖珍的汉堡就少了三分之一。<br/>
Peter看他吃得香，也放心地开吃一一然后就停不下来。<br/>
两人比赛似的你一个，我一个，一桌汉堡以肉眼可见的速度减少，而他们边吃还偶尔相视一笑。<br/>
Peter不得不承认，那么多口味，每个都超级喜欢！所以等他瘫到沙发上吐出满足的饱嗝时，Tony挑眉露出一副“我就知道会这样”的坏笑。<br/>
----------------------------<br/>
题外话：为什么是White Castle😁😁2004年被美国时代杂志评选“最具时代影响力的17个汉堡”排名第一名，	甚至当年因为太好吃了，有导演自发拍了个喜剧电影，叫《寻堡奇遇》😅目前370多家店主要集中在美国北部，海外市场只有中国上海。因为追求口味和品质的高标准，在美国有一大批忠实粉丝，漫威创始人Stan Lee曾在采访中说他85年前就是White Castle的忠实粉丝，2017年被白色城堡授予终身荣誉会员。<br/>
记得《绿皮书》里的White Castle出镜吗？黑人钢琴家的白人保镖Tony（另一个😜）扬言一顿吃了48个汉堡一一而且是芝士汉堡！<br/>
在电影《饥饿游戏》拍摄时，澳大利亚演员利亚姆 海姆斯沃斯（Liam Hemsworth雷神他弟）一次开车前往最近的White Castle，吃下了45个小汉堡😅😂😂😂<br/>
居然介绍了两百字😝😝😝我怎么像个打广告的😵😵😵当然上海还有著名的Shack Shake😋😋有机会，大家记得去打卡哟💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣5⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吃撑了的男人们在休息室玩了一个多小时的游戏，距离开场还有十五分钟时，Tony搭上Peter的肩膀，两人说着话往球场去。<br/>“Emm，说实话，如果我说我不太懂篮球，你会不会生气？”Peter瞪着他的大眼睛，瘪着嘴的小模样无辜又可爱， “因为比起篮球，我更喜欢美式足球。”<br/>“现在离超级碗还久。”Tony伸手压低Peter的帽檐，本来搭在他肩上的手速然收紧，健壮的手臂环上他脖子，手则自然垂在他胸前，两人几乎脸颊相贴。<br/>Peter被帽子遮住了眼睛，垂睫近距离细瞧Tony挺拔的鼻梁和性感的唇，突然口干舌燥，不自觉地抿嘴咽下口水。<br/>看到这一幕的Tony极快地擦过他的唇角，然后若无其事地转头和别人打了个招呼，再回转面对Peter时嘴边已经漾起迷人的弧度。<br/>“年底带你去，honey。”他压低声音说。<br/>Peter脸红心跳，他觉得自己已经理智全无，脑子里乱哄哄的。<br/>那是一个吻吗？不会吧⋯是意外吗？是吧！总不可能天天换美女的Tony Stark转了性想泡我吧！Oh！Peter Parker你都在乱YY什么东西😵😵😵这样意 淫尊敬的Mr.Stark，简直太过份了！快把你肮脏的念头赶出大脑，永远不要再放它进来！<br/>等恢复神智时，Peter发现他们已经坐在了场边，竟然是头排！<br/>湖人总决赛头排什么概念？平时场边票2500美金一张还稀缺到买不着，总决赛至少翻倍！据说这场比赛的场边票已经至少炒到了10000美元以上😱😱😱而这可是2001年！<br/>球员们在场上做着练习，全场18897名球迷们高喊“横扫”的巨浪震耳欲聋，Peter第一次近距离亲眼目睹顶尖球队的现场，心情也跟着high起来。<br/>势不可挡的OK组合出场时房顶都快掀翻了，大鲨鱼Shaquille O'Neal和黑曼巴Kobe Bryant都表现得无比轻松。因为他们在季后赛还未尝一败。<br/>Peter看到他们和Tony打招呼，而后者熟练回了个手势，就知道是老相识。<br/>这场比赛的看点很多，Peter也让Edith查过资料，提前知道是相当精彩的一场比赛，否则他就找理由不来了。<br/>具体来说看什么，公认看点一个是见证无往不利的OK组合的二冠之路，二是证明九六年的状元秀和第16顺位新秀谁更强？<br/>当年NBA最矮状元AI（Allen Iverson）就被寄予厚望，飞人乔丹身高198厘米，极限弹跳离地1.2米，AI则是1.1米，他官方身高才1.83（据称实际1.78😂而且臂展居然196）！<br/>另一个田径之王短跑飞人博尔特百米成绩是9.58秒，AI百米成绩10.13，在高中就是美国短跑预备队员，达到了职业田径运动员水准，在球场上具有绝对的统治力！<br/>而他在Peter所在的时空早已退役，因为不愿当替补。他全部生涯场均出场时间是41.1分钟，几乎打满全场！场均26.7分，3.7篮板， 6.6助攻， 2.2抢断的数据在NBA所有球员中排名前三，能和他相比的只有张伯伦那些远古大神。<br/>在这场比赛前，76人队在东部赛区决赛不仅打满7场，更在加时赛才战胜猛龙，这场比赛中，AI带着全身11处伤出战52分钟，砍下48分5个篮板6个助攻，5个抢断，带领76人以107比101在客场打破了湖人的不败金身，狠搧了湖人的耳光。<br/>而让Peter觉得不得不来的原因是，AI在高中打橄榄球四分卫牛的一批👍👍👍1993同时获得了弗吉尼亚州橄榄球州冠军及年度最佳球员和篮球州冠军年度最佳球员。因为NBA能赚钱才最终选择打篮球😅😂他的家境很不好。<br/>这一点Peter倒没鄙视之心。他见惯了住在贫民窟被看不起乃至长年忍受欺凌，利用自己的天赋换取更好的生活没什么不对。况且他以一己之力得到了全世界球迷的认可和赞叹，Peter觉得自己有必要好好观察这个人。<br/>球赛从开场就火药味十足。湖人拿到了第一球，但大鲨鱼尚未进入状态，投球不中， 76人反攻，最后落到了AI手中，连晃Kobe，命中一个2分球。<br/>然后湖人迅速反扑，球过半场，给到大鲨鱼，他背身强打篮下，终于挽回之前的错误，扳回一球。<br/>Tony兴奋地鼓掌又吹口哨，让Peter看得颇为惊奇。<br/>但是没有1秒钟的停歇，球很快再次到了76人半场， AI在罚球线附近一记假投妙传，用漂亮的助攻，让球又进了。<br/>再次传到湖人半场，球补了三次不进，被AI抢断，再次运往76人半场。<br/>这时，裁判吹湖人队防守大师Fisher阻挡AI犯规，界外重掷，76人两投不中被湖人抢断，来到篮下又被76人再次抢回，AI快若闪电般回到己方篮下进球。<br/>比赛一直节奏非常快，擅打Run and gun战术的两队球员们贡献了一场超高水平的比赛，仿佛只要一个眨眼，就会错过重要进攻。<br/>Peter一直屏息凝神，大气都不敢出。<br/>这样一个夹杂在一群彪形大汉中间的小矮子，用他永不服输，喜欢把所有的不可能变为可能的精神，不仅为自己赢得了The answer这样一个炫酷的外号，而且以一头狮子带一群绵羊的方式和联盟的巨头斗到旗鼓相当，简直太惊艳了！<br/>终于熬到了中场， Peter略微松了口气，接过Tony递来的饮料灌了一大口。<br/>“虽然你肯定更喜欢湖人，但是我决定迷他了！他真的很厉害！他是除了你，单兵作战能力最强的人！太棒了！”Peter转头指着AI对Tony说。<br/>他表情鲜活，亮晶晶的眼神宛若一道光直射 进Tony心里，照亮了某个不曾被开发过的深涧，那里有洪流兀自在奔腾。<br/>男人伸手环住Peter的背，把他揽入怀中，另一只手按住他戴着帽子的后脑，嘴唇狠狠擦过他的唇，把自己的脸埋进他颈间，在别人看来就是一个庆祝的拥抱。<br/>“是因为他的身高和你一样迷你？”<br/>Peter马上要挣开Tony，却在听到男人的闷吭声停了下来。突然想起他身上有很多伤。<br/>“你别这样，我⋯我有喜欢的人了！”Peter小声嚷着。<br/>“Pepper不会介意的，你就说是我强迫你。”Tony抱够了才慢慢放手，但是仍揽着Peter肩膀。他相信自己的眼光，小辣椒才不会喜欢这个青涩又害羞的小鬼。<br/>“不，不是的！”Peter表情有瞬间的崩坏，眼里光芒闪烁，“我喜欢的人不是她。”<br/>“嗯？”Tony挑眉低头怀疑地打量着他，仿佛在说你可别骗我。<br/>“她那么喜欢你，又什么都会，我很尊敬她的，你别乱想。”Peter不敢直视Tony。<br/>“那么她是谁？公司同事？”Tony追问。<br/>“不，他一一”Peter下意识想解释，张嘴却什么都说不出来。<br/>“他？”Tony皱眉重复，“你喜欢男人？”<br/>“当然不！我可是交过女朋友的！”Peter虽然强硬反驳，但表情却有些茫然，他都不知道自己怎么了。<br/>照理说，他应该想起Liz或者MJ，但为什么下意识想到的却是那个男人？<br/>“难道世界上还有比我更优秀的男人？”Tony不悦地微扬下巴，“他比我好？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣6️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr.Stark，您确实知道自己在说什么？”Peter表情扭曲，他简直无法形容自己狗血漫天的奇葩心情。<br/>偶像睡粉啥的被韩娱圈曝得举世震惊，但好歹人家大男主潜的都是美貌的女孩子。我偶像撩拨我个男的⋯😳😨😰是开玩笑，还是认真找刺激？总规不会是走心的！以前可没听说他有这等爱好啊！<br/>Tony耸耸肩，当着Peter的面，把他刚喝过可乐的杯子递到嘴边，望着Peter脸红的可爱反应一口干了。<br/>Tony虽然表现得淡定，但内心万马奔腾。借着拥抱偷香这种事他可从没干过，听了都嗤之以鼻。对一个男人做出如此疯狂的行为，心痒难耐到偷吃，还连续两次，他老脸都快挂不住了！但这还不是最惨的，可怕之处在于他对他的小嘴唇上瘾了，一轻一重的两次接触时间太短，完全不解渴！<br/>就连Peter把烧红的脸颊埋进手心里逃避的样子都萌他一脸血，蠢蠢欲动。<br/>所以他也需要时间理清自己的想法，假装高傲扭头轻哼，没有再闹下去。<br/>Peter以为自己会受影响而看不下去，但开场分分钟就沉进了比赛。<br/>AI的身高体重都不行，经常被人撞飞，但他从来不像某些足球运动员那样赖在地上不起来，总是第一时间顽强地快速爬起来，用实力打对方的脸，完全看不出来带着11处伤在战斗。他顶着对方近两万球迷的干扰声罚球，在一面倒的嘘声里勇往直前，大屏幕上放他的特写镜头时，他黑亮的大眼睛里只有理智和坚决，Peter为他狠捏了把汗。<br/>AI在场上拼每一秒钟，从不犹豫和退缩，一次次冷静到极致地插上，拦截，助攻，三分，上篮一一没有任何人能阻止他！<br/>Peter突然就不纠结改不改变历史的问题了。<br/>他出现在这个时代，本身就不该发生。既然事成定局，不就代表历史已经改变了吗？他的初心是拼命保护Tony，保护其他人，提前预警危机，那只会让历史变得更好，而不是重蹈复辙，牺牲那么多人。<br/>我可以。我一定可以！我必须做到！！<br/>Peter的表情真正放松下来，更加全身心投入比赛，不时挥拳高声呐喊助威，那劲头让Tony颇为意外，却心情不错地和他杠起来。<br/>于是大屏幕上就多次出现Tony和一个戴帽子看不清脸的年轻人吵吵打闹却意外和谐的镜头，连现场解说员都抽空调侃了两句。<br/>场上局势四节没浪费一分钟，十分钟加时赛也紧张激烈，直到比分定格在107比101。<br/>湖人队球星们垂头丧气进了球员通道，记者们在现场采访AI和非洲大叔一一76人队中锋Dikembe Mutombo，一位坚持做慈善和被特赦在球场上封盖别人后摇手指不会判技术犯规的传奇人物。<br/>Peter虽然嘴都合不拢，但是为了照顾Tony的情绪，他们早早离了场。<br/>车子缓慢地驶出Staples Center，路上很堵。Tony心情似乎不坏，一手拿着汉堡自己吃，另一只手的则喂Peter。<br/>“你还觉得篮球不如美式足球吗？”Tony随兴地问。<br/>“我承认篮球也很精彩，但是我还是非常热爱美式足球！”Peter显然还沉浸在刚才的比赛中气氛中，脸颊上的红晕未褪。<br/>“为什么？恕我直言，你的体格可不像能入选球队的选手。”Tony耸耸肩。<br/>“我的确没有。”后面其实可以有，但我不想那么高调。<br/>“那你怎么保持这种热情的？因为球星？NY Giants（纽约巨人队）在NFL可没有那么强。”Tony趁喂他的时候又问。<br/>“其实⋯是我小时候喜欢的⋯电影。”Peter模糊地说着草草咽下食物，就开始念：“And I want the ends in there fast, every play, every play.<br/>（我要对方每一次进攻，每一次进攻都迅速终结.）<br/>we're under control.<br/>（我们全神贯注。）”<br/>“Any men in the backfield, analyre before you move.<br/>（所有的防守队员，行动之前都想清楚了）<br/>if they throw a forward pass, see the ball in the air.<br/>（如果他们向前传球，盯着空中的球 ）<br/>and then go and get it,when we get it.<br/>（然后冲上去接球，抢到以后）<br/>that's when we go on offense. that's when we go to them.<br/>（我们就开始进攻，那时我们便冲向他们。）”Tony抢答道。<br/>Peter惊奇地看着他，两人一起笑着继续往下念：<br/>“We're going inside and outside them, inside and outside them.<br/>（我们来回冲击他们的队伍，来回冲击）<br/>we'll get them and keep them on the run.<br/>（我们牵制住对手，让他们不断地跑）<br/>we won't pass unless our secondary conmes up too close.<br/>（除非对手的二线防守队员逼近。否则别传球）<br/>but don't forget, we'll get them on the run and go,go,go,go!<br/>（但别忘了，我们得让他们疲于奔跑 跑 跑 跑）<br/>don't stop until we're over the goal line.<br/>（没过得分线坚决不要停）<br/>don't forget men, today's the day we'ew gonna win.<br/>（大家别忘了，今天可是我们取得胜利的日子）<br/>they can't beat us in the fight and we'll fight,fight,fight,fight!<br/>（我们绝不会被他们打败 加油 加油 加油！）”<br/>“Amazing！”Peter露出大大的笑，就差扑上去给Tony一个拥抱，“你居然会背这个！你还知道Rudy！”<br/>Tony矜持地扬起下巴笑着，“你可要知道，这部电影里Rudy那个低调的胖子帮手可是我朋友Jon Favreau（Happy）演的，我当年可是陪他看过现场的！”<br/>“Wow～你可真幸福！”Peter的谈兴被调动起来，“那你怎么没有迷上美式足球？”<br/>“谁知道呢？或许是因为这里没有NFL球队。”Tony又给他塞了一口食物，“所以一部电影就把你收买了？”<br/>“当然不是！还有另一部！”Peter说起来就刹不住，和目前龟速的车队长龙相反，他谈兴大发，“我小时候还看过一部叫Facing the Giants的励志电影，内容是教练带一个超烂的橄榄球队，带领他们变强的过程。其中有一段训练死亡爬行，主角brock蒙眼身上扛着一个队友爬行，教练一直在旁边鼓励他，最后他爬完整个球场！大家都觉得不可思议，并就此开始努力，最后他们一路都赢了！你知道吗？从小就瘦弱被欺负的我因为相信电影开始锻练身体。”<br/>“所以之后没人敢欺负你了？”Tony问。<br/>“那怎么可能！我发现身体素质是天生的，很难改变。他们一直欺负我到初中。”Peter笑着摇头。<br/>“你恨他们吗？”Tony接着问。<br/>“不，其实就某些方面来说，他们也并没有那么坏。至少他们让我学会了坚强，当然也有好人会帮助我。”Peter自然地张开嘴，却在发现Tony递过来的是他自己咬过的那个汉堡后，把脸转向一边，“Hi，hihihi～那个是你咬过的，别想骗我吃你的口水！”<br/>“被你发现了！”Tony直起身来向Peter那边靠，幼稚地非要给他吃，“说什么都没用！你应该感谢我没有亲自用嘴喂你！乖乖吃吧你一一”<br/>满天繁星下，一路上灯火霓虹闪烁，虽然用时三个小时才回到家，气氛却越来越好，两人聊得意犹未尽。<br/>依依不舍地在一楼告别，Peter 因为想通了困扰他的难题，洗漱完躺在床上很快就睡着了。<br/>这时的Tony却翻来覆去怎么样都睡不着。<br/>他自认不是个拖泥带水的人，但胸口满满的幸福感，总想搂抱亲吻一个男人算怎么回事？在车里打闹呵痒时，他甚至如梦中那样毫无违合地对他起了反应，再骗自己说什么新鲜刺激鬼都不信！<br/>“Jarvis，搜索电影Facing the Giants。”<br/>反正睡不着，就看看他喜欢的电影吧！<br/>“抱歉先生，并没有这部电影。”Jarvis绅士地回答。<br/>Tony摸着下巴蹙眉，他不可能记错片名。<br/>“那就搜索主角名字叫Brock的美式足球电影。”他略微思索后又说。<br/>“好的。⋯我并没有搜索到主角名字叫Brock的美式足球电影。”Jarvis接着回答。<br/>一道闪电划过Tony的脑海，他冷了脸命令：<br/>“把所有关于美式足球的励志电影都搜出来！”<br/>-----------------------------<br/>经典励志电影《Rudy》里面有乔恩·费儒😁😁😁<br/>小成本电影《Facing the Giants》上映于2006年，上映即成热门👍👍👍<br/>美式足球的励志电影都非常好看，有很多培训机构的拓展课会用到它们当教材，真心推荐观看哦💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣7️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看了许多搜索结果，Tony也没找到Peter说的电影。时近午夜，他焦躁地挥手关了所有页面。<br/>摆脱心情不佳的利器是专心工作。只有造物才能冷静神经。⋯或许练练身体也不错。<br/>他到工作室不久，小辣椒竟然不请自来，说了些她这几天留心的发现。<br/>Tony正愁进不去公司拿不到证据，就说服她去帮自己复制公司总裁办公室电脑中的隐藏文件夹。<br/>Pepper虽然很不乐意，但表态为了他还是会去。<br/>她走后，Tony关了灯，一个人坐在黑暗里陷入沉思。<br/>他一直知道她喜欢自己，他也很满意她的能力。没有喜欢上Peter前，他不必多方权衡便已经决定娶她，傻子都知道她的工作能力有多强，娶她是简单直接保持工作和生活状态最理智又优质的解决方案，甚至只要和她结婚，他就可以毫无顾虑地做自己想做的事，她会搞定他不想干的所有，完美。<br/>可是现在，一切都变了。<br/>他不再觉得娶谁都一样，也不想找刺激搞只有身体愉悦的419，虽然还没有上Peter的床，但他已经止不住地向往他红透的脸，他叫到嘶哑的声音，他清晨睁眼的样子，他欣喜的无邪笑容，他随时望过来叫人心悸的眼神⋯⋯<br/>DXXn！他竟然开始幻想和他在一起后的生活！<br/>Tony捂住眼睛，谴责自己无耻利用了Pepper。<br/>不知道过了多久，门口传来一声轻微的响动，在空旷的黑暗中十分突兀。<br/>Peter轻手轻脚地进了工作室，打开灯坐在工作台前认真制作着什么，专注到他走近也没反应。<br/>“你⋯这是在干什么？”Tony凑近一看，顿时乐了，揉乱了Peter一头短发。<br/>“你没睡？”Peter捂着胸口反问，貌似吓了一跳。<br/>“睡不着。”Tony用下巴指指他手上的东西，手在他短发上乱摸，“你做的？”<br/>“嗯，我觉得您没有做备用反应堆，这不好⋯”Peter左右摇头躲Tony的手，把东西递过去，“所以，我先替您把准备工作做好。”<br/>“手艺不错！”Tony拿起他焊好的底座观察，手工艺精湛，绝不是个没实操经验的文科生做的出来的。<br/>“我从小就喜欢自己动手，”被偶像表扬让Peter兴奋极了，又藏不住话了，“因为不能破坏家里的东西，我就特别喜欢去拣别人丢弃的电子垃圾，修理或者重新组装，就有自己的造物了！当然，我没你那么天才，4岁能造电路板，所以就只能当爱好。”<br/>“既然喜欢，为什么不学电子工程专业？”Tony随口问。<br/>“那样太慢了。”Peter低头组装着细部构造，随口说道：“总有人言语攻击我偶像，我要成为记者，成为专栏作家，用笔和相机让大家亲眼看到他，感受到他，让他们知道他是什么样的人，即使他本人并不在意那些。”<br/>“Wow，真感人！”Tony啧了一声，并不真心地撇嘴， “你跟你偶像说过吗？嗯？”<br/>“我不是正在说吗？”Peter突然意识到自己说了什么，登时弄断了手里精细的部件，红着脸站起来又带倒了椅子，发出巨响，“啊！我⋯抱歉！我胡说的！我⋯我没有说你是我偶像⋯”<br/>“我知道，”Tony点点头，一点点靠近他，“我理解，没有人不爱Tony Stark。”<br/>“我我我⋯你别过来！”Peter挥着手臂指着Tony威胁，“我会对你不客气的！”<br/>“怎么不客气？告诉我⋯”Tony笑他张牙舞爪的小模样，全无顾忌更近地凑过去。<br/>Peter忍无可忍，拦腰抱起他，一路小跑给送回寝室放到床上，半蹲半跪在床边，像位忠诚的骑士那样拉起他的手虔诚地贴上自己的额头。<br/>这样呆在他身边，幸福到不知从哪里偷来的时光让Peter既喜又忧，他的心里满满都是他，他愿用所有的一切来换他的人生平安顺遂。<br/>“请保护好你的身体，早点恢复健康，我们都需要你。”Peter抬起头认真地望进Tony的眼睛，那眸中深深的情感震撼了男人。<br/>岂止是深爱，说刻骨铭心也不为过！怎么会有人情深至此？那是因为我吗？<br/>Tony不自然地避开了他的视线。<br/>“Mr.Stark，你有什么心事吗？”Peter敏感地察觉到男人情绪低落，瞬间回复正常，“因为我的话？还是我弄痛你了？”<br/>Tony沉默半晌，终于闭上眼睛颓下肩倒向Peter的方向，额抵他锁骨。<br/>“Pepper入夜前来过，我叫她去复制公司里我的隐藏文件。⋯现在，我很后悔。”<br/>Tony枕在Peter肩上，听到他呼吸陡然加重，心情更觉沉重。<br/>“我去帮她。”Peter扶起Tony，捏了捏他的肩膀，慢慢放他躺下，“你放心，我保证她一定会没事。你知道我有帮手。”<br/>“我⋯是不是很混蛋？”Tony望着天花板自语。<br/>“当然不。我们知道你有最美的灵魂，我们都会一直站在你这边。。”Peter用手覆上他的眼睛，长睫触碰手心痒痒的，他忍不住俯下身，隔着自己的手背烙下温柔的亲吻。<br/>“晚上我会带Miss Potts回来，睡吧。”Peter握着他的手，请Jarvis帮忙订票，并取消了早上7点的定时闹钟，因为已经快6点了。<br/>直到手中的拳头缓缓松开，男人的呼吸平顺绵长，Peter才把他的手塞进被子里，起身活动了僵硬的膝盖，回房收拾背包。想了想，把自己此前帮Pepper包装换下来第一代反应堆时仿制的那个成品也扔了进去。<br/>路上他联系上Fury，让他马上想办法傍晚给SI公司总部周围清场，还有准备尽可能多的人手，抓捕Obadiah Stane手下参与秘密武器试验的16区员工，惹来对方不悦的抱怨。<br/>抱怨归抱怨，关键时刻Fury非常靠得住。已经成为S.H.I.E.L.D.领导者的他马上派得力干将去SI总部保护Pepper，并着手准备Peter需要的一切。<br/>而Peter也没闲着，戴着Edith的他一路用无人机跟着Pepper，又发匿名消息给Rhodey说有人要杀Tony，中午下飞机后找地方换了战衣，直奔Pepper和S.H.I.E.L.D.探员们的车队，帮他们解决了追击的杀手。<br/>而后他忍住直接干掉Obadiah Stane的冲动，痛苦地放他离开去伤害他的Tony，他知道那样才能真正定他的罪。<br/>扭头去协助抓捕16区的科研人员和战斗力，扫荡公司各处布置的隐藏的秘密武器，Peter不会放过任何一个导致以后再生事端的祸患。<br/>重头戏在晚上，现在他要好好规划自己的时间和出场方式。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣8⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>近处的城市灯火通明，远方的夜空却漆黑一片。罪恶隐藏在城市中，纵有通明的灯火也照不亮人心中的贪婪和丑恶。<br/>被Obadiah Stane抢了反应堆的Tony跌跌撞撞地乘电梯下到地下室打破了旧反应堆摆件时愣了：电磁铁竟然也完好无损地收拾在一起！<br/>他忍受着麻痹和窒息，把它们装回胸前的空洞中。静待身体恢复正常的过程每一秒都是煎熬，伴随着冷汗和颤抖，他强迫自己保持意识，他想到早上Peter做的那个备用反应堆。<br/>他信仰科学，从不相信命运，可是科学却无法合理解释那人做过的事。这简直就像命运站在至高点翻云覆雨，睥睨般用他那无形之手随意愚弄了他。<br/>那个貌似弱不禁风的小Peter轻易能抱起他快跑，第一次见面提前就给了他定位指环，他不但知道Happy心脏不好，还在他回归的第一时间准备了叶绿素汁，他建议安装反导系统，他随口说出不存在的电影，他为Pepper把旧反应堆做成摆件，甚至把电磁铁装在一起！他好像什么都知道，这绝不是简单的巧合！他⋯是不是超能力者？他似乎⋯能预知未来？还有他说的那个Spider-man，他们是什么组织的成员吗？<br/>“Tony！Tony？”Rhodey的声音越来越近，“Tony！你还好吗？！”<br/>Rhodey扶起Tony时手都在颤抖，直到看到他睁着双眼才放松。<br/>“Pepper现在怎么样？”Tony一心关注着Pepper的安危，用尽全力才站起来。<br/>“放心，她现在很安全，有5名侦探和他在一起，他们正在去抓捕Obadiah。”Rhodey边回答边架起他，移到旁边治疗椅上，按他要求找到针剂注射。<br/>“Peter⋯”Tony刚说了个名字，又止住了，他知道他们俩不熟，应该没有联系。<br/>“对了！你的小助理怎么不在？”Rhodey处理完针筒突然转身说：“一定是受不了你的臭脾气离开了吧！说起来今天早上我收到一条信息，说有人要谋杀你，我竟追踪不到发件人！如果不是刚才Pepper的电话，我还真以为是恶做剧。”<br/>是Peter！Tony无比自信。<br/>只休息了十分钟，Tony就开始武装mark3。<br/>叫Rhodey帮忙打通空中管制，他飞往公司总部，途中给Pepper电话得知Obadiah Stane已经穿着改造的mark1在追杀他们，就不顾老反应堆能量不足，强行提速。<br/>他不知道Peter现在在哪，也顾不上他是否背叛了自己，现在只要有一个念头，就是去救Pepper！<br/>降落时正赶上Obadiah Stane要杀Pepper，Tony为了阻止他，两人扭打着掉到西区的城际高速公路上。<br/>Peter早已经等在那里。因为没能成功申请到大面积封锁令，为了不造成恐慌，Peter只能自已守在事发路段等他们出现。<br/>第一辆车撞向路中间突然坠落的两具机器人，被Obadiah Stane一把挥开，Peter一一现在是Spider-man飞身接住了它，并放回路面。紧接着第二辆也成功救下。第三辆直冲过去的X5被Stane举起来要砸向Tony，被Tony一炮击中飞出去，满载一家人的X5被他自己接过，但由于过重而压得他端着放不下，这时Jarvis提示能量仅剩19％。<br/>Peter喊了一句，双手射出蛛丝拉下Tony手中的车，轻松地让一家四口平安落地，向前驰去，而后冲他吹了声口哨并竖起大拇指。<br/>没等Tony回应，Stane抄起飞驰而过的摩托车砸向他，Peter飞身去救下驾驶员，回头看到Tony被Stane狠狠摔在地上，又是揍又是踩的发泄着不满，他向Stane射出蛛丝阻止他的暴击，却被重甲挥了出去。而Tony随后被丢向一旁砸烂的车，Stane肩头红外制导导弹射向他的方向。<br/>所幸经过上次的教训，Tony终于装好了反导系统，不仅没被击中，反而将Stane引向高空冻结。<br/>Peter知道他们会掉回公司，顾不上休整，荡起蛛丝赶去SI总部。<br/>他到达时他们已经落在屋顶，Stane正在用机关枪和微型导弹虐待Tony，因为瞄准系统损坏，他漫无目的地扫射着，Tony扒在公司巨型反应堆上方玻璃全然碎掉的仅剩的钢梁上吼Pepper按开关炸掉Stane的钢铁外壳。<br/>虽然知道Tony只会在这里受到冲击，没有生命危险，但亲眼见到现场，Peter不相信有人能在这种情况下活下来。<br/>那种爆炸力再加上反应堆能量全无，鬼信Tony才仅仅只是轻伤！剧情大神给他开了什么金手指？或者有免死金牌？如果爆炸时呆在屋顶上，必定将尸骨无存！而失去反应堆，弹片流入心脏，Tony也照样活不了。<br/>忍住吐槽的心，Peter无声无息地慢慢靠近。千钧一发之际，他用尽全力踹向Stane的后背，双手同时放出蛛丝裹着Tony双臂拉回。巨型反应堆爆炸，正上方的Stane被瞬间吞噬，Peter抱紧Tony对着隔壁楼放出下一道蛛丝时，爆炸掀起的冲击波袭来，Peter敏捷地翻身用后背护住怀里的男人，自己承受了绝大部份力。<br/>他们从三楼坠落，Peter身上的Iron Spider战衣自动伸出蛛爪，保护两人平安落地。<br/>Peter后背剧痛，但他只咬牙闷哼了一声，就轻轻放下Tony，在他惊讶的目光中蹒跚着去拿来自己的背包。<br/>Tony当然知道那个背包是谁的，刚刚高速公路上他的帮忙他也记在心里。只是此时他的反应堆能源耗尽，无力移动。<br/>他内心从没像这一刻般怨恨不甘，他的男孩到底是什么人他还不知道，他才刚懂得爱情，甚至还没来得及告诉他⋯他多希望自己有更多的时间和他在一起！<br/>Peter忍着剧痛，颤抖着掏出包里仿制的反应堆，用力扯开Tony胸前的装甲，努力控制自己的眼和手，取出那熄灭的旧反应堆，把仿品装了进去，然后用尽力气把装有Edith的眼镜盒放到Tony手里，一头栽倒在他身上。<br/>Iron Spider战衣潮水般褪去，露出Peter的身形。<br/>恢复了一点体力的Tony坐起来，默默抱紧他的男孩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎1️⃣9️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter已经不记得自己是第几次与死神擦肩而过了。肉 体似苦苦挣扎在寒冰与沸水的轮番折磨中，酷冷与炽热交替侵袭，意识时远时近，朦胧中又回到失去Tony那绝望的一天。<br/>“不⋯别走⋯看看我⋯求你⋯”泪水顺着眼角滑落，他抓住他的手，握紧再握紧。<br/>“我什么⋯都不要，只求你留下！”不要放我一个人在这儿，我对你⋯我对你⋯！<br/>“放手！”Tony的声音穿透迷雾，直接响彻Peter的大脑，“他在哪儿？我现在就去带他来见你！”<br/>“啊？”Peter眨眨眼睛，费劲地睁开一条细缝。<br/>“说你喜欢那个人到底在哪里？”Tony恶狠狠地单手握着他肩膀质问。虽然被握住的那只手很痛，但他更听够了他对别人的眷恋。<br/>Peter松开Tony被握出痕迹的手，脑子里晃荡着他又抽什么疯的疑惑，抿着粉色的唇忍着因发烧而酸软无力的身体被弄痛的不适一言不发。<br/>他的隐忍看在Tony眼里不啻火上浇油，一向都是天之骄子的他自觉像个演独角戏的小丑，他的求而不得此时在Peter看来就像个笑话吧？<br/>“我叫你告诉我他在哪儿干什么！你受这么重的伤他要敢不来照顾你，那绝对是个人渣！”Tony分不清此刻的情绪是心疼多还是嫉妒深，他不想看见他为别人哭泣，想让他快乐的心情甚至超过了自己高傲的自尊。<br/>泪水顺着Peter的脸颊无声滑落。竟然有一天，他年轻的Mr.Stark亲自上阵照顾他，⋯嗯，貌似还误会了他。<br/>“他⋯他才不是⋯他是全世界最好的人。”我为什么现在才明白那就是爱呢？<br/>那个邮轮事件发生后，我以为来的只是mark47，心情差到爆。可是当他走出来的时候，我真的激动到没出息地快哭出来！果然他就算不联系我，让我每天焦虑，也没把我当陌生人。他没收了我的战衣那些天几乎让我生不如死⋯当他别扭地夸奖我时，整个世界简直都容不下我的欣喜若狂！我的确觉得自己越来越喜欢他，只要他有任何地方需要我，我马上就会飞奔到他身旁！和他比起来，其他人不值一提。<br/>  “电话给你，把他叫过来，让我见识见识什么东西能把你迷到神魂颠倒！”Tony气急败坏地把手机丢给他，“如果他敢推三阻四，我马上就去把他抓来给你！”<br/>这个敢为他献出生命的小东西，他的心里装的却是别人！而他可笑地竟想帮他而不是失手掐死他。<br/>Tony把脸扭向一边，不愿面对他喜欢的人因此而感激自己。<br/>“他⋯他死了⋯”Peter单手捂住眼睛，泪水不停滴落，而他却笑着梗咽：“是我没有保护好他⋯我⋯我真傻！我不知道自己是爱他的。你说的对，我喜欢的人⋯他牺牲在2019年，他妻子被称作小辣椒，他们女儿和他叔叔同名，聪明伶俐⋯长得漂亮又可爱，他们一家三口本来能幸福快乐地生活在一起，但是他为了救被某个大坏蛋变没的全宇宙一半人口，在末日之战牺牲了自己⋯”<br/>我是个笨蛋吗？失去他那么那么痛苦，他对我的好，他给了我从没期盼过的幸运，我喜欢他，我爱他却连自己都不知道⋯⋯<br/>    “一半的人中⋯包括你吗？”Tony简直不能相信自己的耳朵，他说的是几乎二十年后？！<br/>难怪他看到他就有种违和感。<br/>开始他想谁那么乱搞，派来个这么笨的奸细，或者是他太精明而一直在做戏？看你几时露出马脚！<br/>后来他的想法变成：如果你想引起我的注意，恭喜你成功了。小朋友，我对你-很-感-兴-趣。<br/>可是日复一日的相处中，他的无微不至耐心细致，他时而聪明时而迷糊，温和又有原则，又特别容易满足的个性都再再吸引着Tony。<br/>他真的太需要那么一个人一一和他有共同爱好相同兴趣，能力匹配，能一直陪在身边，不论时间和地点，只要回头，他永远都在，一直注视着自己。<br/>这个人，一切都刚刚好。<br/>    “是的，⋯其中包括我。”Peter点点头，即使看不到表情，也能感受到他的哀伤。<br/>果然！他那么讨人喜欢，连缺点都让人没脾气，性格可爱可人，他的出现是他亲自用生命换来的！<br/>    “他女儿叫Morgan？⋯而你以为他很幸福？”是个笨蛋吧？<br/>    Peter诚实地点点头。<br/>“你喜欢他胜过于我？”Tony鬼使神差地问。<br/>Peter尽管很为难，但还是认真地点头。<br/>   “X的幸福！他才不是为了救什么全宇宙一半人口，那个老傢伙肯定只想着救你一个人！”Tony再不压抑自己的感情，一把将Peter搂进怀里，“我敢打赌，他肯定想着如果年轻二十岁，准会一个人霸占你，谁也不给！”<br/>“不许你开这种玩笑！你太过份了！”Peter气愤地用力推开Tony，“Mr.Stark⋯Mr.Stark他才不会⋯！”<br/>“我会！”Tony抬起他的下巴，望进他泛红湿润的眼睛，“我当然会，我想要你想得快疯了！算他还有点良心，知道送你过来给我。Pete，不管你是谁，来自哪里，你的余生将会永远留在我身边！”<br/>霸总的宣言很动听，但明显对象不在状态。瞬间的冷场让Peter很尴尬，他把嘴张了又张，最后为难地问了句：<br/>“你是在⋯捉弄我吗？”<br/>“我！我⋯”Tony吞吞吐吐，咬牙切齿就是说不出简简单单的三个字。<br/>眼见Peter垂头丧气的样子，Tony掐住他下巴强迫他对上自己的眼睛，气呼呼地说：<br/>“我的确喜欢捉弄你，我还准备捉弄你一辈子！不许背着我和别人勾勾搭搭，否则我就给你好看！知道了吗？嗯～？”<br/>“捉弄我那么好玩吗？”Peter似乎完全没有Get到他的表白，长长的睫毛盖住眼底的委屈，像只可怜的狗狗，“我为什么要背着你勾搭别人？我明明可以一一”<br/>“闭嘴！”气急败坏地命令着，Tony转身强硬地对他实施以吻封缄，狠狠吸吮他不知所措的小嘴唇，趁他张嘴时热烈地将灵舌探入纠缠Peter狼狈躲闪的舌头，勾引挑逗，用尽技巧让他臣服。<br/>不管Peter感觉怎样，Tony是想即刻化身为野兽。<br/>“嗯哼！”门口传来一声咳嗽，“我是不是来得不是时候？”<br/>“⋯⋯”Tony难得没有出言讥讽，缓慢而情 色地舔过Peter的唇齿，笑完他的大红脸才从床边起来，整整有点凌乱的衣服。<br/>“新闻发布会时间要到了，你该去做准备了，Tony。”Pepper拿着稿子笔直地站在门边。<br/>Tony点点头，率先走出去，Pepper跟在后面。<br/>“Miss Potts！”Peter出声叫住她，看Tony径直离开才接着诚恳地说：“对不起！请相信我无意插足你们的感情，我会想办法尽快回到我自己的时空。”<br/>“我想你并不需要说抱歉，Mr.Parker，”Pepper甩开长发回头看着他，“我又没说我喜欢他，你想太多了。”<br/>看Peter还想解释，她接着说：<br/>“我只是个拿钱办事的秘书而已，我觉的这种关系比较适合我们。谢谢你救了Tony，你好好养伤，我失陪了。”<br/>望着她挺直腰杆快步追出去，Peter闹不清自己心里到底想要什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️0️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter的唇鲜艳欲滴，除了被啃得太狠而有些酸麻涨痛之外，还升腾起一种奇异的痒，舔上去又甜又痒。他咬了咬肿起来的唇，脸颊红成一片。<br/>
上半身因后背的伤被裹上厚厚的绷带，但那人手臂的触感依然存在，两个人都是男的，抱那么紧真丢人！<br/>
而且即使在一起也不能生孩子，天才少女Morgan怎么办？她那么聪明可爱，是个非常棒的继承人，如果他真和我⋯她就不会出生了吧？<br/>
两个男的⋯Peter叹口气垂下肩，头上似有幻生的耳朵耷拉下来。他使劲晃晃脑袋，试图把Tony那个吻赶出大脑，让他不要再影响自己的判断和决策，但那似乎太难了。<br/>
“唉！我都干了些什么！”Peter自言自语。<br/>
这时他才注意到自己所处的环境。这是医院VIP病房吧？入目的摆设貌似价值不菲，床头柜上摆着背包和装有Edith的眼镜盒，也不知道Tony看了没有。<br/>
爆炸发生时，Peter本能地以身体为盾拼命保护Tony，那真的太痛了，他以为自己会死才硬忍着疼把Edith交给他。<br/>
可是以他的性格，才不会看吧！<br/>
“Edith，”Peter躺回床上，戴上眼镜，“两个男的怎么⋯你知道我的意思，怎么做那档子事？”<br/>
“抱歉我不明白你的意思，”Edith用甜美过度的女声回应，“两个男人，那档子事，你想表达什么，Peter？”<br/>
“嗯⋯就是⋯”Peter脸颊因为憋气太久都涨紫了，但又没办法找别人帮忙，不得不吞吞吐吐地照实说：“就是⋯Mr.Stark说他想要我想的快疯了。”<br/>
话一出口他就像完成了什么了不起的任务般畅快淋漓，也不觉得丢脸了。<br/>
“Wow～boss他终于对你表白了！”Edith只差哭泣洒花庆祝，“我为你在P站找到这些内容，现在开始播放。”<br/>
Edith：才不告诉你，PornhXX要2007年才在加拿大成立😜<br/>
心思单纯的Peter同学接下来见识到了各种精选的不可描述⋯<br/>
硬要形容大概就是不堪入目！<br/>
他不能想象这样那样被Tony压-在-身-下，也不想接受自己把他给〇〇XX。<br/>
所以换了几个视频之后，了无兴致的直男Peter忍无可忍喊了停。而此时突然切换的画面让他只顾狂咽口水失去了思想和声音。<br/>
那是Tony本人的视频剪辑。各种洗澡游泳打球，暧昧的眼神舔嘴的瞬间，喝水吃东西喉结滚动，穿上西装禁-欲-十-足解开扣子诱-人-犯-罪⋯总之我们气血上涌的小Peter得用力按住胸口才能阻止心脏受不了刺激自己蹦出来。<br/>
“如果你仍然不喜欢，我为你选择了2019PHN最受欢迎排行榜，现在为你播放。”Edith切掉视频，播放起各色美女及动画最佳视频。<br/>
Peter的内心还骚动着，嘴上却不敢说，只能失望地走马观花，兴趣缺缺，恨不能闭眼拒看。<br/>
还想看那视频剪辑的我太难了！<br/>
最喜欢的人表白我，我却不能接受；<br/>
小电影让我觉得看男人做很⋯想吐；<br/>
而现在，曾经喜欢的各种金发红发长腿美女竟然被个男人比了下去一一<br/>
男-色-撩-人，怪不得他嚣张到鼻子朝天，没人不喜欢Tony Stark挂嘴边，原来真不是句空话！<br/>
可那又怎样！就算再感兴趣再喜欢又如何？假如能留在这个时代，等Nata出现，他的注意力马上就会转移吧！<br/>
而且SI Expo近在咫尺，而Anton Vanko不久之后就会化身为Whiplash（鞭索）出现，最重要的是，Tony他⋯马上就会显现出钯中毒的症状了。<br/>
我哪有时间去关心可疑又可笑的浪子的表白？<br/>
整理好自己的思绪，Peter跳下床拿起背包，打开窗户武装上战衣去找Fury讨要Tony父上被当成绝密文件封存的手稿。<br/>
Peter不知道Tony匆匆赶回来发现他不在的愤怒和失落，就算知道也不会辩解。作为一个时空旅人，他没资格不负责任地给Tony承诺。万一，只是万一对方认真，他却不得不消失，徒增两人遗憾又算什么呢？<br/>
所以他宁肯不开始。<br/>
在他看不见的地方守护他就好。<br/>
Peter荡着蛛丝去到总部找到Fury，对方却拿出一份报告，严肃地说：<br/>
“我们已经对Tony Stark进行了初步评估，结果为不合格。所以我不能答应你的要求。”<br/>
“为什么？”Peter拍案而起，“你越早招揽他对我们越有利不是吗！反正早晚都要让他入伙，万一他有不测，你会后悔的！”<br/>
Fury望着他激动的脸，许久才不紧不慢说了句：<br/>
“即使在你的年代，他也并没有因此而丧命不是吗？你在紧张什么？”<br/>
Peter像被抽空了力气，茫然地慢慢坐回去。<br/>
是啊！事情只不过在照原来的轨迹前进，并没有偏离轨道，他的头脑足以解决问题，我究竟在急什么？<br/>
“我们的人已经开始对他进行全面评估，人真正的品质只有在危机中才完全展现，我会让他们尽快的。”Fury接着说。<br/>
“好，我先走了。”Peter心事重重地站起来。<br/>
“你现在并没有失去他，”Fury靠在沙发椅上，慢条斯理地说，“熟知未来的你对他最应该有信心，不是吗？”<br/>
Peter停顿了一瞬，还是头也不回地走出去。<br/>
盛夏时节，阳光明媚，步行在纽约街头，和十几年后一样车水马龙，川流不息，每个人脸上都洋溢着幸福和快乐，只有他一个人带着化不开的阴翳。<br/>
是啊，我一直把自己当成救世主，一直觉得自己高于这个时代。可是即使没有我，Mr.Stark也能化解一切危机，他根本⋯根本就不需要我！<br/>
我就是因为害怕失去所有才想让自己显得重要吧！<br/>
其实，我做不做那些事情，他们都会顺利通过考验，有我没我都一样。<br/>
我只善于搞杂一切。<br/>
就像擅自插足Mr.Stark和Miss Potts的感情⋯<br/>
好像，自始至终⋯都是我的错。<br/>
为什么我不能直接消失？Mr.Stark，Tony，你在哪里？<br/>
--------------------------<br/>
P站当年一统江湖后做了两件事使其名声大噪：<br/>
其一是每播一百部影片就为地球种一棵树；<br/>
其二是为了熊猫繁衍，发起了“熊猫挑战”计划：为刺激雄性熊猫每年在仅两三天的雌性发情期有所建树，号召用户穿上大熊猫的cos服装，拍摄“熊猫小片”，并上传到专门的频道一一“Panda Style”，以促进熊猫的繁殖。<br/>
P站为每个上的视频掏出 100 美元，并按照 1 次浏览对 1 美分的价格，兑换 500 万浏览量，一起捐献给大熊猫研究。该分类下的所有视频都会交给动物学家，由他们为雄性熊猫播放，提高怀孕几率。<br/>
该活动迅速引爆了社交网络，用户热情空前高涨。他们拿起摄像机，在公园里、树林中、厨房里😂😂😂倾情为熊猫繁育贡献自己的力量。<br/>
虽然我不翻墙，但现在油管之类的网站有关我国的正面视频大面积遭封杀，只有P站无限制上传，是个真正比较自由的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️1⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天的风吹来大片乌云，转眼间天空密布阴霾，一道闪电劈开，雷声滚滚炸响。行人们纷纷加快脚步，小跑着离开，没一会儿就剩下Peter一个人漫步在疾风骤雨中。<br/>这时候特别特别期待他的Mr.Stark。如果他在，会飞来劈头盖脸给他一顿训斥，然后再别扭关心吧！可是明明知道⋯他早就不在了，还有谁会那样对他呢？<br/>Peter仰起头，笑着让泪水混在雨中滑落。他在这个时代没有亲人没有朋友，连原本最亲近的两个人的关系都被他搞得一团糟，没勇气面对。<br/>“出息了你！”<br/>伴随着刻薄的语气，手臂被人从后面抓住，身体被扭转，Peter见到了他最想见的人一一的年轻版。<br/>Peter咬着下唇不说话，心里却阵阵涌上来止不住的感动。<br/>“伤好了吗你就跑出来？害Pepper和Happy到处找！你那松子大的脑子是不是弄丢了！”Tony本来上了发胶的头发和昂贵的西装都在滴水，但他根本毫不在意。<br/>“你⋯你的身体状况⋯不能生病，”Peter低下头，不敢去看Tony的表情，“你不能淋雨，也不该来找我。”<br/>“所以你就偷偷跑掉？连别都不道？”Tony看他摇头就生气，偏这气生的无奈，情敌即自己也是醉了。<br/>“你知道我钯中毒，打算就此弃我而去？他当时比我表现得好，所以你想去其他时间段，不想理我？”虽然事情无厘头，但存在即合理。况且，这小子真不是个安分的主，怎样把他留下？<br/>Peter咬着唇拼命摇头。<br/>“Mr.Stark⋯你能解决一切困难，知道未来的我瞎操心擅自行动⋯只会妨碍你前进，所以我不能留在这儿！”他终于下定决心大声说出来。<br/>“放你走⋯休想！你是我的一一”Tony强势地抬起Peter的下巴，按住他后脑，欺身毫不客气地吻上他的唇。<br/>Peter压抑已久的情绪瞬间崩溃，他紧紧抱住Tony的后背，第一次回吻了他。<br/>暴雨如注，冲刷在身上格外疼，两三米外不能视物。但两人完全不在乎周围的环境，沉浸在自己的世界里，眼里心里只有彼此。<br/>“你总是让我忘记自己不能亲你。”当Tony终于舍得离开Peter红肿起来的唇，抵额喘息时轻抚他吻过的地方，满心柔软。<br/>“叶绿素汁分我一半，”Peter扬起红润的眼角瞟了Tony一眼，“如果你愿意的话。”<br/>“我当然该死的一百个愿意！”被勾了魂的Tony俯身又吻了过来，“全部给你都没有问题。”<br/>Peter知道当初他钯中毒后的近一年时间都没有接近过小辣椒，或者任何人，但是现在他却三番四次忍不住拥吻自己，他是否可以理解为：他说的爱是真的呢？<br/>“我⋯我必须先说明⋯”Peter在他换气的间隙鼓起勇气望进他深不见底的瞳孔，“万一我因为不可抗力⋯回到原来的世界⋯”<br/>“我会不惜一切代价把你抓回来！”不等他说完Tony就飞快地补充，紧接着又吸上他的唇，来了一个超长续航的吻。<br/>“该死的，你一定是个真正的蜘蛛精！”吻完的Tony望着同样气喘吁吁的Peter，使劲蹂躏他因湿透而卷曲的头发，“你偷偷给我注入了什么神经毒素对吗？否则我怎么就亲不够你一一天！别咬你的小嘴唇，也不许伸舌头！你快承认就是在勾引我！”<br/>Peter没忍住笑起来，和飞速放晴的天空一样，瞬间雨住云收，阳光重新明媚，望之清新宜人。<br/>“别动！”Tony看着他可爱至极的小模样，拦腰就要抱起他，被一把挥开。<br/>“你⋯你想干什么！”Peter防备地倒退，脸又红了。<br/>“你不是说从小就被欺负吗？”Tony撇嘴，瞧着自己红了的手背，“哪来那么大的力气？不是还带着伤吗？”<br/>“我⋯我已经好多了。”Peter扭头就走，“忘了你还不知道，我14岁那年被变异蜘蛛咬过后，具有了某些特殊能力。”<br/>“难怪能在高楼大厦间织出那么大的网。”Tony搭上他的肩，“也对！只有这样的你才配得上万人迷Tony Stark！”<br/>“你整天这么自恋，不怕走在路上被套麻袋暴打吗？”Peter看了他从自己肩上自然垂下的手，抿嘴低头笑了。<br/>“原来你心里这么不老实！”Tony把他搂近，“如果有那么一天，你就是罪魁祸首。看我怎么整治你！”<br/>“⋯其实不用我出手，有的是人等着教训你。”Peter叹了口气。<br/>“让他们放马过来！”Tony歪嘴一笑，“既然能走，我们现在就回家吧！”<br/>“回家？”Peter瞪大眼睛斜仰起头看着Tony完美的45度侧颜。<br/>“不跟我回家，你想去哪儿？”Tony秒变黑脸，连胡子都气得颤抖。<br/>“出了这么大的事，你不留下在公司坐阵吗？”Peter认真地问。<br/>“有Pepper在。”Tony耸耸肩，“我准备过段时间给她升升职，我还有很多其他事想做。”<br/>“筹备SI Expo？”Peter问，“还是寻找钯元素的替代品？”<br/>“知道吗？”Tony刚刚转暖的脸色又阴沉下来，“你这样很讨人厌，Mr.Parker。”<br/>Peter无辜地眨眼睛。<br/>“我已经识破了你的阴谋，回去就建个地下室锁住你！”Tony得意洋洋地自曝不生气，一副你休想离开我的样子。<br/>“所以，你的意思是我可以见识到你的地下二层了？”Peter轻轻松松打破了男人脸上的调侃。<br/>“我怀疑那个老傢伙把我所有秘密都告诉你了，”Tony鼻子又哼上天，“果然是个会迷惑人的蜘蛛精！”<br/>Peter对他的幼稚行为无语。<br/>“总之，”Tony装模作样地清清喉咙，“为了维护世界和平，就算上瘾我也认了。我就牺牲自己给你祸害了。你最好乖乖留在我身边，别让我看见你勾搭别人，知道吗？嗯～？”<br/>本来只是搭着肩的手臂收紧，Tony从背后抱住Peter，最后上扬的尾音低哑诱人的气息吹拂上他敏感的耳垂，伴随着全身颤抖，整个耳朵红成一片。<br/>Peter咬牙防止自己当场失控。<br/>旁边滴滴两声喇叭响，吸引了两人的目光。<br/>Happy把车停在路边，坐在车里捂着脸，生怕别人知道他和那俩当众搂搂抱抱的男人有关系。<br/>Peter更尴尬了，不费力地挣开Tony的钳制，三两步跑进车里坐好。<br/>他没看到Tony在他身后露出轻松的微笑。<br/>装疯卖傻也好，偶像霸总也罢，只要能留下你，我什么都愿意陪你干。<br/>我真的很满意你，我初恋的小蜘蛛！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️2️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy边开着车边翻白眼，恨不得自己眼盲又失聪，这样就可以完全屏蔽后座上他乱献殷勤又毛手毛脚的丢人老板。听说过谈恋爱会让人变幼稚⋯以前他嫌弃说句话我得想两天，现在嘛⋯他的智商可能被大雨冲进了下水道，一丝不剩，脑袋里只积存了雨水。<br/>我那英明神武聪明绝顶顽世不恭的老板Tony Stark，一向万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。可是你看他现在在干什么？那个可怜的阳光小助理都快被他挤进车门里了！我的大Boss，他长得再招人，性格再好那也是个男的呀！就算你再中意他，按照你的一贯风格，早该玩腻了吧！啧，你那心急的样子该不会还没得手吧？竟然亲手拿毛巾给擦脸又擦头发，你说你擦就擦，怎么又亲上了呢？别解衣服⋯这是给人迷得多神魂颠倒啊！难道棋逢对手，他其实是位深藏不露的情场高手？我了个乖乖，以他的年龄看，那得是个蜘蛛精啊！<br/>Peter可没精力注意Happy怜悯又敬畏的眼神，他应付浑身是劲斗志昂扬的Tony的热情都左支右绌，绞尽脑汁闪躲还得想办法转移话题。<br/>“Mmmmr.Stark，我我我我有些事想告诉你！”快走开！怎么这么厚脸皮！他真的是我认识的Tony吗？<br/>“你想给我讲讲你所经历的未来？”Tony果然停止抱他坐大腿的动作，凑近了端详他绯红的脸。<br/>“啊⋯对对对！”Peter略松了口气，又往旁边挪了一分。<br/>“你说吧。”Tony捕捉到Peter抬眼的瞬间，水气氤氲的眸诱人暗咽口水，“一二三，嗯，好了，我知道了。Iron Man无所不能，一次又一次拯救了世界，我就是这么惊艳又出类拔萃的好男人，不是吗？”<br/>Peter作木人状，而Happy哭笑不得。老板的智商降得过于突兀，他一时无所适从。不过有人吸引了绝大部分火力，他以后的日子不会太难过。<br/>所以把二人送到地方他兴奋地连车都没下，忙不迭就跑掉了。<br/>Peter望着车辆远去若有所思。<br/>“你喜欢那辆劳斯莱斯？”Tony问。<br/>“啊？不是，”Peter回神，“他长得很像Rudy那个助教朋友。”<br/>“你说Happy？”Tony搭上他的肩，轻拍了两下。“你没看错，Jon亲口说和他年轻时长得很像，除了更胖一些。”<br/>“的确。一般人雇佣保镖加司机和你口味不太一样。”Peter被动地前行，边吐槽边耸肩做了一个无奈的表情。<br/>“最高品味，不接受反驳。”Tony拍他肩膀时，无意中拍到了背包，微微皱眉。<br/>“你怎么了？”Peter看他不说话，光盯着背包，心里咯噔一下。<br/>他不可能记起来的。<br/>“这个背包是Holloway的Spectra®纤维产品，比钢强度高15倍，又很轻薄，防弹防水。”Peter解释，“他家最近有副黑科技防护手套拿了2019年度IF奖和红点奖。据说是用高性能吸能材料复合制成的，看着挺厚重，实际上却很灵活，而且耐磨防割防冲击防水，连沾上油之后也丝毫不影响抓握。特别适合你工作用！”<br/>“你了解的很清楚嘛，hum～”Tony满脸不悦。<br/>我无法企及的该死的2019年！<br/>“因为⋯因为这是我唯一不会丢的包，”Peter的表情从雀跃回复平静甚至落寞，“是你留给我的”遗物之一。<br/>Tony多云转晴。<br/>“Holloway的？”<br/>“对，你要研究吗？”Peter顺着讲下去，“Spectra 纤维是他们家获得专利的凝胶纺丝工艺和超高分子量聚乙烯制成。2013 年竣工的旧金山-奥克兰海湾大桥一一当时全世界最大的自锚式悬索桥重建时，就用的它。我记得材料上说它可以确保吊索能够一次吊起重达 400 万磅（约 1816 吨）的物体。额定负载相同的情况下，比传统钢索轻 80% 以上，你的战衣应该能借鉴。”<br/>“不必，我可以做出更好的。”Tony扬起下巴，重新露出自信的笑容，“不过叫他们来SI Expo参展倒是个好主意，毕竟当年人类首次登月有他们不可磨灭的功劳。嗯，还有GE，德仪，Apple，Alphabet，Tesla⋯的Elon非常有眼光，我们可以让旧的和新的科技巨头们带来他们的产品和对未来的预期共同参与探讨，这盛会不仅属于SI，它该属于全人类！”<br/>望着男人神彩飞扬的脸，Peter的胸口怦怦跳。这是他不曾见过的充满年轻活力的Tony，他想留在这里，在他身边陪伴保护见证他创造出每一个奇迹。但他还不忘提醒：<br/>“那得多花很多钱，Miss Potts会杀了你的。”<br/>Tony配合地抚额叹息。<br/>“不许兴灾乐祸！你是我的人，要帮我一起说服她！”<br/>“我⋯她不会想见我的。”Peter低头踢地上的石头。<br/>我破坏了她的姻缘，她那么喜欢你，我哪有脸见她呢？<br/>“她不是那种小气的女人。”Tony重新勾上Peter的脖子，去找正处理公司爆炸善后问题而忙到不可开交的Pepper商量SI Expo的经费预算。<br/>------------------------<br/>回到自由之城已近黄昏。<br/>两人当然毫不意外地被小辣椒轰出门外，站在门口面面相觑时，爆出愉悦的大笑，一扫之前的阴霾。<br/>所幸没有感冒。分别泡了个舒服的热水澡后，两人又不约而同来到客厅看夕阳。<br/>当映着巨大落日倒影的水面浮光反射进超广角落地窗，仿佛滤镜般斑斓的色彩让气氛都温馨浪漫起来。<br/>“我⋯我去拿点喝的。”<br/>Peter逃也似的去餐厅冷静了五分钟，带着两瓶瓶口塞了柠檬的Corona回来坐到Tony身边。<br/>接过啤酒的Tony也不做声，用温柔而欣赏的眼神看着Peter。<br/>Peter脸上浮起动人的红晕，他嘴唇嗫嚅着，最终也没说出什么话，猛地把柠檬拍入瓶中，不想气泡从瓶中升起，转眼间大群泡沫冲出瓶口，洒了Peter一裤子。<br/>“OMG！”他从沙发上跳起来，用手去蹭裤子上的水。<br/>“过来！”Tony扯过他的手腕，把还在涌出泡沫的啤酒凑近自己的嘴巴咽下。<br/>夕阳余晖洒在Tony仿佛被上帝亲吻过的脸上，金光璀璨，美得惊心动魄。那长睫根根分明的阴影，挺直到如古希腊雕塑中才有的鼻形，被酒瓶口撑开的唇，还有让脸部轮廓更清晰的小胡子都那么诱人，Peter口干舌燥。<br/>Tony掀起长睫，流光溢彩的瞳孔摄人心魄。他按下Peter的肩，对视良久之后，给了呆愣愣的男孩一个轻若羽毛的吻。<br/>Peter的呼吸和心跳都快停了。直到自动跑来打扫的Dummy用它不太聪明的机械臂勾破了他的裤子。<br/>Peter瞬间红着脸捂住露了肉的裤子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️3⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后一丝夕阳的余烬从海平面消失时，Peter望进Tony眼底的汹涌暗潮，他要被吸进去了。<br/>就在刚才他捂着裤子不知所措的档口，Tony放开他的手腕，啤酒瓶落地发出清响，在地上划了个弧线，金色的酒液蜿蜒流淌。Peter正要弯腰去捡，一只健壮的手臂搂住他腰际，瞬间的天旋地转之后，他已经平躺在沙发上，Tony单手撑在他颊边，其上肌肉纹理分明，而他俯瞰的角度宛若草原上的肉食霸主。<br/>从十五岁初尝情 事起，Tony从未禁 欲过五个月之久，也从不知道心里装着某个人为他怦动是什么体验，更别提一天之内在特定条件和地点之外数次亲吻，黏着人片刻不放，犹如十几岁少年的思春行为引人嗤笑，完全非常特别不Tony！<br/>当Peter那白的耀眼的大腿根部的完美肌肤曝露在夕阳金光中，Tony脑中啪的一声脆裂，过电保护挂了。来势汹汹的某种力量冲垮了勉强悬挂的绅士风度，他敏捷地放倒了那个不设防的人，摸索上早就觊觎已久的腻手温热。<br/>顶级丝缎也不具备这种吸手的亲肤质感，仅容三根手指抚摸的一小片肌肤已经让他胸口起伏，鼻息火热而粗重。<br/>仰视他的Peter也没好哪去。Tony一直靠近让他全身紧绷，退得都快嵌进沙发垫里了。Tony的前臂渐渐从支撑到弯曲最后干脆平放上沙发，两人之间现在仅剩半臂之隔，最近部位堪堪0.5厘米的距离差将Peter包裹进他极富侵略性的香味中。Peter大脑有片刻缺氧，却不能阻止自己凝聚的视焦。毫不夸张地说，Tony脸上每一个毛孔在他视网膜上都清晰可辨，咬肌收缩的细微颤动也尽收眼底，而他炽热的气息混着勃发的荷尔蒙悉数被Peter吸入体内发酵，犹如醉酒般头晕目眩。<br/>Tony的休闲裤贴近沙发，这时Peter无比羞愤于自己过人的五感，烫伤般赶忙放平曲起的右腿，心脏激烈跳动。<br/>他真切感受到了Tony贲起的傲人本钱，而他自己的身体竟像被他的性 感 吸引，本能苏醒。<br/>不知始于谁的主动，四片唇胶合到一起，Tony也顾不上什么花花公子的技巧，恶虎扑食般啃噬啮咬着对方柔嫩而生涩的唇 舌，感受到Peter的颤抖才改为温柔吸吮 舔舐，直到他呼吸凌乱才把自己久经沙场的甜舌 滑 入那微启的唇 齿间。<br/>经验有限的Peter很快被撩拨起了兴致，但是他并不满足于Tony戏弄般的浅尝辙止，伸长胳膊按住Tony的后脑，抬头去追逐男人的舌 吸吮，将他带进自己的节奏。<br/>这时，上午Edith播放过的画面在Peter脑海里鲜明浮现，只不过里面的主角全都自动替换成了Tony。光想象着他隐忍 快 感的复杂表情，嘶哑地低声呻吟 无意识呼唤自己名字，在滔天的激情中绷 紧 性 感的俏 臀 喷涌出 浊 白 体 液，Peter几乎立刻炽热燃烧起来。<br/>他运用腰腹力量一个巧妙的反转，轻巧地对换了两人的位置，趁Tony还没明白发生了什么，用左右膝盖到脚趾锁住男人分开他 双 腿，两手准确抓住蜜色的手腕，俯身重新吻 住他的 唇。<br/>Tony对这种上下倒没意见，他的男孩为他着迷让他自豪，明明看球赛那天他还躲他，现在的进展他非常满意。<br/>不动声色地诱 导他深入交换气息，Tony突然尝到了一丝咸味，他睁开双眼。<br/>泪水从Peter紧闭的长睫下不断涌出，流满两腮。<br/>Tony的胸口抽痛，他主动拉开两人的距离，侧脸避开Peter的唇。<br/>Peter也不说话，起身就往洗手间跑。<br/>Tony坐起来，望着他的背影活动了几秒钟红肿的手腕，叹了口气。<br/>Dummy歪头看着他，瞧完左边又转向右边，乖巧又呆萌。<br/>“好孩子，爸爸没事。”他站起来往盥洗室慢慢走。<br/>Peter往脸上扑了水，洗了没两把就放弃，弯腰抱着洗手台大哭。<br/>“难道那个冷冰冰的玻璃盆比我抱着更舒服？”<br/>身后传来的无奈话语让Peter迅速抬手胡乱擦眼泪，但完全止不住它们坠落。<br/>“有我在。”Tony扳过Peter的肩，把他搂进怀里抚摸着他的头发和后背，亲吻了他的太阳穴。<br/>Peter紧紧环住男人的腰背，痛哭失声。<br/>无数次他在街头看到某个背影都会眐眐懵懵然后不动声色地跟踪好半天，只为寻找一点点安慰；<br/>起初失去他时，多少个夜晚睁眼到天亮，泪湿枕巾；<br/>不记得之后一年两年还是更久以后，白天在所有人面前说着我很好别担心开怀大笑，半夜被噩梦缠绕，惊醒后茫然无助，魔怔般跳出窗外穿越城市，在高楼大厦间寻找他走过的街道，战斗过的地方，直到朝阳映红他呆过的Stark大厦。<br/>在Avengers团队剩下的人中，他成了最拼命的那个。不为其他，他受够了别离的苦痛，他参加每一次战斗，榨干自己所有的潜力，逼自己成长，冷眼面对一切未知困难。<br/>他依然不敢呼唤那个名字，想都不敢想。周围的人也都不提及，每次看到Miss Potts和小Morgan他都悔恨自己能力太小，没有尽到责任保护好Tony，否则他们一家三口该是何等幸福快乐！<br/>而他在一旁默默看着他们就好。<br/>守护他们一起度过每一轮春夏秋冬⋯<br/>没想到这竟会成奢望。<br/>直到有一天他穿到这个年代，不仅能光明正大呆在他身边，为他做力所能及事情，还得到了他的青睐，做梦都想不到他活生生的躺在自己怀里任亲⋯<br/>他的情绪终于崩溃了。<br/>“对不起，对不起⋯Tony，我不想哭，我只是太幸福了。”他断断续续地说。<br/>“你的确应该自豪，”男人亲吻了他的头发，“想在Tony Stark怀里哭可不是件容易的事。”<br/>Peter哭着笑了。<br/>“那是我赋予你Peter Parker的特权，”他接着说，“这世上唯一的殊荣。”<br/>Peter突然不好意思起来，推开他的怀抱擦擦脸，转身洗干净脸，回头就收起了所有情绪。<br/>“该吃晚饭了，”他笑着说，“我们还是一起去喝叶绿素汁吧。”<br/>“是啊，你这小身板是要多吃点，否则可怎么扛的住我的需索。”Tony随着他向厨房去。<br/>“⋯⋯”<br/>“这样就脸红了？”<br/>“谁⋯你才要在下面！”<br/>“哟呵？你要用这小胳膊小腿对我干什么？”<br/>“哼！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️4⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜已深，Tony仍一个人泡在工作室里。<br/>Peter那天拼死救了他，并在陷入昏迷前把Edith给了他，虽然后来在医院他若无其事地把它放在Peter床头，但看护的那两天时间，他当然打开过那个眼镜盒。<br/>看到Edith的造型时，他的第一反应是：品味不错！<br/>他有点搞不懂那小子，他随身带着一副看上去很贵的墨镜，那种时刻神神叨叨地塞给自己，像什么天大的秘密⋯这盒内为什么印着Stark Industries的Logo？<br/>Tony蹙眉细思，这绝不是自家集团能生产出来的东西！不说材质看不出来，至少现在的工艺水平根本就达不到如此完美。<br/>Tony把眼镜翻过来覆过去地看也没发现什么异常，他倒挺喜欢它的造型，看周围没人，就把它架上鼻梁。<br/>“很荣幸见到您，年轻的Boss。”一个温和的女声响彻大脑。<br/>Tony惊讶地摘下眼镜，四下环顾。<br/>除了病床上无意识的Peter，只有医疗器械工作的轻微噪音。<br/>Tony重新戴上眼镜。<br/>“我是Edith，您听到的声音来自我内置的骨传导耳机。”<br/>“你认识我？一副眼镜？你在愚弄我？或者我该认真地问，你的用途是什么？”Tony感觉自己进了玄幻小说，被硬塞了一件神器，茫然不解又脊背发冷。<br/>骨传导耳机概念现在倒有，但这么细框的眼镜，别开玩笑了！<br/>“用途？您才是我的制造者。”神器理所当然地回复。<br/>好么！真成精了，这回答滴水不漏，必须给满分。<br/>“Well，既然是我制造的，你为什么会在他身上？”Tony翻了个天大的白眼。<br/>“做为您的遗物，我非常忠实地在履行您未完成的计划。辅佐和保护Peter，帮助他成为您口中最优秀的继承者。”Edith认真地回答。<br/>从没见过的材质和工艺，找不到的他小时候看过的电影，这个所谓的继承人到底和他相差多大年纪？<br/>“继承者？继承什么？你又能做什么？”Tony瞄了一眼Peter，又小声问。<br/>“为了实现您保护全人类的愿望，您选中并培养了他，像对待自己的孩子一样。他有权调用Stark Industries和您私人的一切资源，包括您的私人卫星。当然它们的所有权属于您的太太和孩子。”<br/>“你是说Pepper？”Tony挑眉质疑，“我真的和她生了孩子？我们⋯没有一直吵架？”<br/>“在那之前，是的。”Edith回答。<br/>“什么之前？”Tony抓住了重点。<br/>“我想您需要Peter的授权。”Edith说，“或许您可以和Peter谈谈，我们将找到更好的办法保护您深爱的地球。”<br/>呵呵！我的造物真是个性十足！<br/>但是未来，我的妻子没有未来。在他舍身相救那一刻起，这个称呼将永远不会存在。换个说法，我的伴侣来自未来。<br/>Tony收回飘得过远的思绪，在屏幕上显示的Peter Parker的众多搜索结果页中寻找，竟然没有资料吻合。<br/>前几天看球赛回来让Tony确认了自己喜欢Peter的心意；后半夜他安慰他，要去帮Pepper则让他放下戒心；在与Stane的大战中他舍命救援，直接让他的重要性提至最高级，超越了所有人，他不想两人之间再有任何疑虑。<br/>“DXXX！Jarvis，你确信搜索结果无误？”Tony骚乱了头发。<br/>“是的，”背后传来一个声音，“我也没找到我的出生记录。”<br/>“Peter？”Tony站起来试图不自然地解释，“我只是，我只是想⋯”<br/>“我明白，”Peter递给他一杯叶绿素汁，“既然我在这里，他应该不会存在了。你知道当年在SI Expo展上，我第一次亲眼见到你身穿mark3从天而降，痛扁那些反派，简直帅爆了！”<br/>“那时你几岁？”Tony边喝边问。<br/>“三岁？四岁？就那中间吧。”Peter笑起来。<br/>“那你几岁开始跟着我的？”他又问。<br/>“十五岁。”Peter陷入回忆，“你当时找到我去德国帮忙，我说我要写作业，那是我最重要的事。但是你却连拒绝的机会都不给我，当然我去了，不过最终也并没帮上什么忙。”<br/>“你那书呆子倔强的性格很不讨人喜欢吧！”Tony嗤笑道，“所以才总被欺负？”<br/>“你以为你自己比我更好吗？”Peter仰着脖子跟他对视，“电视和杂志里有人为你说过哪怕一句好话吗！”<br/>“那你为什么崇拜我？为了替我说话还想当记者，嗯，你心里喜欢，不！你很爱我吧？”Tony反手把Peter困在桌子和自己之间，“儿时的偶像活生生地站在面前，Peter小朋友，你还不抓紧时间对我做点什么？嗯～”<br/>“我⋯我才没有⋯”随着男人的脸越来越近，Peter的腰一直在往后弯，左顾右盼不敢看他的脸。<br/>虽然他们现在也算两情相悦，但是他真的没准备好和一个男人谈恋爱，就算那人是他的偶像。这太疯狂了，他简直想都不敢想。<br/>“以前就算你想也没有机会，现在机会送到你面前了，如果是Peter小朋友，会想我怎么做呢？”Tony瞧得兴致盎然，半是勾引半逗弄，玩得不亦乐乎。<br/>怎么做？当然是并肩战斗，惩凶除恶，维护正义啦！你用这种循循善诱的语气，不断靠过来干嘛？<br/>但另一位显然不懂什么叫尴尬，积极得过份，并似乎恨不能立即行动。<br/>“那我牺牲一下⋯今晚哄你睡觉怎么样？感动吧？是个绝妙的主意对吧？就这么愉快地决定了！”<br/>Peter愣愣地被扶起来，一脸懵逼的被拉进Tony的卧室，塞进被子里。<br/>“我们先来给你讲睡前故事，”Tony无视他的僵硬，右手撑头侧向Peter，表情和蔼可亲，“从前有个小王子他一直盼着长大，噢，现在他长大了。好了，睡吧！”<br/>说完自己调整成仰卧，盖好被子。<br/>一秒钟，两秒钟，一分钟，两分钟⋯两个人尴尬地并排躺着，听着彼此的呼吸声n久，了无睡意。<br/>“瞧，我可做不了什么体贴的好爸爸。”Tony枕着自己胳膊对旁边的Peter耸肩。<br/>Peter眯起湿润润的眼睛，笑得眉眼弯弯，露出一口可爱的小白牙。<br/>他动人的笑容看的Tony滿心柔软，轻轻在他眉心印上一吻。<br/>然后两人一个向左一个向右歪头，额侧相抵，都没有再说话，空气里弥漫起舒适的粉红色的温馨轻甜。<br/>“Jarvis，打开外层屋顶。”<br/>雪白高耸的天花板向两边退去，露出玻璃幕墙外漫天繁星闪烁，两人静静凝望苍穹，不知何时在星辉下相拥入眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️5⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“成为”并不意味着一定要到达某个位置或者达到某一特定目标；相反，我认为“成为”应该是一种前进的状态，一种进化的方式，一种不断朝着更完美的自我奋斗的途径。<br/>一一米歇尔·奥巴马·自传《成为》<br/>Peter意识到自己身处何处时已经站在Dumfries著名的The Garden of Cosmic Speculation（苏格兰宇宙思考花园）的园区内。<br/>在Tony和Charles Jencks叙旧时，Peter被奇妙又壮观的园林吸引，独自徜徉在青翠碧波间。<br/>园子非常大，里面有很多雕塑。Peter经过一堆杂乱堆放的钢架子，茫然摸不着头脑。往前走了很远回头看，突然发现那些无绪的乱线居然栩栩如生地描绘了正在爬行的钢铁巨人，不由得驻足观望良久。<br/>他还走过一座英伦风格红色的桥，这边的树木都很正常，桥另一边则生长着一颗奇怪的扭曲的树，站在桥上望去，有种诡异的阴森，让人莫名心悸，总感觉树上有乌鸦凝视，又仿佛过桥就会到爱丽丝梦游仙境的世界。<br/>后来Peter发现整个花园里有许多桥，形态不一又颜色各异，刚刚这座被称为“天堂一一地狱”的红色小桥的设计目的是为了展现出生和生命，善良与邪恶之间的相互关系。<br/>接着Peter走到一棵大树旁，树上垂下银白色的螺旋，触地化做圆心，绿白两色缠绕的漩涡一圈圈向外漾开，慢慢流淌演变成绿白相间的格子，标志着生与终结的转化。<br/>Peter随着它们的流向前行，格子的大小随地形舒展变大，又因地形的收缩而聚成一点，在那点相连的另一边，他看到一双Timberland鞋，沿着牛仔裤包裹着的长腿往上看，那人伸出手，掌心向上，再抬头，便出现了Tony那张自信到天昏地暗日月无光的帅炸的脸。<br/>Peter有种奇妙的感悟，在这滴落凝聚的扭曲空间，守在对面触手可及的男人，这便是命运的交汇吧！<br/>他伸出手，被男人郑重地握住，那双璀璨的眼睛深处爆发暖到不可思议的光芒，让Peter傻傻地笑起来。<br/>Tony使力把他拽过去，短暂的拥抱后，在他肩上拍了两下，携手并肩沉默地继续前行。<br/>园林共有四片湖，其中一弯湖中矗立着高度不一的小岛，修成一座座锥形小山堆。小岛上开着螺旋上升的小道，将将能容两人并排，Tony说这摹写了宇宙中的黑洞，代表了宇宙的生成过程。<br/>旁边那些扭曲的小山丘Tony说叫“神塔”，有意思的是通往山丘的通道经过精心设计，想上去就必须要先往下走，这种回旋曲折体现了能量的间歇性。<br/>谁知道呢🤷🏻♂️不过上面视野意外地开阔，纵览周边郁郁葱葱的景色，全是弧形曲线美的独具一格。<br/>两人在空旷无人的园林尽情呼吸新鲜空气，偶尔交谈，一个眼神便能心领神会，默契地相视而笑，心照不宣。<br/>很久后才到了由白色楼梯组成，26个水平或相交楼梯意象构成的Love Live，“生命之水”。它标志着宇宙历史的重要转变。<br/>徜徉其间，每段阶楼梯间都有用鹅卵石铺成不同的图案，漫步在上面就如同经历着十三亿年的宇宙演化。最终归于蝴蝶形汇集而成的两汪潭水中的半边水面之下，意为起源。<br/>楼梯挺陡，Peter走得不快，却没有驻足观望。直到在一组图案前，他停下脚步。<br/>那是一组鹅卵石铺成一个大三角套小三角形，外面环绕着流动的圆，很玄妙又深奥的样子，Peter久久凝视，仿佛下了很大决心，回头问：<br/>“Tony，我们现在还来这里逛，你难道一点都不担心钯中毒的问题吗？”<br/>Tony眼睛没离开那组图案，不知在思考什么。<br/>“你在这儿，”他说，“根据你的经历，我至少能活50岁，所以当然会有解决方案的，不是吗？”<br/>Peter见过Tony一直在试其他元素，还偷偷测血液毒素，但这个说辞无懈可击，至少他没像电影里演的那样焦虑。<br/>所以现实是可以改变的，再努把力，结果一定会更好！<br/>下定决心，Peter指着图案说：<br/>“你理想中的新元素。”<br/>Tony终于把目光转向他，脸上只剩严肃。<br/>“我以为你会要我和S.H.I.E.L.D.合作，以换取某些东西。”<br/>“我的确想过，但上次Fury说你的评估不及格⋯”Peter脸越垂越低，声音也越来越小。<br/>“Hum？我没听错？”Tony果然一脸嘲讽，“不及格？这简直是我听过最好笑的笑话！是谁在什么时候下的结论？科学依据是什么？经过几人专业评估论证？”<br/>“请冷静，”Peter早料到他的激动，安抚地握紧他的手。“那么短时间，他们不了解你很正常，谁会注意玩世不恭的花花公子私下里是什么人呢？你总是把善意隐藏得太深，但是以后他们会了解的。”<br/>“我很不喜欢你的用词，”Tony挠挠Peter手心，撇撇嘴，“也不需要他们了解我什么，你不用操心，Tony Stark无所不能。”<br/>“Emm⋯我并不是说出风头不好，也没有对花花公子有什么意见⋯”Peter放开Tony的手，“你喜欢什么生活和工作方式，有什么目标为什么努力，本来就是你自己的事。”<br/>“嗯？你的话可不像没意见的样子！”Tony照例翻了个白眼，“你不会想一直给我当助理和挡箭牌吧？”<br/>“我当然可以，可以成为你需要的任何人。”Peter掏出包里的Edith，双手送到Tony面前，“我只希望你能平安健康，比我来的那个未来更好。”<br/>Peter的表情并没有太大变化，但眼神中透露出压抑到极点的痛苦促使Tony郑重接过了眼镜盒捏紧，又拥他入怀轻拍。<br/>“你总是能轻易改变我的决定。”Tony负气般重重地亲了他脸颊一口。<br/>Peter不好意思地笑了，眼角漫上薄红。<br/>“我一直⋯幻想能有这么一天，穿越时空，把Edith交给你⋯”他说，“如果这是梦，我不想醒。”<br/>“梦？”Tony刚软下来的心布上坚刺，满脸嫌弃。“Peter Parker，我必须表扬你勇气可嘉！既然是梦，我就不客气了。”<br/>“Mr.Stark！”Peter吓得连忙后退。<br/>“怎么，怕了？有胆出现在别人梦里，没胆承受后果？”Tony轻嗤一声。<br/>“⋯⋯”这霸总宣言，宝宝接无能。<br/>“就算相隔天涯，哪怕1亿光年的距离，我要你，你就休想逃离我身边。”Tony继续走近，“说到做到！你知道我的。”<br/>“⋯⋯”我要是个女孩子，直接就软了吧？怪不得那些美女都排队等着上他的床。<br/>这个人，却想和我在一起。<br/>“我不逃，我要保护你。”Peter坦率地直视Tony的双眼，“刚刚走过神塔旁边那座像张开翅膀的桥，我相信这个世界的神是欢迎我的。而且既然来了，我们必须改变命运，因为⋯”<br/>“因为什么？”Tony抱住Peter削瘦的脊背，把脸凑向他白皙的颈项，低沉的嗓音磁性而诱惑。<br/>“因为⋯”Peter艰难地咽下口水，脸红红怎么也说不出一句承诺，“因为当年SI主持弧反应堆项目另一个人，Anton Vanko一一他的儿子，很快就会来找你了！”<br/>“⋯⋯”╰_╯╬<br/>煞风景的小鬼，真想掐死你！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️6⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark关在实验室里独自看完Edith剪辑的自己的故事，那一生也只凝聚抽取提炼为9小时32分41秒。<br/>Peter从下飞机起神经就高度紧张，根本静不下心做事。一趟趟地没少往地下室溜跶，却很好地控制住自己的情绪，在每次伸手按密码前转身离开。<br/>当Tony终于走出工作区，Peter『正好』从一楼下来，叫他去吃不知第几次做好的晚饭。<br/>“还真是充实忙碌又糟糕透顶的一生，”Tony边吃饭边对Peter抱怨，“我可怜的老伙计Jarvis，我高智商绿了的大朋友，现在还冻着的老冰棍，来自神域的活宝兄弟，变成神棍的天才医生，隐藏在非洲的科技和宝藏，还有性感迷人的老奶奶特工⋯就是她来考察我？我承认他们对我的口味调查很到位，换作以前，如果不知道她的年龄，我的确不介意和她深入交流。”<br/>Peter笑着边吃边听他叨叨，不时嗯嗯啊啊给个回应。<br/>“所以你知道太多，明显我们需要打电话给黑衣人。”Tony伸手对着Peter做了个消除记忆的手势。<br/>Peter只笑不语，没有问他对父母去世的真相，Avengers还有索科维亚协议的看法以及公司的现状及未来的安排，一直听着他说东道西，俩人从餐厅聊到沙发上，从夕阳西下再到繁星满天。<br/>“你不觉得我们手握通关秘籍，这样打游戏过关很没有意思吗？”Tony站起来双手向上伸展全身，露出一截锻炼良好的性·感腹肌。<br/>“我觉得很好，而且⋯”Peter舔舔嘴唇，“知道又怎样？有些事情，我不相信你会做出第二种选择。”<br/>“你可真了解我，”Tony自嘲地轻嗤，“不过，这次我保证不会让他们炸掉自由之城，也不会用战衣放烟花。”<br/>Peter耸耸肩，没有发表意见，只递给他剩下的半瓶叶绿素汁。<br/>“明天我们就去我办公室拿我爸的未来城市规划图？”Tony边喝边问。<br/>Peter知道Pepper从Obadiah Stane死后就开始着手收回股份，Tony此举也为借机去看进度，就点头同意。<br/>因为关闭暴利的武器部门导致股价暴跌，公司的标志弧反应堆爆炸又上热点新闻，SI董事会成员们也乐得高于现价把股份卖给他们，以套现全身而退。Tony不打算启动私有化进程，所以并没有同Peter细讲未来公司股份构成。<br/>“我不想再虐可怜的Happy，明天早上我们去公司，叫上他，顺便看看Pepper和那些老傢伙的谈判解决没。”<br/>知道他指的是Natasha的惊艳出场，直接撂倒Happy，Peter笑着摇摇头。<br/>“Well，说实话，你昨晚睡得怎么样？”看时间过了十一点，Tony突然问。<br/>“Emm⋯很好。”Peter全身僵硬。<br/>在飞机上睡，能好到哪去？<br/>“没有前天我哄你睡得好吧？”Tony得意地扬起下巴，勾勾手指，“来，过来睡我。”<br/>他背后落地窗外夜幕深邃月明星稀，海面上波光粼粼，绝美的夜景陪衬得Tony整个人容光焕发， 魅力爆棚，直通天际。Peter看直了眼，腹下阵阵发紧。<br/>“Emm，不了，我⋯我睡相不好。”低头咳了两下，Peter站起来，“那么，晚安，Tony。”<br/>“我没告诉你吗？二楼正在整修，所有房间都暂停使用。”重新逼近的男人笑得像个恶作剧得逞的小孩。<br/>“⋯⋯”谁来告诉我这个幼稚鬼想干嘛？<br/>“那我睡沙发。”Peter往沙发里缩了缩。<br/>“我信誉这么差？”Tony斜䁾他一眼，“放心～在钯中毒症状缓解前，我不会侵·犯你的。”<br/>“不是⋯”Peter羞得满脸通红，头越垂越低，“不是你的问题。”<br/>“那·是·谁·的·问·题？”Tony凑过来，在他耳边暧昧地吐着热气，压低声音一字一顿地问，熟练地把手伸向他紧闭屈起的膝盖。<br/>“你在干什么！”Peter按下他正在打开自己双膝的手，猛地用力握住手腕将他拉近，“你知不知道我是个什么样的危险人物？要不是你身体不好，戴个套我现在就会把你做晕！”<br/>“来。”Tony无视疼痛泛红的胳膊，噙着笑主动咬住激动得满脸通红的Peter的下唇，“让我见识你做晕我的功夫。”<br/>“你的身体会受不了的⋯”四目相对，Peter在自己握出来的红肿处轻轻摩挲几下，放开了Tony的手腕，也放弃了抵抗。<br/>“一直硬着就不伤身吗？”Tony用舌尖在咬住的下唇上缓慢游移，“嗯～？和默认状态出入很大，完全不可『同日而语』，看来我的确『小看』你了。”<br/>“你的语气⋯好奇怪⋯”继Hermes之后，Peter这次奋战解开LV的皮带，“你⋯和默认很相衬。这规模真能全放进去？你平时⋯都别在腰上吗？”<br/>“⋯⋯？”( ⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧<br/>接下来除了跌跌撞撞去往卧室的脚步声，只剩长短不一的喘息声，Jarvis关了灯。<br/>要看拉灯后情节？<br/>⋯⋯(*/ω＼*)哎呦人家什么都不知道啦～～<br/>7点伴随着报时，卧室大亮，Peter眨动长睫缓缓睁开双眼，对上男人宠溺的目光，瞬间脸红到脖子根。还没来得及跑掉，就被死死压住。<br/>昨晚他三两下就爽歪歪地泄在Tony手指间，而自己无措地双手努力撸了半天，对方完全不动声色！最后还是男人看他委屈地快哭出来，才叹气握着他的手草草搞定的。<br/>Peter简直羞愤欲绝，撇开脸紧闭双眼，全身肌肉紧绷。<br/>“一大早的别勾引我了，”Tony亲亲他的侧脸，“起床了，和Pepper定的九点半，迟到罚你。”<br/>Tony没再闹他，拍拍他的翘臀，光着身子进了浴室。<br/>Peter静静看着他的背影消失，甜甜地笑起来，却被Tony从门边探头捕捉到，闭上左眼抬手比枪做了个射击的手势。<br/>Peter就势倒回床上抱着被子傻笑，望着Tony给他飞来一吻后再次消失，才用被子蒙住头拼命蹭床。<br/>9:30准时抵达办公室，Tony打发Peter去找来Happy，自己啜着Pepper亲自端来的咖啡，坐等人员到齐。<br/>先进来的是Natasha。<br/>Tony满眼惊艳，随口吹了个响亮的口哨，并口花花说要她当助理，引的Pepper拋来大大的白眼。<br/>Peter和Happy随后出现，Tony马上装做若无其事般一本正经，几人寒暄后落座。<br/>“告诉我，她不是你喜欢的类型是吗？”Tony小声问Peter，“你不爱这种丰满的熟女对吗？”<br/>Peter对Natasha笑笑，凑近Tony说：“我当然很喜欢她。她美丽又性感，哪个正常男人不喜欢？”<br/>“Emm⋯Pepper，”Tony对坐在办公桌后面翻找文件的女人说，“我收回刚才那些话，除了收购进度，我什么都不需要。”<br/>“目前我们手里已拥有和草签协议的优先股共计87％，剩下的正在努力。”她拿着文件走过来，“你是该需要一位助理，我也觉的Natalia她很合适。”<br/>“不，谢谢，我已经有Peter了。”求生欲旺盛的Tony立刻回答。<br/>“可是你还有很多其他事情需要安排，我觉的她挺好的，是吗，Peter？”Pepper把文件放到Tony面前的茶几上，随口说。<br/>“我没意见。”Peter冲两位女士笑的露出一口小白牙。<br/>“好了，说正事。”Tony摆出一副生无可恋的表情，“股份收购可以告一段落，调整后，我个人将持股40%，剩下的股份Pepper持有17%，Happy15%， Peter 15%，就照这个比例重新拟定公司章程，还有Pepper正式升任公司CEO。”<br/>“你说什么？！”另外几人同时站起来惊呼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️7⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>除了Tony仍四平八稳地坐着，其他人全部站起来一副活见鬼的表情。<br/>“ Surprise～惊不惊喜？意不意外？高不高兴？”Tony拉旁边的Peter坐下，拇指轻抚他后颈，眼神里少了些不可一世的睥睨，赤裸裸地召示着宠溺，疼爱，欣赏，怜惜，温柔到让Peter心颤，让其他人目瞪口呆。<br/>Tony昨天看了未来，简单概括就是七分痛苦三分甜 ，而Peter无疑是他至爱的甜甜圈上的糖霜。Tony对他的小朋友简直哪哪都滿意，止不住的喜欢拼命往外溢，只可惜不能把他吞自己肚子里。所以外在表现真个是捧在手心怕摔着，含在嘴里怕化了。<br/>“抱歉我必须打断你们的虐狗时间，”Pepper面露不悦，居高临下逼视Tony，“Tony，你到底知不知道自己在干什么？！”<br/>遗憾地打消抱薄脸皮的Peter坐大腿逗弄的念头，Tony强行平抑止不住上扬的嘴角，装模作样地清清喉咙。<br/>“相信我，这辈子都没这么清醒。”他指着对面的沙发示意她坐下，“Pepper，你知道我爱你，就像我的家人或者我自己的一部分，只不过你需要的是能时刻陪伴你，给你安全感的好男人。”<br/>说到这里，Tony紧了紧被握在掌心的手指，认真地看着嗫嚅着唇想辩解的助理。<br/>“很明显我做不到。”他笑了，“你知道我讨厌被束缚，如果强行在一起，我们就会变成两只偎依取暖的刺猬，互相伤害。我不想回忆只剩遗憾。你为我和SI工作了那么多年，我们一刻也离不开你。你冷静，聪明，理智，是SI最合适的CEO。”<br/>“我⋯我得好好想想，这太疯狂了。”没有得到最喜欢的男人，却收获了每年数以亿计的收入，说不动心是假的。而说给就给的Tony⋯明显，他是真疯了。<br/>“金钱于我只不过是数字游戏，”Tony敲敲自己的脑袋，露出一个小孩子般天真的笑容，“还有Happy，公司的保全业务交给你，我非常放心。接下来我和Peter的主要任务是着手改变未来，估计没有时间分心，集团的日常工作就交给你们俩了。”<br/>“Nata，请立刻行文交接CEO，改组董事会，我签完立即执行。”<br/>Peter默默被Tony紧握着手，看着他下达指令，观察着房间里每个人的表情，心知自己只要支持他就好。在场的都是他最亲近的人，他们的未来也息息相关。<br/>在Natasha起草文件，而Pepper接电话的空档，Peter被Tony以去洗手间的名义拖了出去。<br/>总裁办公室配套的超豪华洗手间里发生了什么？<br/>谁知道呢🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️<br/>只是当两人走出那道门时，嘴唇红肿，呼吸凌乱，明亮的眼睛都水漾润泽，衣服上隐约残留有抓握的痕迹，虽然仔细整理过。<br/>Peter用眼神无声地控诉。<br/>“又勾引我。”Tony歪头亲了他的嘴角，“我算体会到了，爱情和可卡因造成的神经反应完全相同，都会让人上瘾。我明显感觉思维能力下降，更容易上当受骗。”<br/>Tony停下脚步，无限靠近并认真地注视着眼里全是他的大男孩：“所以小Peter，你会骗我吗？你愿意把自己完整地交给我吗？”<br/>Peter拧眉变了脸色，深吸一中口气慢慢吐出，没理表情略有不自然的Tony，率先回到办公室。<br/>Tony闭上眼烦躁地用手指爬梳了几把头发。靠着窗掏出手机。<br/>其实话刚出口他就知道不妥。就算再喜欢他，Peter也是个男人，更别提还是位强力的超级英雄，虽然看起来温和柔软，但自尊心怎么可能忍受他接受他畸形的占有欲，被当成女人一样纳入翼下？<br/>可是他已经离不开也等不了。即使现在身体状况很差，也难免擦枪走火。他终于明悟周旋在不同的女人间刺激过后空虚的原因。现在他眼里心里没有空隙，也无暇顾及什么名媛淑女，唯有满满的胀痛。这也是今天来公司最重要的工作之一，带父亲的城市规划图回家。<br/>姑且猜测：那个小胡子Howard若知道儿子这么积极破解他遗留的元素奥秘，只为尽早把个男人弄上自己的床，怕不会气得从坟墓里直接跳出来揍他？<br/>Tony挂了电话，想到终局之战Friday和Karen记录的影像资料，那孩子握着他的手哭得像个泪人，我见犹怜⋯咽下口水叹了口气，转头望向窗外楼下犹如蝼蚁般川流不息的人潮。<br/>站在高处俯瞰全局，下面发生的事件看得分外透彻。试着抽离自己，回忆他出现之后的所做所为，不管是一步步爱上他，或是虚幻的未来影像记录的深深遗憾，怎么看都是他主动送上门来的！🤦🏻♀️<br/>Tony饥渴地顶着强烈的独占欲图受煎熬，只得出一个结论：放手是不可能的，这辈子都不可能。<br/>没注意自己到底愣了多久，等他回到办公室，看到外卖已经送达，那几个人围着桌子边吃边聊，毫不客气地表达了自己的抗议。<br/>竟然没人理他！<br/>Tony看到Peter专心听着Pepper说话，敛下长睫抽走了他手中的披萨，气呼呼地咬了一大口。<br/>Peter无辜地转头望着他。<br/>而Pepper和Happy也控诉地盯着他。<br/>Tony假模假样地清清喉咙，把桌上的纸袋子丢给Peter。<br/>打开纸袋的一瞬间，大男孩难以置信地望着率性的Tony欲言又止，最后默默拿出多加了酸黄瓜的三明治开啃。<br/>Peter知道美国的外卖平台主要有四个，分别是DoorDash、Grubhub、Uber Eats和Postmates。其中，Grubhub成立于2011年，Postmates成立于2012年，DoorDash成立于2013年，Uber Eats成立于2014年。<br/>为什么这么清楚？当然是打工做过送餐员啦！<br/>很明显，现在这些平台并没有成立，而他刚进门就知道送来了什么，那么这些东西谁叫来的便十分明显。<br/>Peter吃着Delmar的三明治，冲Tony露出傻乎乎的微笑，让另外两人面面相觑，摸不着头脑。<br/>Tony傲娇地别开脸，大口嚼着披萨，嘴角却兀自上扬。<br/>不枉他特地问了Edith他的喜好，果然关键时刻派上了用场。<br/>真是个娇憨憨！哪有个超级英雄的样子？可别被别有用心的东西用个三明治骗走了！<br/>Tony转眼又气呼呼，莫名觉得自己肩上的担子更重了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️8⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一次性解决完公司管理问题，Tony和Peter愉快地把城市规划图搬回家。<br/>Peter尤其兴奋，说起话来手舞足蹈，湿润润的大眼睛扑闪扑闪的晶晶亮，简直晃瞎土豪彩色镜片下的氪金⭕️眼。<br/>Tony自豪地开着银色的Stark4飞驰在海边公路上，对远处蓝天下金色沙滩上成群的比基尼美女们视而不见，不时弯着嘴角欣赏旁边恋人宇宙无敌的可爱，庆幸路上人烟稀少，没人和自己分享他的美好（庆幸没人吐槽你的傻样）。<br/>一点都看不出倔强起来不要命的狠样呢！明明是个呆萌温和的性子，变成Spider-man怎么就像换了一个人？<br/>“Mr.Stark，”Peter习惯性地喊了一声，然后懊恼地咬咬唇，“Emm，Tony，这次可以不弄坏房子吗？”<br/>独踞高崖美丽的自由之城在电视上第一次看到就让年幼的Peter由衷地欣赏赞叹，留下不可磨灭的印象。在它被犯罪分子炸毁后，一度因无法亲眼见到它而成为永远的遗憾。穿来这里终偿夙愿，他只愿它免受任何破坏和严重毁损。<br/>“鉴于以后它会变成我们的共同财产，你有一半的支配权，你老公决定采纳你的提案。”Tony知道他在说未来搭建粒子加速器弄坏房子的事，单手骚乱了他阳光照射泛着金棕微卷的头发，侧脸勾起嘴角来了个花花公子式的经典坏笑，“所以，你想怎么奖励我？”<br/>“不亲！”Peter条件反射地捂住嘴，“我现在一喝叶绿素汁就反胃！”<br/>他皱眉委屈屈的样子逗乐了Tony，抬手拍拍恋人的后脑，“不亲是不可能的。大不了你来设计搭建粒子加速器。”<br/>“真的？”Peter兴奋地瞪圆了眼睛，敏捷地侧身抓住Tony胳膊确认。<br/>“现在先欠着，”Tony一本正经地目视前方，“回去亲我一百下，马上成交。”<br/>“完工前奖励当然也得先欠着，等建好才能成交！”Peter兴奋地比划着，“我知道供电不是问题，那就至少一根被抽成真空的电子束管，强磁铁，还有，我们该做射频振荡器还是射频共振腔？材料用什么？现在主流是不是用铜制的？还有我们用水冷吗？用液氮？”<br/>“嘴里说着不要，还不是急着上我一一的床？”Tony邪气一笑，在他催促的目光中摇摇头，“用铌制频率范围50MHz-100GHz的射频谐振腔，水冷OK。还有你上次仿造的初代反应堆手工不错，允许你长驻我的工作室。”<br/>“哈，那个，对不起事先没有征得你同意。”Peter真心实意地道歉。<br/>仿造科学家的作品，不管出于什么目的，行为本身的确不光彩，也无可辩驳。<br/>“看在它救了我的命的份上，此项业务免费吧。”Tony动作利落地停下车，看Peter跳下车轻松举起城市规划图进屋，自觉地摸摸鼻子，不再发言。<br/>这巨力的滋味，他可不想再体验。<br/>吃完饭Peter就拉Tony进了工作室，同Jarvis沟通交流创建设计图。<br/>Tony坐在旁边，不时递叶绿素汁过来，Peter毫无所觉地伸长脖子喝一口，马上接着做图。<br/>Tony单手撑下巴看着他神彩飞扬地工作，眼神前所未有地凝聚了对另一个人的自豪和骄傲，宛若实质。<br/>他想对全世界宣布这个人是他的，现实却只能暗中压下狗仔们偷拍的所有亲密照片。他不能赌他的承受能力和八卦舆论的威力，不愿拿来之不易的爱情去冒险，但这并不妨碍眼前他口花花几句。<br/>“等制造出新元素，honey，你就和我ML吗？”<br/>“What？Excuse me？”Peter一脸见鬼的表情，慌忙把随手丢进回收站的设计捞回来。<br/>“那，至少先开个订婚发布会？”Tony半开玩笑地表白。<br/>“咳！没必要吧！”Peter被呛得眼泪都出来了，“你又没对我爱到不行。”<br/>“你怎么看出来的？”Tony皱起眉，又自己用手指按压平复。<br/>“你是著名的花花公子嘛！”Peter毫不在意地边添加辅助边随口说，“别担心，我们都知道，所谓爱情，其实只是『苯基乙胺』的作用而已。一般来说，苯基乙胺的浓度高峰只能持续6个月到4年左右的时间，平均不到两年半。而科学揭示，纯度为百分之百的爱情，存活期也只有18个月而已。”<br/>“所以，你的意思是，我在自-做-多-情？”Tony脸色暗沉，声音都变调了。<br/>嗬！真新鲜！终日打雁的Tony Stark今天竟然被啄瞎了眼！我裤子都脱了，用你给我讲什么科普？！<br/>“Tony？”突如其来的脊背发凉让全身汗毛都竖了起来，Peter终于后知后觉意识到发生了不得了的大事件。<br/>“我改主意了。”Tony站起来，阴影笼罩了不知所措的Peter，“我要先收奖励，还有你既然诚心道歉，仿制品都造出来了，我的确应该收点专利授权费！”<br/>Tony抓住椅子扶手，让他转向正对自己，欺身上前一手抓住桌沿，另手握住椅背，凶残地吻住那惊讶半张的嘴。<br/>“你可以计数了。”<br/>漫长的一吻结束，Peter还晕陶陶地沉浸在他的热吻中，隐约听到Tony冷漠的声音。<br/>“看来你苯乙胺和多巴胺都在峰值么？”Tony从鼻子发出一个轻浅的哼声，“Jarvis，他欠我100个吻，帮他倒数计数。”<br/>“Mmmmr⋯”Peter勉强回神，还没说什么，对方的舌头就径直强行喂了进来施展华丽的表演。<br/>吻技高超什么的不必多说，就着对方无法抵抗的状态，Tony揽着腰把Peter拉起来半坐到桌边，沿着T裇把手伸进去，但见窄窄的衣下前胸或小腹或后背不时隆起了手形，随机游走。<br/>“99，98，97，96⋯83，82⋯”<br/>“T⋯Tony⋯！”Peter抓住男人覆在自己腰下的手，他的唇红肿涨痛，火辣辣的像要破皮，眯着蕴满水光的眼睛祈求地拉开两人的距离，“我错了！对不起！”<br/>“Emm～？你错了？”Tony没有急于拉近间距，抬起另一只手婆娑他鲜艳绽放的唇。<br/>“都是我的错！呃！哈啊⋯别⋯别这样一一”Peter绷紧身体，头肩后仰，关键 部位却更挺近了Tony的掌握。<br/>“错在哪里？Mr.Parker？”Tony捏住他下巴缓缓拉近。<br/>“呃⋯产生好感会分泌多巴胺，”Peter抬眼飞快瞄了下男人的表情，接着说，“怦然心动是因为分泌的去甲肾上腺素，陷入爱情就分泌苯乙胺醇，想拥抱他、想跟他睡觉⋯女人就会分泌缩宫素荷尔蒙，我⋯我觉的我的身体对你⋯分泌了足够的脑下垂体后叶荷尔蒙。所以，你对我也只是冲动吗？！”<br/>像是用尽所有力气，Peter再不敢抬头，抽着冷气放手任由男人揉捏。<br/>“我说过，我对你绝不止是玩玩而已。”Tony在他耳朵上狠咬一口，沉声道：“看来你并没有记住。那就好好运用VNO来记住我的Pheromones吧！”<br/>显然，气昏的Tony想和他直接进行实时探讨😨课题嘛，就是你知我深浅我知你长短之类的。<br/>Peter冲口而出那句经典的：<br/>“Houston, we've had a problem．”（阿波罗 13 号载人航天任务发生事故，三名航天员被迫放弃登月计划时向地面指挥中心报告事故的回话原话。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎2⃣️9⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NC18⚠️⚠️⚠️未成年人请自觉飘过。<br/>Tony被Peter的话直接给气笑了。说话间唇磨蹭着他的唇，魅力全开，把个小青年逗得面红耳赤，心跳加速。<br/>“你对环境的判断很准确。在这里的确和外太空一样，是不会有人来救你的。”<br/>“为⋯为为为什么要人来救我！”Peter鼓起天大的勇气，顶着Tony极品的美色攻击望进他的眼底，“你太狡猾了，仗着钯中毒随心所欲，我却不敢动你一下，这太不公平了！”<br/>“难道你还以为自己有多体贴？”Tony抬高下巴瞟了Peter一眼，“脾气倔得跟驴一样，死硬不化！表个白搞得像个多厉害的学术问题，绕了一圈还不是爱我爱得要死？啧啧，除了我还有谁受得了你！”<br/>“你又知道一一啊！呃⋯你⋯住手！”谁来告诉我，他的手什么时候钻进裤腰里去的？<br/>“不服来战。”Tony爱煞他挣扎着享受又痛苦烦恼的纠结表情，忍不住凑上前亲了他红透的脸，拉着他的手放入敞开的裤腰，“你摸摸它多诚实，乖乖像它一样坦白不好吗？舒服吗，嗯～”<br/>“放开我一一”Peter被带着握住自己时简直羞愤欲绝，忙不叠甩开男人的手。<br/>“放开？你还想怎么样？”Tony吻咬着他的耳廓，含糊的低吟流进涨红的耳道，“真会撒娇，我用嘴帮你？”<br/>Peter顿时楞住了，全身涨红着一阵颤抖，随后紧闭双眼，忍着急促的呼吸把唇咬得煞白。<br/>等了几秒钟也没有意料中的嘲笑，手指上却传来舔弄的痒意。<br/>Peter睁开眼。<br/>那个Tony蹲在地上笑着逐一舔干净他的手指，释放出仍然涌出液体的罪魁祸首，望着他的眼睛，在他不自觉屏息凝神注视下，一点点含进自己嘴里。<br/>视觉冲击力巨大，口腔的温热包裹和舌头的灵活刺激让Peter仰头发出 性 感的呻 吟，全身绷紧挺直，手指几乎抠进桌沿。<br/>“⋯开，放开⋯放开我！”Peter喘着粗气把自己从Tony嘴里抽出来，手忙脚乱地颤抖着整理衣物。<br/>Tony慢悠悠地站起来，看着他像在思索什么，直到发现他想离开才一把抓住他的手腕。<br/>“不满意我的服务吗？”<br/>“⋯⋯”他怎么问得出这么羞耻的问题！<br/>“难道你还是更喜欢你记忆中的他？”Tony表情凝重。<br/>这都是什么鬼问题？！<br/>Peter正准备斥责，突然发现Tony的目光深沉，情绪低落。他抿抿嘴唇，临时改口道：<br/>“等你老了不就变成他了吗？”<br/>Tony认真的看了他几秒，摇摇头。<br/>“不！我不会变成他的，”他似乎下了很大的决心，“我爱你，Peter Parker，至少我可以面对你说出来。你想要专属于你一个人的Tony Stark吗？”<br/>Peter拍拍耳朵，不敢相信听到了什么。这是那个Tony在说话？他真的说岀来了？<br/>转念一想又有些释然。是啊！他不再是一个人，我要参与他所经历的每一场战斗，我终于可以从头到尾在旁边保护他了！<br/>“Emm，Mr.Stark和我，我们之间没有⋯这种关系。”Peter低头看着自己的脚尖，低声细语。“我们没有一起吃过汉堡，没有半夜讨论过电影，没有一起看过NBA，没有接过吻，没有一起看星星一起睡觉，他也没有带我逛过花园，更没有为我买过双倍酸黄瓜的三明治。而且，他是我的精神导师，我们不是情侣关系。”<br/>“那我呢？”Tony侧脸看着做了一半的设计图，灯光映在他刀削斧凿般锐利的头颈线条上，那份孤独的美简直不可思议。<br/>“以前忙着Avengers的事，满世界飞维护和平，有时很多天回家一次，累到闭上眼就能睡着，生活很简单充实。”Peter抬头看他听的认真，继续说：“可是现在，每次想到说不定明天睁开眼就会回到原来的时空，我就胸闷。那天晩上我做了个梦，后来睁眼到天亮。我很害怕，虽然什么都不缺，布置的也很舒适，但那个家里很冷清，说句话能听到回声，我甚至不敢开灯。尤其是，这里空荡荡的，我漫无目的地一直找一直找，直到醒来才发现，那里没有你。”<br/>Peter指着左胸，茫然的表情和某些时刻的Tony重叠，高兴时需要人分享，痛苦时没人安慰，他不能更懂了。<br/>Tony沉默地张开双臂，Peter紧紧地拥抱住他，两人交颈相依，直到Peter尴尬地咳嗽一声。<br/>“你硌到我了。”<br/>“难道你不准备负责吗？嗯？”Tony把试图推开的他抓回来，丝毫没有心理负担。<br/>“我⋯我先去洗澡。” Peter落荒而逃。<br/>“我也去。”Tony拉住他，“以后你在哪儿我就上哪去，免得你找不到我哭鼻子。”<br/>“你才哭鼻子！”Peter皱眉扁嘴，转眼又心软了，“要不先解决你的问题？”<br/>“我想我们还是到床上去吧，那对你似乎是一个艰难的挑战。”Tony拍拍他的背，顶着他的白眼目送他走出工作室。<br/>“对了，你的前女友没有嫌弃你的技术吗？”<br/>Peter回头狠狠瞪了他一眼。<br/>“你到底多久没做了？那么快，舔一下就受不了，平常你真的能满足她吗？”<br/>Peter把牙齿咬得咯咯响，忍了又忍才转头走出去。<br/>“嘿，别生气！”Tony三两步追上去，“喂！你该不会⋯还是个处男吧？”<br/>Peter狠狠给了他一肘子，红着脸暗骂自己贱骨头，飞快地跑上楼梯。<br/>Tony抽着冷气揉侧脸，忽然笑起来，不能抑制地捂着肚子爆笑。<br/>“Hey，guy！别告诉我⋯你那时候的高校还有处男！”<br/>“啰嗦！那也比某些人表面镇定，背着别人总是偷偷测血液毒素强！”一楼很远的地方飘来小小的声音，“还有，我警告你！你今天的80盎司(2365.6克)叶绿素汁还没有喝完！”<br/>Oh！忘了他五感比别人灵敏，嘴硬还认死理，真是个讨厌的小东西！<br/>-------------------------<br/>第二天一早Peter就充满干劲地动手搭建粒子加速器。<br/>当然没电影演的那样一蹴而就，各种繁琐各种修正，林林总总大事小事亲力亲为，不过月余，他学会了很多东西，对Tony的天才程度了解更深一步。<br/>不过随着搭建进度，Peter不得不在Tony的强烈要求下穿上了防辐射服，捂的严严实实，又热又笨重。<br/>“你确定我们必须穿着这个东西工作吗？”这天吃饭时，Peter实在热得受不了，冲Tony抗议。<br/>“Edith早已经吐过槽了。”Tony倒是对工作环境的恶劣适应性极强，连续工作也没什么特殊要求，“虽然为了美化我，拍电影显得我很能干，但是连防护服都不穿就有点太扯了，会教坏小朋友的。”<br/>Peter听他的口气很认真，就没再抱怨，一心吃饭。<br/>想想人家Ivan Vanko在俄罗斯小小的地下室那么恶劣的情况下，坚持制造反应堆和装甲，只为来向Tony讨回公道，他们更必须迅速掌握新元素了。<br/>吃完饭，Peter正在穿防护服，Tony突然来了一句：<br/>“其实，你的钢铁蜘蛛战衣完全可以替代防护服。”<br/>😨😰😓😱😱😱😱😱😱😱<br/>我这一个月所受的苦到底是为什么?！<br/>Tony小心眼子⋯🤯🤬你X绝B是故意的！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️0⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>粒子加速器是用来将中子、质子和其他亚原子微粒加速到很高的速度再进行碰撞的机器，将微粒打碎后，某些时候足够多的碎片会再结合起来形成新的原子核，当这个原子核足够稳定时，一种新元素就被创造出来了。实际上新元素的诞生之难在于它基本上不会真正稳定下来，大多数被创造出来的新元素在衰变以前只能存在十亿分之一秒。<br/>“你们看的那部电影中，那位在将两束粒子流对碰时，所有的粒子束都向一个方向前进，这明显违反了动量守恒定律，这是个很严重的错误。如果拍摄时他用些多余的磁铁将粒子束集中起来发射出去，我觉得还有点可行，但仅凭一把扳手肯定是做不到的。正常情况下就该像这样散射出去，造成现场毁损甚至人员伤亡。这是从科学角度讲，不穿防辐射服之外的另一个错误而夸张的描述，也证明了穿防护服的必要性。”<br/>Tony在Peter因制造粒子流对撞把实验室搞得堪比好莱坞大片灾难现场而沮丧时，耐心地解释了前因后果。最后一步他在密闭的实验室外，隔着玻璃观看穿着Iron Spider战衣的Peter亲手生成了新元素，对他比原主提前三个多月造出新元素给予高度赞赏。<br/>回到地下一层的工作室，把成果摆在实验台上供Jarvis分析时，等待的两人额头相抵，望向泛着白光的新反应堆中的三角存储设备，Tony摘下手套，与Peter喜悦交握的手冰凉发抖。<br/>“Amazing！”Peter看到肯定结果后迫不及待地捧起反应堆，“这太神奇太美了！真不敢相信，我竟然参与制造了它！”<br/>“Well，你主导生成的新元素的确很棒。不过，亲爱的，你现在是不是该抽空关心一下你老公我了？”Tony把冰凉的手搭在Peter肩上，负气地把全身的重量都压在他肩膀。<br/>“当然！Dummy，准备好拍摄历史性时刻！”Peter 恋恋不舍地把反应堆双手捧起，郑重地交给Tony。<br/>男人没有接，当着他的面把防护服脱掉，工字背心撩到胸口，露出漂亮的胸肌和腹肌。<br/>突然漫出的花木香和男人味发酵成独特的Stark香调，魅力十足。细汗反射光线呈现出诱人的蜜样光泽，起伏的胸膛上诱人的两点艳色樱红挺立绽放，男人自信地勾起恰到好处的微笑。<br/>但这一切用一句歇后语来形容就是媚眼抛给盲人看一一徒劳无功。Peter是谁？三观正到爆，眼里除了反应堆全貌，其他无关部分自动屏蔽。<br/>解除了钢铁蜘蛛战衣，他伸手轻触那圈因钯中毒而呈现乌青色的血管，在Tony鼓励的目光中捏住反应堆左旋15度取出，又极认真地把新元素反应堆装进去，像完成了某个巨大的使命，弯腰闭上眼虔诚地在上面印下一吻。<br/>Tony翻了个白眼，自嘲地耸肩，抱住他深吸他颈间的味道，最后恨恨狠狠地咬了一口。<br/>“你真的讨厌到让我无语，你自律得像个无趣的老头子！”<br/>“那该怪谁！”Peter摸了摸自己的脖子，拿到眼前检视，“为了我那个不靠谱的偶像，我不得不时刻鞭策自己，保持正直无私，英勇无畏，否则站出来说话底气不足难以服众。”<br/>“好吧，最受欢迎的超级英雄，少男少女们的最爱，在我这个污染源的鞭策下，你成长的如此优秀完美，请问⋯”Tony凑上去，缓慢舔过他雪白的后颈，满意地冲片片浮现的细密泛红的鸡皮吹气，“我是否应该得到最称职绿叶奖？”<br/>“当然应该。”Peter耳朵都红透了，却没有推开男人，伸手在桌上摸索，“不过那些血管的颜色并没有改变，看来毒素也不会像电影里那样直接净化消失。”<br/>“恭喜你学会独立思考。”Tony话刚出口就被塞了半瓶叶绿素汁，而轻巧摆脱他的Peter在旁边耸肩摊手🤷🏻♂️<br/>Tony整个人都不好了，狠狠给自己灌下小半瓶黑绿的液体。<br/>Peter背后生寒，赶紧转移话题。<br/>“Miss Potts说SI Expo已经筹备得差不多了，问我们什么时候去看开幕式彩排？”<br/>“明天一早我们就出发，定在下午吧。”Tony回答，“Oh，我是怎么想出从飞机上跳下去，在会场用拆甲台这种Low爆的主意的？侮辱智商，简直惨不忍睹！”<br/>二X青年挥霍青春嘛！你不一直在干这种事？不过当年我小时候的确觉得你又炫又酷，崇拜的不得了啊！<br/>“⋯⋯”Peter握拳抵唇，没有说话。<br/>“如果现在能造出mark50或者85就好了，那才算科幻走进世界。”看完未来自己的一生，Tony明显比以前务实许多，拉风的行为自觉减少。<br/>“或许T'Chaka国王愿意帮你。”Peter清清喉咙，恢复认真。<br/>“他那个天才女儿还没出生呢，怎么帮忙？叫他努力早点把她生出来？”Tony把喝剩三分之一的叶绿素汁递给Peter，示意他喝掉。<br/>这时才接触到Tony皮肤的Peter被他冰冷的手惊到，把瓶子放一边，捧起男人的手捂暖。<br/>他刚才在外面看着他操作对撞实验一定紧张的不得了，但却坚定地相信了他。得到这样缺乏安全感的人的信任和担心是最让人开心的事。<br/>“如果不照原计划执行，他们就会察觉你的行为异常吧？那会增加我们的对敌压力。而且，你不是很想Howard为你骄傲吗？没准儿哪天他也会亲自穿过来，所以我建议该有的噱头一个也不能少。”<br/>“所以我是一枚诱敌深入的棋子吗？”Tony嘴上抱怨，唇角却上扬。“而你负责『将军』？”<br/>“我们又不是在上演『独立日』！”Peter放开他的手，拿起叶绿素汁边走边喝，“说起来，史皇在『独立日』里表现得真帅！有时候我觉得他欠打的样子和你一模一样。”<br/>“嗬嗬～你爱好真广泛！”Tony可不想听他表扬其他男人，表情微妙地跟着走出工作室，“我想知道，这一个多月你表现得像个加了柠檬的苦瓜，有什么烦恼不能跟我说？”<br/>“这么明显吗？”Peter打开一楼的门，放Tony进来才关好，环视大厅，仍然有种不真实的感觉。<br/>“嗯哼～”<br/>“我怕你嫌我多事。”Peter和Tony走进衣帽间，“我突然想起第一次来这里，也是从楼下跟你上来，你像现在一样脱衣服，你说一一”<br/>“你准备在这看我换衣服？”Tony利落地脱掉了黑色工字背心，赤裸着上身微微回头，浓密的睫毛下垂，诉说着主人的十分不悦。<br/>Peter笑弯了眼，捡起他脱下的衣服。<br/>“你吓得说着『啊！抱歉！我我我⋯我马上出去！』就红着脸逃跑了。说真的，我已经很久没见过会脸红的人了。”Tony接过Peter递上的新背心和内裤，没有直接进洗澡间，反而靠近他，直到Peter背墙而立，无处可躲。<br/>“你一定偷偷在笑我。”Peter低下头。<br/>“你让我感觉很新鲜，你给了我很多第一次，包括那天第一次被戴上戒指。”Tony摇摇自己的小指，“我保证你也是最后一个。所以告诉我，你究竟在烦恼什么？”<br/>“Hum⋯我记得电影里，你知道父母被CAP的朋友在催眠状态下杀害，心情特别糟糕。而你这些天都表现得若无其事，是不是因为我不能为你分忧⋯所以你才什么都不跟我说，一个人憋在心里？”<br/>“⋯⋯”Tony把头埋进Peter颈间，把全部重量都压上，深深吐出一口气，紧紧拥抱住他，“我还以为出了什么事，下次有话直接讲。”<br/>“诶？”Peter抬起头。<br/>“你觉得提前看完了自己一生，受冲击的仅仅是那个吗？”Tony轻轻抚上他的脸颊，“看过那些视频资料，我很庆幸你的到来，让我能彻底修正一切意难平。”<br/>“以前我恣意挥霍钱财享受虚荣，任性顶撞父母，我曾以为失去是上天对我的惩罚。现在，我知道那些都是历练，只有过尽千帆，命运才能放心地把你送到我身边。你让我知道什么是活着，获得了我曾藐视的让人变蠢的爱情和幸福。”Tony笑起来，“Peter Parker，我愿意为你变得和你一样蠢。”<br/>(ට˓˳̮ට๑)⋯⋯</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️1⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“某人为阻止犯罪团伙抢取款机炸了他最爱吃的Delmar的店，跟踪非法武器交易差点坠河丧命，继续追击毁了艘邮轮，把Edith随便交给别人把身份给暴露了⋯嗯，再加上和几个混血小女孩眉来眼去，你的青春经历拍成电影肯定大卖。”Tony的表情仿佛在说快来哄我，否则你死定了。<br/>互揭伤疤吗？谁不会？15岁的男孩做那些事的确傻得可笑，问题是，你一个36岁的科学家脑抽的时候少吗？<br/>“How was the 『fun-vee 』？”Peter用一句话就击碎了男人的傲娇，抬头挺胸挥开Tony的手臂，就往洗衣间走，甚至戏谑地吹了声口哨。<br/>“看来你觉的叶绿素汁很美味⋯”Tony说着伸手抓Peter胳膊，却被轻巧地躲开。<br/>Peter回头，报以灿烂的笑容。<br/>“O～kay～”Tony丢下手里的衣物，活动了下手腕，冲上去双臂齐出，封锁了他左右躲闪空间。<br/>Peter轻巧地脚下一点，直接向后飘出三米，看Tony抱空失望地向空气挥拳，耸肩摊手🤷🏻♂️站在原地。<br/>Tony的表情沉淀下来，左边唇角微扬，慢慢走过去，突然出手捕捉。<br/>Peter随意站着，在他伸手的瞬间将身体扭曲到不可思议的角度， 堪堪避过。Tony另一只手迅速搂过去，却连衣角都没碰到，接着踢出右脚去勾，被Peter鬼魅的身法用原地后空翻彻底躲开。<br/>“不愧是Spider-man！”Tony也不纠结抓住Peter了，实力的差距让他意识到能击中对方都困难重重。在他强烈的好胜心的驱使下，原本的笑闹变成击中目标的对练。<br/>当然那是单方面的一厢情愿，Peter可不舍得对他下狠手。所以边躲闪边后退，偶尔还让Tony『几乎』碰到自己，只是转眼就重新拉开了距离。<br/>终于Peter后撤的脚步踢中墙壁，转眼后背也贴上阻碍。自信又挂上Tony的脸庞，他整个人都飞扑上来。<br/>Peter不知怎么用的力，电光火石间从他肋下切出，Tony重重地bia到墙上。<br/>海风从打开的窗户溜进来，带着浪的气息肆无忌惮地在空旷的回廊流动。吹拂在Tony光裸的脊背上，他激灵灵打了个冷战。<br/>此时Peter诡异地从后面贴上他，握住Tony的手腕微微用力就让他挣扎不得。火热的身体熨烫了冰凉的墙面，背后一衣之隔是爱人劲瘦柔韧的肉 体，因更换反应堆正精力充沛 身心愉悦也让五感格外敏锐，上面两点和腿 间巨物都因温差和莫名的刺激挺立起来。<br/>仅仅这种程度Tony还蛮享受的，坏就坏在后面从不表露攻击性，聪明体贴的小朋友的硬物抵进他健硕的大腿 内侧 若有似无地磨蹭。<br/>Tony瞬间绷紧全身肌肉，排斥着Peter突如其来的强势。<br/>“挪一一开一一”Tony咬牙切齿地挣扎，对方却恍然不觉，牢牢地把他钉在墙上，潮热的呼吸起伏在颈间耳后，让他分外屈辱。<br/>从小到大都是顶天立地的钢铁直男，一向被视为大小名媛美女争抢讨好的焦点，现在不但爱上个男人，还因力量有限沦为压在人身下的那个，这让他的面子往哪搁？！<br/>时间变得分外难熬，每一秒的流逝都漫长而痛苦。Tony终于僵硬地认命垮下强撑的精气神，放松了酸痛的肌肉，停止挣扎。<br/>“反正我就是这么四肢发达。”Peter克制着没在他肩头印下吻痕，轻轻放开对他的钳制，“让你变蠢我很抱歉。”<br/>“Hihihi！站住！我还没生气呢，你在气什么？”Tony跟着头也不回的Peter进了洗衣间，“我哪里让你不舒服？你看我既没出去勾三搭四，又没要你戴回那副老土的眼镜隐藏你可爱的脸！”<br/>“⋯⋯”Peter一时不知该说什么，他们俩的思维完全不在同一条线上，那个情商负值对上他这个情商不及格简直是灾难。害的他经常想抓狂，却又只能咬牙咽下。<br/>或许这是『欲戴皇冠必承其重』Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown的另一种打开方式？比起那些年曾经的失去⋯唉！谁让他得到了全世界最闪耀的那颗星呢！<br/>“你要是想上我就直接说，”Tony对他的无奈意见很大，“每次你突然不和我说话的时候我都莫名其妙，好像你是个圣人，不想和我计较。可是我根本不知道所谓的问题出在哪里？”<br/>“不，不是你想的那样。”Peter完全没想到他会说出这番话，心下暗暗感动，却没停止把衣物丢进洗衣机。<br/>“那是哪样？”Tony挺着腰走近，“你把我弄成这样就完了？想不负责吗，Spider-man？”<br/>“明明是你自己非要攻击我！”感动果然只能存在一瞬间。<br/>“那你为什么也翘起来？”Tony垂下睫毛用下巴指指Peter腹下。<br/>“只是激烈运动的自然反应好吧！”Peter恼羞成怒。<br/>“胡说！难道跟别人对练你也会这样毫无节操地一柱擎天？”Tony炸了。<br/>“好吧，我没有，不能！”Peter烦躁地用右手爬梳头发，“你究竟光着身子在这里干什么？就为了指责我吗！”<br/>“等你一起去洗澡，”Tony理所当然地说，“你上次不还想帮我洗澡吗？”<br/>“我什么时候说过？！咦？什么声音？”Peter听到洗衣机里传来奇怪的声音，蜘蛛感应拉响警报。他迅速抱起Tony一跃冲出洗衣间，身后传来巨响，洗衣机爆炸了。<br/>“这是怎么回事，Jarvis？”Tony条件反射地问。<br/>Jarvis自被搭载到战衣上，就失去了对家里的控制。因为Peter在，两人甜甜蜜蜜的犹如新婚，这个问题被忽视从而搁置良久。<br/>“或许该让Friday上线了，是吗？”Tony轻声说。<br/>“让Edith先分析爆炸原因吧。”Peter不知道该说什么，他所在的世界Jarvis因各种原因叠加变成Vision，其实对从小早慧而又缺乏关爱的Tony产生了不小的打击。<br/>现实到了新的三岔路口，该怎么抉择Peter决定不插手，只陪他一起承受。反正说也没用，那个固执的Tony一旦下定决心，谁都拦不住。<br/>Tony叫Dummy把Edith送来，直接开始搜集信息勘查现场，Peter在旁边辅助。<br/>一旦转为工作模式，他们的思想立马高度统一，配合得天衣无缝，没有任何分歧。<br/>有句话叫爱你的人不一定懂你，懂你的人一定爱你。这句话在Peter身上表现得淋漓尽致。他很容易相信别人，强大无私，充满好奇心，忠诚，讨人喜欢。这都是Tony羡慕却𣎴具备的特质。<br/>Tony曾听人讨论过一个问题：什么是爱情最好的模样？<br/>其中一个答案是：势均力敌，相互成就，相濡以沫，白头偕老。<br/>以前他嗤以为瞎说，但是自从有了Peter，于万千人中，独得他一人青睐，仿佛全世界的阴霾一扫而光，黑暗无所遁形，处处光明。<br/>所以，那个他才用尽心思和手段千方百计地保护他的纯真善良与美好吧！<br/>守护他是责任也是义务，但一天不能从里到外完全占有他，Tony的心就无法满足，忐忑不安地生怕他离开。表面上看是Peter更爱他，可是深入了解Tony才会发现那隐藏着的，不为人知的深刻而秘密的激烈爱恋早已注入血液，流经四肢百骸，融入每一个细胞。<br/>所以在他许下承诺前，他等。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️2⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STARK EXPO开幕式如期而至。Peter虽然此前已经看过彩排，但坐在台下，被情绪激昂的人群挟裹，胸口发酵的自豪和幸福感让他差点失控加入尖叫大军。尤其是当Iron Man 从空中表演完在焰火中精准降落到美女环绕的舞台中央，摆出经典的单手砸地pose，又众星拱月如明星般在期待的口哨和欢呼声中被脚下圆形舞台掩藏的拆甲台伸出机械臂一一卸除武装，显露出虽身着西装却难掩性感迷人的Tony本尊，宛若发光体吸引了全场目光，雷动的掌声和欢呼声此起彼伏，几乎掀翻屋顶。<br/>享受着狂热的崇拜骄傲地致完辞，当会场响起Howard跨越世纪的声音，Tony站在舞台边把视线投向观众席上的Peter。<br/>奇异的是，即使相隔数米，他依然清楚地看到他眼里的光。那个人纯粹而美好，存在即惊艳。想起早上醒来他还摸过那截纤瘦的腰，光洁滑腻爱不释手，即使在这样突显自己成就的巅峰时刻，他也在想跳下去亲吻他给他一个拥抱，骄傲地对所有人宣布他结婚证上预定的伴侣，接受他们嫉妒和羡慕的注目礼。<br/>当然他没有。只是想想。<br/>离开会场也是分开走的。虽然不愿意，但他有义务保护Peter。于是和原来时间线因中毒心情沉重，催着Happy先行一步不同，他几乎把之后骄傲却无聊的时间熬到最后，只因Peter脸上照人的光彩。<br/>不变的情节是等在外面给他递听证会传票的人还在。因为已有预期，Tony只当是一场猫鼠游戏，等待他去戳穿那些政治家和野心家的谎言。所以和Peter汇合后，还心情颇好地调侃他在现场看得目不转睛，像个没见过世面的小孩子。两人斗嘴互怼其乐无穷。<br/>回程飞机上，Peter几乎眼不离Tony，叽叽喳喳不停诉说着激动的心情，直到发现Tony盯紧他不停开阂的唇咽口水，再接着被一个长吻夺走声音，才陷入主动权争夺战。硬要描述🤓🤓就是：说时迟那时快，暖黄暧昧的灯光下，Tony突然倾身上前，伸长手臂封锁住恋人的活动范围，温柔却霸道地强行侵占了Peter嫩粉微张的唇瓣，含吮舔吸，辗转厮磨，其中偶尔透露的空隙窥见反射光线分外湿润腥红的舌尖激情勾挑交缠，犹如活物般角逐翻绞密不可分并啧啧有声，粘稠致命的急促呼吸都输出着高热诱人的信息素。快打住！闻到会怀孕的😜<br/>到家时，仿佛经历了一场大战。交战双方一个双唇晶莹红肿，一个说话大舌头又咝咝抽气，俨然唇舌带伤。虽然不屈不挠的Stark仍有心力奋战到底，但迎接他的是今天剩下的50盎司叶绿素汁。<br/>十点半左右Tony接到Pepper打来的电话，追问听证会的事，并不由辩解决定由她和Happy陪他去华盛顿。<br/>第二天的听证会上Tony依然是一本正经地胡说八道。对敌方的刁难穷追猛打，摆事实讲道理，反驳有力干净利落。完全听不出昨晚舌头给人嚼烂的狼狈。<br/>“好吧，我知道很多人都想得到我的技术一一包括在床以外的地方。前几天我在家里抓住一个或者一伙入侵者，当时我就启动了反入侵程序，不晓得他们的下场怎么样了。你说呢，Mr Hammer？”<br/>Justin Hammer被他一轮轮怼到辞穷。而入侵成功Tony老巢本该是他公司得意之举，但不及欢呼就被反爆了防火墙，整个公司内网数据全部清空！技术人员用了整整48小时才从备用服务器恢复了正常运行，公司损失不计其数，Hammer气到嘴角生疮，此时干脆装聋做哑。<br/>“Mr Stark，有目击者证实，在你公司爆炸那晚，在你穿着你的武器和Iron Monger（Stane造的铁霸王）打斗过程中看到了Spider-man，他明显在帮你。他是谁？是你的团队成员？对此你有什么解释的吗？”讨人厌的Sen.Stenr（宾夕法尼亚军事委员会主席斯特恩参议员）咄咄逼人地抛出另一个问题。<br/>“纽约好临居保护自己的城市能有什么特别意思？我感谢他的热心肠。他那天的确帮助了我，如果你下次看见他记得帮我跟他说，谢谢！”<br/>“Hi，Tony！那不是你掩耳盗铃造出来的新玩意儿吧？”Hammer似乎发现了新机会，眼镜反射出刺眼的光芒。<br/>“Well，富人靠科技，穷人靠变异。我还没逆天到能造出那种牛人的地步，所以没什么好说的。倒是你，是不是在打他的鬼主意？”说到最后，Tony调侃的语气加入了几分认真质问。<br/>“你多虑了，Tony，我甚至不知道他来自哪里。”Hammer举手做投降状。<br/>“警告你最好别打什么歪主意！否则纽约民众的愤怒是你不想见到的！”Tony盯着他的双眼威胁。<br/>“先生们！今天我们讨论的是钢铁战甲收归国有的问题，请不要顾左右言他！”Sen.Stenr再三挥锤制止现场的交头接耳。<br/>在Rhodey作证和各国仿造mark战甲的失败案例衬托下，Tony持有Iron Man反而英明无比。经过一上午鏖战，Tony扬眉吐气地走出了会场。<br/>Peter开着车等在外面，后来因为心焦而下车步行游览国家广场。最后坐在国会大厦台阶上眺望远处的华盛顿纪念碑。<br/>上一次到这里他徒手攀爬上那座纪念碑，去救自己的朋友。这样看来，那么突兀的建筑，当时是用什么样的勇气爬上去的呢？<br/>Peter低头笑起来。<br/>“你偷偷在笑什么？”Tony神奇地甩掉记者们的紧迫盯人，拉起Peter向外跑。<br/>“反射湖上的国会真美！他们说，这下边藏着一个巨大的间谍机构！”Peter边跑边喊。<br/>悠闲散步的鸽子们被他俩惊到四散飞起，羽毛和咕咕声成为笑容的甜蜜背景。<br/>“下次有空我们一起下水探索！”<br/>两人飞奔到车上，一刻不停地驰离。<br/>“Hi，man，技术不错！”Peter望后面没有追来的车，安心回头和Tony说话，“你把Miss Potts他们抛下了？”<br/>“和我在一起才不容易脱身吧？”Tony抽空望了他一眼，“车不错，租来的？”<br/>“嗯，我先练练。你不是要去参加摩纳哥大奖赛吗？”Peter主动把自己无限靠近车门。<br/>Tony斜䁾他一眼，风情万种。扬起的嘴角昭示着他的好心情，只不过马上就垮下来。<br/>“你离我那么远干什么，嗯？”<br/>Tony抬手去够Peter的头发，Peter笑嘻嘻地左躲右闪，就不给他摸。两人一路狂奔，延途洒落欢声笑语不断。<br/>我承认现在我是世上最幸运的人。我爱你，你也爱我。你愿意无条件陪我一起做任何疯狂的事，甚至我不开口，你都懂。你是我的光，我的水，我的空气，我的生命之源。感谢你的出现，Peter Parker。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️3⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近Tony馋Peter。<br/>即使每天早上从同一张床上醒来，只要10分钟看不见对方，他就止不住焦虑，超过15分钟就会忍不住发脾气。即使身在赛车场，跑一两圈也必须停下来说两句话才甘心。<br/>他知道自己这样是不对的，也极力转移注意力做其他的事，但不到3分钟，又会想到他的恋人，忍不住去到他身旁。<br/>如此吃不好，睡不好，脾气更火爆到一点就着，Tony陷入深深的自我厌恶。<br/>想参加摩纳哥大奖赛，光凭嘴说是没用的。首先必须要持有国际汽联的超级驾照。Tony从小就热爱玩车，一边造车，一边开始参加儿童卡丁车比赛，为此Howard还专门在家里的后山为他修建了一座标准卡丁车场。一路走来，刚成年Tony就取得了雷诺方程式冠军，后来继续参加F3000比赛，顺理成章拿到了超级驾照，具备了开F1的资格。后来父母失事，他就放弃了自己的半兴趣半职业生涯。<br/>但是Peter现在开始就有些晚了。他不得不拼命努力，比别人多付出几倍的心力去学去背去实践。所幸他的运动神经的发达程度异于常人，再加上男朋友的财势，他当选S I车队的试驾员，上工几天后，甚至刷新了车队的最快圈速纪录！让车队经理惊为天人，几次缠着Tony要让他当正式比赛队员，经首肯后，立即为其报了名。<br/>经过国际汽联授权机构的正式培训，Peter仅用时两个多月就逐级考取了传说中S级难考的超级驾照，成为世界上不到40人的持证者之一。<br/>这时他才有心力回头重点关注自己的男朋友，但Tony的独占欲已经明显超出了他的认知。<br/>像得了皮肤饥渴症，男人时不时就要碰触他，走到哪里都要带着他，他和别人说句话对别人笑，Tony就面色阴沉，宣誓主权般随时抱紧他。<br/>Peter每每忍不住提意见时，Tony早躲到一边反省去了。虽然他不解释，但挥之不去的低气压和眉间越来越深的褶皱让Peter无比心疼。<br/>他想到了纪录片中Tony因钯中毒无解，想和Pepper去度假却被拒绝，一个人孤独承受所有痛苦的事情。<br/>事实上，除了老管家Jarvis，Tony根本没得到什么正经的亲情关爱，也从不主动说出自己的需要，所以才对洞查力极强的Jarvis有至深的眷恋吧！<br/>他不愿这个带着骄傲面具一一年少被忙于工作的父母忽视，继而失恃，又被长辈和朋友背叛，和恋人分分合合，命运多舛的男人再多受伤害，他是那样缺乏安全感，除了安慰他，Peter更抽出几乎所有能给的时间充分陪伴，自己一个人半夜偷偷起来工作。<br/>Tony的心情是复杂的。小爱人的所作所为他都看在眼里。虽然努力调节却作用无多。Peter是除了钱外一无所有的他手中最后一根稻草，除了紧紧抓住，他不知道自己还能干什么。<br/>时间一天天过去，终于这天凌晨2:00，Peter结束了工作，揉着眼睛准备回去睡觉，一回头发现Tony正站在身后，眉头紧锁表情压抑。<br/>Peter赶忙上前扶他坐下，自己跑到小吧台调了一杯柠檬蜂蜜水端来，蹲下身子一勺一勺地喂给男人喝。<br/>“不要以为断了叶绿素汁，你的身体就恢复的和正常人一样了！”Peter一本正经地教训睁大眼睛装无辜的男朋友，“你知道刚才自己是什么表情吗？三更半夜的吓唬谁呀？Hey，你该不会以为我离家出走了吧？”<br/>“我没有以为你是离家出走。”Tony转开脸，咬咬嘴唇，“我以为⋯我以为你回到自己的世界了。”<br/>虽然他的语气竭力保持镇定，但是颤抖的尾音让Peter心酸无比。<br/>“问我什么表情，你那又是什么表情？”Tony努力挤出一个比哭稍好看点的笑脸，“怎么样，吓到了吧？你说我是不是可以拿奥斯卡影帝了？”<br/>“影帝可没你这么有本事。”喂完水的Peter假装自然地站起来，“你可是著名的花花公子、慈善家、亿万富豪、天才和未来学家，上上个月还承包了世界和平私有化工作，给你当影帝不是大材小用吗？”<br/>“虽然我很想接受你的表扬，”Tony拉住Peter的手腕，不放他离开，“但是必须澄清一点：我的心和身体都属于Peter Parker的，绝对没有出轨，去他见鬼的花花公子！”<br/>“所以你最近这么黏我都是因为太闲了，”Peter掰开他握紧自己手腕的手指，揉揉青了一圈的眼睛。“多年作息习惯一朝改变，容易带来负面效果。禁欲了八个多月，你似乎该找找以前的感觉，多出去搞点419，或许精神会比较放松。”<br/>Tony的脸瞬间黑掉，复杂的表情让他的五官扭曲，颤抖着眼看就要爆发，最后关头却又强收怒火转头往外走。<br/>“ Excuse me？Mr Stark！Tony？”Peter疲惫地坐回椅上，也不管他走不走，重新打开文档继续编辑，“你不是这么开不起玩笑的人吧？虽然我觉得自己并未说错。”<br/>心烦意乱地敲了两行字，又退回去全部删除。Peter叹了口气趴到桌上闭眼试图平静。<br/>不知过了多久，肩上传来敲击，Peter重新抬起头。<br/>Dumny递给他两张纸，接过草草看了一眼，甚是无语。<br/>第一张是婚前协议，写的只要Tony出轨，他的一切财产都归Peter所有。<br/>第二张是结婚登记申请，已填完所有信息，Tony漂亮的签名具上，只差另一方签字。<br/>电脑屏幕上出现Tony的脸，直直望着Peter的反应，倔强地一言不发。<br/>Peter把协议放到一旁，扯出一个不算笑的表情：<br/>“你想我成为全世界女性的公敌吗？”<br/>Tony保持沉默。<br/>“恭喜你。”Peter耸耸肩。<br/>Tony依然无言，眼睛里却燃起火光。<br/>“可能用另一种方式达成所愿，”Peter揉了揉脖子，“你最好亲自过来，我们当面谈谈。”<br/>电脑里瞬间失去了Tony的踪影，工作室的门打开，男人一阵风一样地刮进来。<br/>Dummy搬来椅子，Tony力求淡定地坐到Peter对面，殷殷期盼地看着他。<br/>Peter也不矫情，把他草签的婚前协议当场撕成碎片，调出自己这些天半夜起来做的计划展示给Tony并详细讲解。<br/>“⋯既然那个国防承包商之一的Hammer Industries你不喜欢，而且你已经转型到清洁能源领域，我想，我利用手头的资源开家公司，同他争夺市场地位应该足够了。前期你愿意帮我筹划吗？”<br/>“Pete，我不想再见证死亡和杀戮。”Tony思考良久才说，“而且我也不希望你卷进这些棘手的问题里。”<br/>“我明白你的意思。”Peter坦诚以待，“可是不管政 府，恐 怖 组 织或者Avengers，这世界总会需要战争和冲突，必须要有人开发武器装备并去做让世界和平的工作，不是你我也必须有其他人，比如HI。与其让他们掌控主动，不如我自己去做。<br/>留在这里和你在一起是我个人的任性，相对的，我也有义务让世界向更好的方向改变，这是我必须担负的使命。”<br/>With great power comes great responsibility吗？<br/>良久之后，Tony微不可查地应了声好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️4⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说干就干。自从Tony开始为Peter筹划成立新公司事宜，焦虑症状一扫而空。<br/>为确保Peter无后顾之忧，他每天忙碌工作，每件小事都恨不得亲力亲为，只要一想到自己在为未来的伴侣完成心愿，就全身心投入，再无余力关注Peter在干嘛。<br/>目的轻松达成，Peter暗自满意之余又怕Tony整天沉迷于工作，对身体负担太大，不得不找各种理由打断他。每天定时提醒该健身啦，吃下午茶时间到啦，泡汤呀，睡觉吧～再比如明天想看Backstreet Boys演唱会啦，下周Bon Jovi乐队演唱会啦～当然，红透半边天的小甜甜Britney Spears他是不敢提的。为此，Peter甚至每周必看Billboard榜单，将冠军单曲背得滚瓜烂熟以备用，虽然总被Tony以软绵绵靡靡之音嗤之以鼻，但凡Peter所求，他照样梗着脖子跟去。至于到现场看谁嘛，大家心里有数就好，给他留点面子。<br/>总之，现在Peter对Tony科学家的细节把控能力五体投地。新公司注册是Tony找人办的手续，办公室大厦选址也是，公司拿地、设备、生产许可申请、相关准入资质、人员招聘及培训等全是他和SI帮忙搞定的，启动资金也直接垫付了。<br/>Peter惭愧于自己除了出主意和几个产品创意，其他什么也没干一一倒不是他不想参与，实在是他的偶像兼对象Tony总裁实力太强了！在他说出创意时直接给他具现化为成品，并超出预期数倍，让人目瞪口呆。所以连生产样品送检、评估认证和专利申请都由Tony汇同Friday一手完成，Peter只能闲的在一边拿头撞墙感叹人比人得死。<br/>Friday提前两年问世，由于导入的Edith的数据库，智能程度远超当世，成为Tony的优秀助理。因此，Jarvis仍保持原状，做着他的好管家。<br/>这样又过了两个多月，公司竟然手续齐全，还奇迹般的拿到了订单！由于使用的生产线是SI的工业机器人，自动化程度极高，所以需要员工很少，原SI武器生产厂的员工直接拉来百来人，两家皆大欢喜。<br/>时间终于到了5月下旬，F1摩纳哥大奖赛即将拉开帷幕。Peter来到这个时代也将将满一周年。<br/>车队经理想让Peter正式亮相，Tony没有同意，众人轮番上阵劝告，直到开赛前两天，才终于以候补的身份勉强让他跟车队同行。<br/>车队出发后，Peter在心里疯狂吐槽。昨晚他好说歹说Tony死活不松口，傲慢地拒绝一切不和他同行的事宜。直到最后Peter死心答应了他一系列不平等条约，又在床上好一顿安慰，他才不情不愿地放行。<br/>Tony反对Peter做正选车手倒不是怕他闯出什么名堂，纯粹是不想他因名单暴露身份一一毕竟这次他们是去拼命的，战斗不可避免，损失几乎一定。因此从头到尾他们根本没准备让原本车队的两位车手上场，至于其他车队，到时临机应变，能救多少就救多少吧！<br/>此时在飞机上看骄阳的Peter哪知他的霸总男友在工作室心神不宁，两个钟头刚过就后悔不叠。毕竟分开五天这种事都快一年没发生了，当晚Tony就无法安眠，盯着旁边空出来的枕头睁眼到天亮。<br/>他从不知道睡Hastens床垫也会翻来覆去，天花板望上去高不可攀，住了近二十年的自由之城那么大，活人却只有一个，如此空旷而清冷，就连伴着摇滚乐搞发明创造都不再享受。只不过少了一个人，生活似乎都失去了色彩。<br/>晩上睡觉前拿着手机看屏幕，灭了又按亮，当然他才不会拉下脸主动联系Peter！那种丢人的事他干不出来，而且那小子只发了条信息过来报平安就了无声息也让Tony很不爽，他得想想四天后怎么惩罚他！<br/>第三天早上带着乌青的眼圈醒来，没收到只言片语的Tony直接暴走，烦躁到无法静心工作，运动也发泄不完气愤，他直接唤Jarvis更改了行程。<br/>Peter第一次随团队出征，一切都无比新鲜。他又是个乐于助人且不服输的性子，什么事都愿意上手，又不做到最好不罢休，所以总把自己搞得很累，尽管很开心。晚上团队成员回自己房间楼层在电梯口互道晚安时，Peter看到墙上的钟马上要十点了。<br/>他内心的兴奋慢慢褪去，拿出手机给Tony打电话，那头却提示无法接通。<br/>Peter的表情肉眼可见地落寞，脚步也显出疲倦。不知他离家后Tony有没有按时吃饭睡觉，他会不会出去找点单身男人的乐子？两个男人，在一起这么久一直没有实质性的身体关系，他会不会失去耐心？<br/>Peter深深吐出一口浊气。<br/>其实有好几次两人都差点擦枪走火，但到临门一脚总差点意思。细究起来，或许因为太爱对方，才不敢行动。他想上Tony，也能感觉到Tony红了眼像随时要吃掉他一样的疯狂，都想上对方，不愿屈居人下，这怎么可能呢？<br/>也不知道别人怎么解决这种问题的，问都没处问一一他在网上发帖引来无数目光，却没有一个可行性建议，反而有很多吃瓜群众等着围观这出『我和我偶像的另类第一次』的精彩大戏。<br/>唉！我太难了！<br/>日子总还是要过的。Peter垂头丧气地刷卡开门，突然被从里面伸出的有力双手一把拖了进去。<br/>扑鼻的花香味和蜘蛛感应免疫让他马上知道了对方的身份，突然涌上心头的惊喜让他忽略被抵在门板上的尴尬处境，环抱住男人的背抬头迎接他炙热急切的性 感双唇。<br/>呼吸间都是那人好闻的气息，缠上来的舌头滑溜灵动，齿吻吹气吻螺旋吻真空吻轮番上阵，不论多少次，Peter都无法从容应对。但是跟不上节奏也不妨碍亲密互动，至少他还能跟随。<br/>所以吻做一团的两人踉踉跄跄往里去，双双倒入不算柔软的沙发，撞疼了也舍不得放开对方。<br/>真应了那句老话：小别胜新婚。不到三天两夜的分离对热恋中的情侣来说像一个世纪那么长，需要极了对方的安慰。而身心的疲惫在这一刻不翼而飞，欲 望之火熊熊燃烧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️5⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>悠长的一吻结束，额头鼻尖相对，Tony闭上眼，长长的睫毛与Peter的相触：“Peter Parker我肯定中你的蜘蛛毒素甚深，说你要对我负责或者给我解药消除症状？”<br/>“Wow～” Peter蹭蹭他的鼻子，笑得很含蓄。“我认为，解药和对你负责是同一种方法，都是我。”<br/>“好吧，负责任的解药先生，”Tony耸耸肩，“明天赛后就去冠我的姓？”<br/>Peter 皱眉牵动了整个五官，鼻子皱皱嘴角上翘，露出一口咬紧的可爱的小白牙，“为什么不是你冠我的姓？”<br/>Tony顿了一下，估计是想起了家里洗衣机爆炸那天的某些事，表情一言难尽： “Hey，别说你是认真地想上Tony Stark！”<br/>“是的当然我肯定。”Peter主动啄了Tony的唇。<br/>“你应该把这种高难度的问题交给你男人我解决，”Tony性 感而慵懒地舔了一下被亲的地方，露出一个满意的笑，“你只需要闭着眼享受快乐时光。”<br/>“为什么不是你闭眼享受就好！”Peter不屑地哼了一声。<br/>“Well，那也不是问题。只要你能说服我，给我理由。”Tony抱紧Peter，调整位置让他后背靠上沙发，自己用下巴支在他胸口，趴在他身上像小学生一样认真地望着他，“来吧！”<br/>Peter顿时脸红，舔舔嘴唇又瞟了Tony一眼，在男人噙笑的目光中一人分饰两角，先粗着嗓子说：“Well，开什么玩笑？你竟然想上钢铁直男Tony Stark！看不出来啊，志向远大啊，huh～”<br/>又细起嗓子扮演自己： “OMG～快来瞧瞧你那性感诱人的翘臀，你是想浪费他吗？我可算明白为什么那么多人去游行反对所谓的大男子主义了！敢情就允许你意 淫 『上』力大无穷又忠诚可靠的Peter Parker？”<br/>“Hey，kid，mute！这件事没得商量！ 我可不想和你吵架！”Peter把手指插进Tony的短发，边抚摸边把他的强硬模仿得维妙维肖，让男人低低笑出声来。<br/>“我当然是认真的！从来没有这么这么认真用力思考过！你有勇气和个男人在一起，对被上这种事就真没有一点自觉吗？”Peter目光灼灼地注视着略显尴尬的男人。<br/>“Emm，咳！表演得很好，honey，解决办法其实很简单，”Tony搂过Peter的细腰，亲他的脸颊，“实践出真知。为公平起见，一人一次上面的机会，你满意吗？我先来。”<br/>“既然规则是你提出的，当然是我先来！” Peter连忙否定。<br/>天知道Tony魅力全开还有他什么事！他可不想晕乎乎的任人摆布。<br/>“我的主意该我亲自实践！”Tony不干了，“有本事你自己想出更好的办法！”<br/>两人正要吵起来，外面传来伴随敲门声的呼唤。<br/>面面相觑之后， Peter做了个噤声的手势，应了一句“稍等”后慢慢起身温柔地放开恋人去开门。Tony轻轻拉扯了他的衣服一下，随即放手。<br/>门口传来Peter压低声音和队友的说话声。<br/>接连两夜没能安眠的Tony听着他的声音，露出梦幻般迷人的微笑，上下眼皮打架，抵抗无果，等Peter说完话回到房间，不过三五分钟的工夫，他已经趴在沙发上睡熟了。<br/>Friday偷偷打了小报告，说他走后Tony几乎没睡觉，整晚捏着手机等他的消息，手机都受不了总是点亮最后没电自动关机了，Tony就那么睁眼到天亮。<br/>Peter心里很不是滋味。轻轻抱起Tony送到床上，替他脱衣服盖好被子都没能弄醒他，可见真的累到了极点。<br/>Peter陪伴Tony的这几个月他作息行止完全与常人无异，就以为他已经彻底摆脱了被绑架的阴影，放松了心力的投入。乍一分开，残酷的现实无所遁形。Peter不知道Tony自己在家忍受着什么样的孤独煎熬？下定决心让他不受PTSD困扰的自己连通电话都不给他打，简直太失败了！他那么要强的一个人，主动跑来是用了多大勇气才突破自己的准则？他可是自尊心像万里长城一样牢不可破的Tony Stark啊！<br/>简单洗漱好一上床，Tony就感应到了他的体温主动挨过来，Peter笑着亲了他的额头，抱着他入眠。<br/>第二天早上醒来时，Tony已经不见了。想到他晨起后必定后悔自己的冲动所为，边嫌弃着边故作镇定偷偷摸摸地离开的场景，Peter就咧嘴傻乎乎地笑了。<br/>三十好几的男人了，要不要那么可爱啊！这谁顶得住？<br/>内心YY着磨蹭了一会儿，Peter一跃而起。今天还有一场硬仗要打，他得好好筹划，就早早到了临时搭建的场地。<br/>摩纳哥大奖赛是F1所有分站赛里最独特的一场。因为这个国家实在太小了，所以在F1赛事期间，需要把城市腾出来，把马路临时处理成赛车场，于是就有了带隧道的奇葩路段。这里是众人向往的度假圣地，到处都是豪车，港口停的全是私家游轮。全世界的有钱人普遍想在这寸土寸金的地方拥有房产，这就有个天大的好处，可以不买票站在自己家里直接看赛车👍当然朋友若有房，你也可以去蹭车看😏所以你晓得，身为顶级富豪的Tony在这里也有度假别墅。<br/>其实按正常程序，Tony是没什么可能上场的。因为当时的规则是前一天举行排位赛，确定第二天发车的杆位，而Tony是第二天临时上的场。Peter估计在原来的时空Tony能上场的原因估计和国际汽联(FIA)间有什么猫腻一一或许最合理的可能性是他提前把自己报成了候补车手，而原车手意外『受伤』之类的🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️虽然那种情况按规则应该退赛。或许吧，谁知道呢？<br/>时任国际汽联主席大名鼎鼎的Max Mosley是英国贵族，从九三年开始掌权这项烧钱的小众游戏⋯嗯，运动。直到08年曝出惊天丑闻而被大众熟知（有兴趣可以百度，真的当时我都惊呆了🤯）因为这件事，他甚至被巴林王子拒绝批准入境，一怒之下将曝光他的英国小报《世界新闻报》告上法庭并获得赔偿。<br/>但是名誉毁坏，零九年还是被迫宣布不参加一零年主席选举。接替他的是目前的法拉利车队经理Jean Todt，后来的法拉利集团CEO，当然他更为人熟知的身份是杨紫琼的男朋友一一应该说是未婚夫吧🙄🙄🙄两人O三年认识三个月就订婚了，结果到现在还满世界旅游，就是不结婚🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️我只能说有钱人的世界，我不懂😂😂😂<br/>言归正传，Max Mosley与Tony关系密切源于两人的兴趣相投。因为Mosley1961年从牛津大学毕业。拥有牛津大学物理学博士学位。帮Tony在发车前变成正式车手，也就是一句话的事儿。<br/>而悲催的Spider-man冒名顶替同伴成功来自于埋伏在车手上车前去洗手间的转角，徒手劈晕了他，然后直接换了他的装备上了赛车😛<br/>Tony在发车前5分钟风骚出场。 Peter忍不住为他的爱秀翻白眼。但接收到他暗中打来的手势，立马挥了挥拳头。远远地看Tony带上头盔钻进赛车，扣紧安全带装上方向盘，Peter像完成了某种使命一样闭上眼，把戴了绝缘手套的十指张开，反复握了几次方向盘，望着发车指示灯深吸了口气。<br/>命运的齿轮缓缓运转，到了他们齐心协力改变命运的时刻了。<br/>一一一一一一一一一一一一<br/>今天的题外话比较多😁😁不感兴趣的小伙伴们请低空掠过～～欢迎评论区留言💕<br/>首先第一个词条：国际汽车联合会（法语：Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile，缩写：FIA；简称国际汽联），成立于1904年6月20日的非营利性国际组织，主要致力于协调各国汽车与摩托车组织、帮助驾驶者解决问题并统筹全世界各种汽车与摩托车赛事。其成员包括全球125个国家的213个组织。总部位于法国巴黎。<br/>然后是：最著名的一届国际汽联主席Max Mosley是英国贵族，从九三年开始掌权。其父是英国政治家奥思沃德·莫斯利爵士（Sir Oswald Mosley）。奥思沃德是三十年代英国著名法西斯政治人物，希特勒曾作为主宾出席他的婚宴。与当时英国首相是莫逆之交。马科斯·莫斯利1961年从牛津大学毕业。拥有牛津大学物理学博士学位。在他20岁的时候，赛车开始进入了他的生活，并成为他一生的事业。1968年，莫斯利和好友共同创立了伦敦车队，但由于同年8月好友意外身亡，车队不幸夭折；同年同月，莫斯利加入Frank Willians's F2车队，并取得不俗成绩。1991年，他以43票对29票战胜对手当选FISA的主席。1993年10月FIA(国际汽车联合会)与FISA(国际汽车运动联合会)合并，他正式当选为国际汽车联合会主席，并担任该职务。<br/>第三条：四六年出生的Todt 60年代开始做拉力赛的副驾驶，也就是领航员，经验非常丰富。1981年，他和弗雷克林帮助莲花塔尔伯特车队获得了当年世界拉力锦标赛(WRC)的车队冠军，就此登上了拉力运动的巅峰。同年10月，经历了十多年副驾驶生涯的他一步登天，接受了时任标致公司总经理博伊洛的邀请，创立了标致－塔尔伯特（Talbot – Peugeot）车队，并担任了车队老板，在他的领导下，这支法国车队赢得了两届世界拉力赛车队总冠军，以及两个世界拉力赛车手总冠军，此外，还成功地帮助标致车队在世界房车锦标赛和勒芒24小时耐力赛中获得了多次世界冠军。1993年，标致车队在当年的勒芒24小时耐力赛中包揽前三名，他由此成为法国的国家英雄，获得了车队‘教父’的美誉。<br/>在拉力赛中获得巨大成功后，托德的目光终于转向了赛车运动的“最高峰”：一级方程式formula 1，简称F1。但此时的标致公司却拒绝了托德进军F1的计划，于是对这个著名经理觊觎已久的法拉利有机可乘。法拉利总裁卢卡-蒙特泽莫罗向托德发出了邀请，1993年7月愉快接受邀请的托德来到了在未来10年中震惊F1车坛的“红魔”车队中。<br/>当然，当时的法拉利同后来的F1王者之队完全不是一回事，车队一片混乱😵失去了精神领袖创始人Enzo Ferrari（没错，就是那款超贵的同名限量版）之后，车队被内部政治斗争搞得四分五裂。1994和1995年，托德逐渐扭转了法拉利的颓势，回到了一级方程式的领先行列：94和95年分别以71分和73分的成绩拿到了积分榜的第三名。1996年，他们看中了当时已获两次世界冠军的舒马赫，但后者原本并不想加入这支被视为“夕阳之队”的法拉利。但托德还是锲而不舍，在舒马赫经纪人韦伯的帮助下，他不但挖来了舒马赫，而且还顺带挖来了德国人在贝纳通的全部夺冠班底，包括以“天才”闻名的技术主管罗斯-布朗和赛车设计师罗里-拜恩。从此，法拉利的“铁三角”终于形成，F1的一个伟大时代也揭开了序幕（上面部分内容源于百度词条，当然有些地方不确切我做了修改）😁😁<br/>当然，他们夺冠的另一个原因是还有一位牛X的2号车手一一参加F1比赛场次最多（257场）的巴西人巴里切罗。曾经有一场比赛，车队为了确保舒马赫在当年夺冠，冲终点前让巴里切罗让了车🙄🙄🙄这也成了车王的污点，虽然后来其他比赛中让了回去😵😵😵但一直为人诟病。<br/>今天的小贴士就是这些，感谢你有耐心看完🤓🤓🤓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️6⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>发车指示一给，赛车们箭一般加速冲了出去，尖锐的引擎声震耳欲聋。<br/>刚跑到第二圈，赛事组委会收到Stark车队报送的异常情况消息：他们发现车队的二号车手被脱 光了打晕在厕所，现在场上车里的人不知道是谁！<br/>组委会非常重视，经过简单论证立马启动应急预案，紧急叫停比赛，要求赛车全部进站，在维修区待命一一那些人里面可是有美利坚的骄傲，牛人Tony Stark啊！如果他因此出事，谁来承担那泼天的责任？<br/>况且说让进站，事实上一时半会儿也做不到。尤其收到通知时，快车已经进入第五圈。车王领衔的一干车手已经完美错过进站机会，不得不跑完这一圈。<br/>Ivan Vanko已经在赛道外观察了好一阵子，看大屏幕上跑在后面的车全部进了维修站，众人议论纷纷，他皱了皱眉头，吐掉了叼在嘴里的牙签。<br/>镇定自若地无视观众们的惊呼，摆脱工友无力的阻拦从预留的应急门走进去，Ivan扔掉安全头盔，拉开前襟，启动了胸前的反应堆。<br/>亮光接通上半身简陋的外骨骼装甲，瞬间流窜的电流迅速将他上半身的衣物烧穿，直达双手握持的两条电光鞭，闪出耀眼的光芒。<br/>没一会儿，车王的车过了近90度直角的波蒂尔弯，进入这段进隧道前的冲刺赛段一一公认车王的操作技巧已臻极致，其他车手需要不断调整方向盘来修正线路，车王的操作角度则每次精确到位，赏心悦目👍这致使次次0.001秒的差距叠加，最后达成了他的数度夺冠。<br/>但现在，由于他过弯紧连加速一气呵成的绝佳操作，导致过了死角后看到Ivan也已经来不及减速，眼睁睁看着对方银光闪烁带着电光的鞭子抽来，车头被瞬间劈开，闪着火花的驾驶座舱翻滚了数圈越过Ivan重重摔向他背后的赛道。<br/>Tony发车时处在第五位，一路上不断超车，到这一圈终于超过了乔丹车队（黄色赛车）的第一车手，位居第二！<br/>说到这里，就不得不提《Iron Man2》电影中秃头上的虱子般明显的漏洞😤老板临时霸气登场，导致赛车手气不过摔了头盔😂😂且不说没有国际汽联的超级驾照不能上路，就F1方向盘和民用车配置截然不同，没开过的人根本无法想象车手戴着笨拙的手套怎么能灵活地操作这个逼得人密集恐惧症发作的方向盘：上面按钮诸如电子控制的换挡拨片、离合器、换挡指示灯、刹车平衡、无线电、维修区限速、发动机转速限制、制动力平衡的调节、空燃混合比、饮水等等等等，光是说明书就能写一本一厘米厚的书了😵😵虽然现在有了助力转向系统，不需再使用20公斤的力量去转动方向盘，但左右打方向每一次微小幅度的变化，会引起怎样的速度差一一正常人没有个一年半载的训练，与赛车进行充分磨合。根本不可能驾驶得了F1赛车，更别提赛过这群差距仅在几秒钟上下的宇宙级顶尖车手！<br/>虽然看上去无比风光，但事实上赛车是一项无比艰苦的运动。开赛前很长时间就不能喝水，以防上厕所；夏季在车内穿着防火服忍受近三个小时60多度的高温；除了在过弯时必须承受4个G的横向离心力之外，刹车时往前的减速力道更超过5个G！在那样的高离心力状态之下，头部和头盔的重量会变成原来的5倍，约25公斤😵因此需要有特别强壮的颈部来抵抗离心力，这也是为什么车手普遍脖子粗的原因😂😂所以，没有特别的热爱和极致的忍耐力，根本不可能从事这项运动并达到顶尖水平。<br/>言归正传，Tony超越了第二位后马上通知了Peter，让他在波蒂尔弯前拦下自己身后的所有赛车。<br/>熟知他性格的Peter举手挥挥拳，迅速答应并直接连射两发捕获蛛网，把他和Tony之间的两辆车分别粘到墙上，自己用一个转向过度一一也就是飙车党所谓的『飘移』，潇洒地把车横在赛道中央，片刻不停地去处理身后的赛车。<br/>Tony抬起左手比了个V字，义无反顾地冲出波蒂尔弯。<br/>即使知道会危及生命，他也做不了躲在别人身后的人。况且这是两个家族的私人恩怨，让Peter去解决固然可以更快更好，但那于解开仇恨无益，明悟上一代恩怨的Tony更想收服Ivan，而不是消灭他。在这一点上，没有人比Peter更理解并相信Tony。<br/>Tony的车毫不意外地在靠近对方时被抽成两截，坠落在车王的残车上弹到另一边缓冲区围栏内一一车王的车最终落在减速带缓冲区，人已经成功逃脱一一F1赛车设计上要求车手必须能五秒逃生。<br/>Tony的赛车停止翻滚后，他第一时间摘下头盔向外看去：<br/>Ivan不紧不慢地踱着步子走近，身后没有出现原剧情中乔丹车队的车手紧急制动，紧随其后的Bar Honda（我当年看的Star体育只叫英文名，貌似这个译为北美或英美车队？）和威廉姆斯车队的两辆赛车刹车不及，三车相撞着火后发生爆炸的情况。看来Peter成功了。<br/>Tony松了口气，迅速拔出方向盘，解开安全带，猫着腰转移自己。<br/>Ivan终于走到Tony的座驾边，三两下把半截赛车抽烂，终于发现Tony不在车里时，突然后脑被砸中，回手就是一鞭，直接抽掉了Tony手中的赛车残板，转身又补上一鞭，猫捉老鼠似的戏弄他，终于Tony被抽中了腿，眼下也磕破了，鲜血顺着脸颊流下。<br/>Ivan志得意满地走过来，其间双手不停用长鞭击地，这次没有漏油的赛车给Tony缓冲，他摘下手套，猛地坐起来望向Ivan：<br/>“停止你的不理智行为！为了你的鸟！”<br/>Ivan微笑着歪歪头，举起右手。<br/>Tony比他更快，伸出的手掌上赫然竟是掌心炮！<br/>可惜发射出的能量打歪了，Ivan的鞭子落下时，Tony正在二次射击，就举起左胳膊抵在头上，被结结实实抽中，而因为距离过近，这次打中了Ivan的肋下位置。<br/>Tony疼得抱着左臂弯下腰，炫目的阳光射入眼睛，他条件反射地眯了一下左眼，意外看到已经疏散完毕的观众席和蹲在铁丝网顶端随时都要直冲下来的Peter。<br/>勉强笑了一下，微不可察地摇摇头，Tony直起腰。这时Ivan也放开捂自己伤口的手，再次站起来，重新举起鞭子。<br/>前面远处传来引擎声，Tony迅速转身蹬地，用没受伤的右手扒住铁丝网，被Peter发射蛛丝提到半空。<br/>Ivan被开进赛道的劳斯莱斯幻影重重顶到墙上。<br/>Tony跳下来，无视Pepper和Happy的吼叫，打开车后门干净利落地从Pepper怀里拎过mark5手提箱，丢下句“谢谢”就拉开战甲武装起自己。<br/>Pepper Potts简直不相信自己听到了什么惊天之语，吓得喊Happy问自己是不是耳聋出现了幻听，发现Happy同样一脸难以置信。<br/>穿好战甲的Tony徒手去抓Ivan胸前的反应堆，却被他手中的雷电长鞭缠住了胳膊，happy急忙开车疯狂地撞他，而Tony顶着电击抓住鞭子使他无法活动，终于成功抓下他的反应堆，长鞭上的电光顿时熄灭。<br/>Ivan重重地摔到地上，双腿扭曲成奇怪的形状，被涌上来的警察拖走时，还一直大笑着喊着“You lose，Stark！”<br/>Tony若有所觉地抬头往铁丝网上看，Peter的身影已经消失。<br/>Happy和Pepper跑过来扶Tony，紧张地询问他有没有哪里不舒服。<br/>Tony本来感动极了，强忍着不让眼泪掉下来，但是被Happy笨手笨脚地弄痛了受伤的胳膊，又气又羞地叫骂起来。<br/>“还好，我的幻影修修还能用。否则你的工资就别想要了！”坐上车驶离出事赛道时，望着两辆赛车的残骸，Tony耸耸肩对惊魂未定的他们俩说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️7⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony从来没问过Peter是怎么看他的，虽然心里也有疑惑，但是他的自尊不允许他提问。<br/>所以从临时关押所看完Ivan被Happy送回到别墅，拉开门听见Pepper和Peter的谈话，他马上做了个噤声的手势，阻止Happy走进去的步伐。<br/>“别那样想他，Miss Potts，”Peter的声音传来，“我反对看事情只看表面，我不知道在你眼中他究竟是什么样的人，这么多年，你有没有试着去问他到底在干什么？”<br/>“他一直表现得很忙，从来也没主动告诉过我。我也被他搞得很忙，我没有精力去管，光是每天公司那些乱事就让我焦头烂额。”小辣椒叹着气的声音传来。<br/>“Miss Potts，你真的很厉害，”Peter的语气更和缓了，“你是我见过最勇敢最能干的女性，我非常尊敬你。你用稚弱的肩膀为Tony扛下整个公司，真的太强大了。你是Tony命中的贵人。”<br/>小辣椒没说话，吸了吸鼻子。<br/>“抱歉，如果我没有出现，你们应该会顺理成章在一起的。”Peter又讲，“你不用否认，我看得出你们相互之间有好感。”<br/>“那又怎样？好感？它能持续多长时间？会让他转了性子，为我分忧，围着我转吗？”小辣椒声带哽咽的说。<br/>“如果他真的围着你转，还有什么魅力？那还是你喜欢的人吗？” Peter笑起来。<br/>小辣椒吸着鼻子，也发出噗哧的笑声。<br/>“Tony他很可爱，也很单纯，所以只会用行动证明自己。如果他肯放下哪怕一分的自尊，世人都会理解他，从而减少很多误解。”<br/>Tony从玄关的缝隙往里看，笼罩在阳光中的Peter苦笑着摇摇头，“可是他的骄傲不允许他为自己的行为辩解。他可是领先科技至少20年的Tony Stark啊！即使他说了，谁又能真正理解他呢？”<br/>“或许⋯那个人就该是你吧。”小辣椒许久后打破了沉默。<br/>“其实我从来没有插足你们的想法，也不知道自己对他有什么想法。但我想应该对你说声，抱歉。” Peter站起来，郑重的对小辣椒深深鞠了一躬，“对不起，Miss Potts，虽然我无法把Tony还给你，但是我会拼命保护他，用尽全力不让他受伤害。”<br/>“还有什么人能伤到他？”Pepper翻了白眼，“他不主动伤害别人就不错了！”<br/>“其实，Tony在绝大多数人不知道的情况下，忍受着所有人都不清楚不理解的孤独，为了全人类，自己一个人默默扛下天大的重担，从不懈怠地在改变人类命运的道路上探索。做从来没有人做过的事，你知道支撑他的是一种什么样的使命感吗？” Peter的真诚几乎快从眼睛里溢出来了。<br/>小辣椒终于低下了头。<br/>“虽然我没有他那样的天赋，只能看着他一个人努力。可是，就算帮不到他，也会一直陪伴他。他的内心实在太温柔太美好了，如果强行撬开了他的坚壳却不能保护他的柔软，那他该受到怎样的伤害？你明白我的意思吗，Miss Potts？”<br/>说完，Peter直直看着小辣椒。<br/>女人刚刚独掌大权，在原来的世界，她甚至有些迷失自我，对Tony讲话都变得居高临下，完全无视他独自在痛苦中的挣扎。Peter想点醒她。<br/>看到小辣椒有点尴尬地低头思考，Peter很欣慰。<br/>“我想我们都能帮到Tony，”他说，“ 既然决定投身于这个世界，我就要想办法让我说的话变得有价值，有影响力，在他需要支持的时候，我站出来说话能让人信服。那就是我努力的方向。你呢，Miss Potts？”<br/>“当然！”她说。<br/>Tony示意Happy慢慢退出门外。靠在门板上眯了下眼。天空太蓝了！晴空万里，风吹无云，阳光直射下来全身暖洋洋的，只是这次似乎连他的心也穿透了，没剩一处阴暗，那里有某颗幼苗在生根发芽，破土而出。<br/>Happy数次欲言又止。看得出来他很激动。<br/>Tony憋笑憋到表情扭曲，但最终只严肃地摆出一张高冷又嫌弃的表情。<br/>“这么痛，我是不是快死了？”他夸张地大声发着牢骚打开门。<br/>“你没有让队医处理伤口吗？”小辣椒和Peter同时站起来，声音有些生气。<br/>“先去洗个澡，我马上帮你处理伤口。”Peter对她摆出抱歉的手势，陪Tony去了浴室。<br/>Pepper和Happy对视了一眼，一起先行离开。<br/>Tony被Peter脱掉袜子换上拖鞋走进高大宽敞铺满蓝白透明马赛克的浴间，头顶的阳光穿过透明的马赛克顶棚，折射出五彩斑斓的梦境。眼尖地看到别致的小几上早摆好了伤药和绷带，Tony嘴角止不住翘起。<br/>“胳膊抬不起来。”他会说话的大眼睛闪着水光，难得示弱地望着Peter。<br/>然后满意地看到他的男孩连耳根都红了，抖着手笨拙地来解他衣服。<br/>“你为什么都不看我？是不是我脸受伤了，所以你觉得我很难看？”Tony用和志得意满的脸上表情完全相悖的委屈声音撒娇。<br/>“没有！”Peter条件反射地抬起脸。<br/>“你脸红了。”Tony敛目微微低头轻啄他的鼻尖，刻意压低的嗓音磁性而沙哑，“又不是第一次脱，干嘛害羞？”<br/>“咳，咳咳！”Peter呛得眼泪都出来了，被Tony不断凑近的脸逼到退无可退，倚靠在马赛克墙上扑闪着金棕色的长睫毛，咬着自己薄薄的嘴唇一言不发。<br/>Tony再也控制不住胸口蓬勃的爱恋，右手捏住Peter的下巴，整个人贴过去，吻上那被咬红的唇。<br/>Peter大气不敢喘，任Tony温柔地啄食舔吸，整颗心提到半空，直到他将舌舔过自己的齿列，才与他勾缠，反攻进男人嘴里，热烈地舔他整齐的牙齿和敏感的上颚。<br/>其实Peter也是最近才发现，Tony的上颚很怕痒，每次舔弄，用不了多久他就会主动拉开距离。<br/>但这次没有。Tony只卷住他的舌头吸吮纠缠，丝毫不打算放开，直到被Peter扒掉连体衣牵痛了受伤的左前臂。<br/>听到他惊呼的Peter马上停止动作，察看伤情。<br/>小心地一点点揭掉衣袖，露出健壮的臂膀和十多厘米长四五厘米宽的一道黑紫色的伤痕。<br/>“居然没流血？”Tony笑起来，“看来你战衣的面料的确有效。”<br/>“你不用拐着弯自夸。”Peter对他苦中作乐的行为深表无奈，“收收前面，拉链卡住了！”<br/>“你才是！”Tony从鼻子里哼出一声，“虽然你战衣不是现在的我造的，但是迟早我会改良它！还有，夸我雄伟直说，又不是故意长这么大。”<br/>“⋯⋯拜托你，请先克制一下，你的伤口要及时处理！” Peter深吸了口气，咬牙切齿地一字一顿，防止自己原地爆炸。<br/>“都是你勾引我，”Tony把脸埋进他颈窝，用尖挺的鼻子若有似无地摩蹭雪白的脖子，“你四天没碰我了，它怎么甘心软下去？要你进去安慰⋯”<br/>Peter对他睁着眼能说出混帐话的本事无语，手被拉着碰上顶过来的饱涨部位，瞬间灼伤般抽离，瞪了耍赖的爱人一眼，徒手拽开不听话卡在半路的拉链。<br/>Tony惨叫一声捂住腿间，被Peter猛地打横抱起，放到里面躺椅上，三两下剥削干净，腿上的伤口薄痂扯掉，不停往外渗着血。<br/>“就因为我『可爱』又『单纯』，你才这样欺负我吗！”<br/>Tony演上瘾了，带着抱怨的话让正舔他伤口的Peter猛地抬起头，欺身而上：<br/>“欺负？我应该让你看清楚什么才是真正的欺负！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️8⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来，欺负我。”Tony扬起尖削的下巴，诱人的喉结完全暴露出来，那颈肩线条流畅优美，望过来的眼神似带着勾子，连眼下的伤口都往外散发着浓浓的信息素。<br/>“不要以为使用美人计我就不生气了！”Peter暗暗咽口水，外强中干地威胁。<br/>“所以你还等什么？快来欺负我～”男人全没有被人压在身下的自觉，招摇的样子让Peter咬牙切齿。<br/>X！这时候退缩，他还是男人吗？<br/>本来Tony决定自己去解决鞭索不许他出手，Peter就满腔怒火。忍着心疼当完外援按他的要求先来了别墅，没一会小辣椒就来兴师问罪⋯一忍再忍，就算脾气好如他Spider-man，现在也已经忍无可忍！<br/>Peter拎起Tony一一你没看错，就单手提着走到花洒下，一顿揉搓。<br/>Tony挣扎着叫骂，把洗发水的泡沫甩的到处都是，终于Peter一个晃神松了手被他挣脱，他抓住Peter前襟拉近自己吼到：<br/>“你发什么疯！”<br/>“⋯⋯”<br/>Peter却不抵抗也不说话，整个人仿佛被强力的花洒淋透，眼睛里漫出水光，看上去像个冰人一样散发着寒意。他在发抖，明明水是热的，他的眼睛和身体都冷冰冰的，整个人靠男人拽着衣领才勉强维持站立。<br/>“Hey，你应该再多相信我一点。”看到他失魂落魄的样子，Tony终于意识到自己今天一心想着解决鞭丧的隐虑，场上和临时关押所都没带Peter，甚至没交待过一句，似乎做的很不到位，而他肯定也很担心，伤心。<br/>“⋯⋯”Peter默默扯下他的手，慢慢转身就要走出浴室。<br/>“我不会上药的！”Tony阴沉的声音伴着水珠倾泄的背景音如影随形缠绕住Peter的脚步，“Jarvis换冷水，我要清醒一下头脑。这个世界上，没人了解我，没人关心我，就算我破伤风死掉，也没人怀念我。反正我他X就是个彻头彻尾一无所有的大混蛋！”<br/>“Sir，口是心非并不是一种美德，”Jarvis的声音响起，“道歉才是正确的方法。另外，我不建议您使用自残的方式去伤害爱你的人。”<br/>Tony尴尬地来了句“Mute”，对着Peter的背影清完喉咙半天没憋出句话来。<br/>Peter安静地拿着浴巾走过来，递给他又关了水。<br/>“我⋯我胳膊痛。”Tony略显狼狈，头发贴在脸上滴着水，脸上的伤口泛着青白色，他知道此时的自己具有强力的杀伤性。<br/>果然，Peter替他擦干头发，小心避开伤口把皮肤擦干，扭头走到小几旁打开药箱。<br/>Tony自觉跟来，乖乖地伸脸伸手伸腿无比配合上药，只拒绝了吃抗生素。<br/>Peter也不强求，包好绷带收拾药箱转头就走，被Tony一把拉住。<br/>“Emm⋯我⋯你⋯”他试图道歉，却怎么都说不出口，最后来了一句：“你不欺负我了？”<br/>Peter站住却没回头，微不可察地叹口气。<br/>“抱歉，我刚才弄疼你了吧？”他说。<br/>“一点点。我抗造，不介意你再来一次。”Tony几乎带着讨好地接话。<br/>“不必了，是我不好。”Peter斜仰着头，“你本来就是高空自由自在的风，不应该被束缚。是我冲动了。”<br/>“Hey，你怎么这么说？你想⋯干什么？”Tony有不妙的预感。<br/>“或许我太自大了，总是高估自己。”他发出嗤笑声，“有时候半夜醒来觉得太虚幻，你知道我胆子多小⋯我甚至不敢碰你，就只敢看着你发呆。我凭什么呆在你身边？因为有特殊能力？我是个小偷，从Miss Potts身边偷走了你，无耻地享受着别人的幸福，她明明⋯她明明那么需要你⋯我怎么忍心，我怎么能⋯”<br/>“所以我是什么？”Tony表情冷却，声音的热度也几乎消失。<br/>“你是我的一切，”Peter把脸埋进手里，“在这个世界上最重要的人，如果我没有这些特殊能力，如果我没出现在这里，你是不是就能过你本来的生活了？”<br/>“我记得我说过一一你是我的，休想我放你走！还有，”Tony使劲拽了Peter的胳膊，迫使他转身扑进自己怀里，“想在Tony Stark怀里哭可不是件容易的事。那是我赋予你Peter Parker的特权，这世上唯一的殊荣。这项权利仅对你一个人生效，因为⋯”<br/>“我没哭！”Peter闷闷地说。<br/>“Mute！别打断我！”Tony恼羞成怒，但念了半天也没说出所以然，“因为⋯因为我才不会放你这个吃到嘴里不负责任的混蛋去祸害别人！”<br/>“我没有！”Peter简直欲哭无泪，只能破涕而笑，“我才没吃你，别冤枉我～”<br/>“你问问它！”Tony挺挺下腹，把围腰上的浴巾解开，粗鲁地擦着Peter的头发。“不行，我不放心！你偷偷策划想跑，把我丢给Pepper？说不得该去Wakanda偷挖点振金造副链子把你锁住。”<br/>“你不怨我把你变成同性恋吗？”Peter边挣扎着边问。<br/>“你要是个女孩子我就改异性恋。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，“那句老套的台词怎么说来着？我爱的是你的灵魂。就算你是个机器，我也照搞不误。”<br/>“你真重口！”Peter被裹上浴巾抱进怀里，倒是没再挣扎。<br/>“所以看紧我！虽然我不能保证再不惹恼你，不过，下次生气允许你发脾气。但你敢离开，我就亲自欺负你男人！嗯～”Tony把脸埋进Peter颈间，在动脉血管外留下一个深深的吻痕。<br/>“Tony，我想和你并肩战斗！”Peter嘶了一声，暗暗呼痛道：属狗的吗？<br/>“你一直在和我并肩战斗，”Tony骚乱了他的湿发，“你的蜘蛛毒素很管用，我身体里⋯充满了你。”<br/>“别⋯别乱说话！”Peter瞬间脸红到脖子根，“你，你策反Vanko成功了吗？”<br/>“又转移话题！”Tony揽着Peter往外走，“好吧，好吧，别瞪了，我说！他的确是一名冷酷的技术天才，我给他证据证明他父亲Anton Vanko因为想要利用宇宙魔方来谋取不义之财，才被放逐，但貌似没什么用，他父亲和他的一辈子都在计划着复仇，现在只剩他一个，如果他不为他父亲报仇，还有什么目标活着？”<br/>Peter皱眉拿出吹风机和梳子，不防吹风机被Tony抢走，先给他吹起了头发。<br/>“他的方舟反应炉转速较低，我就好心给他提了改进建议。我觉的他的丧鞭套装能帮到HI，大幅提高他们的水平。否则就Hammer那只充斥阴谋诡计的脑子，啧，一百年也没看头，什么时候才能来讨打？你别躲，还没吹干！”Tony拿着风筒追着Peter吹，被对方用梳子格挡，两人一时又拿手头的东西冒充光剑，玩起了格斗游戏。<br/>“不过你放心，这次我们将并肩战斗。”Tony玩的不亦乐乎，“这样你满意了吗？”<br/>Peter本来已经阳光灿烂的脸，顿时乌云密布。狠狠跺了他一脚转身离开。<br/>Tony终于明白什么叫搬起石头砸了自己的脚，原地呼了几声痛，见人家不理，急忙追了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎3⃣️9⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谢天谢地离Tony生日过去还有最后半小时。感谢Tony Stark让我重新认识了这个美丽的宇宙💕<br/>Peter从来不会对Tony逞英雄有什么意见，毕竟多年的超级滤镜加上失去偶像若干年，所有的出格已然消失殆尽，印象中只余英勇美好慈悲和被知识诅咒的不幸。他只是受不了自己不能护他周全，偏Tony骨子里的大男子主义倾向严重，从未想倚靠他或任何人，哪怕是共同商讨对策一一或许这和他孤独的成长历程密不可分，他甚至连句实话都不会轻易讲出来。所以严重的挫败感让Peter开始反思自己，也尝试接受他的Tony会是当代Avengers的核心人物之一，是个欠抽讨人嫌又爱炫的嘴碎富二代，虽然比之前有不少收敛🤷🏻♂️<br/>唉！一只豹猫肯收起炸毛让你摸跟你走，过了最初的兴奋期，你开始嫌弃他平时不自觉的野性流露，目中无你，似乎也不太地道。毕竟那是他的秉性，他的一部分，绝不是随便说说就能轻松剥离的存在。<br/>所以，Peter Parker醒醒吧！就算你直说他估计都不能理解你的想法，更别提你还在一个人生闷气，人家只会以为你喜怒无常难伺候。谁叫你非要他不可呢！<br/>所以终于回神的Peter听到Tony在耳边不停恬噪，而自己又没听到他具体在说什么，只好尴尬地以拳抵唇咳嗽几声，假装高冷地扬起头轻哼一记。<br/>这个本应是Tony的习惯动作由他做来无端地生出一种别扭的喜感，那份反差萌逗得Tony瞬间遗忘了之前的种种，从后面抱住Peter不住地拿脸去蹭他，爆发出爽朗的大笑。<br/>看到他天真如孩童的笑靥，Peter只剩满心柔软，也顾不得生气了，享受起两人贴面交颈相依的温存时刻。<br/>时间仿佛静止，手指不知何时交缠勾握在一起，性感的呼吸徘徊在耳际，亲昵的动作渐渐炙热，长睫下垂，视线的焦点落于对方颤动的唇峰。<br/>没有语言，四片唇轻触即分。带着几分小心翼翼地重新接合，刺麻酥痒。如此试探往复，伴随着甜蜜的唇齿音又换作轻怜的吮吸，空气中弥漫的水份在不断上升的温度中雾化，那丝丝屡屡的甘醇爱意随之蒸腾飘浮在半空，被调皮的清风吹拂，隔老远的你甚至能闻到透出屏幕的致命信息素，捂着胸口幸福倒下。<br/>Tony醉人的瞳孔中清晰地映出缩小的自己，让Peter不由得微微失神。<br/>脾气倔就倔吧！只要是这个人，怎么样都可以。至少，他是认真爱我的。<br/>“抱歉，Honey，”Tony把右手插入Peter的发间抚摸，表情是化不开的怜爱。“我不是故意一个人去冒险的，虽然那是我一个人的事。Emm，你那么年轻，我总忍不住想要多宠你一点，所以事到临头下意识地就想保护你。”<br/>Peter难以置信地望着Tony微微羞赧的不自然的表情和躲闪他目光的动作，一瞬间心跳快到了不可思议的速度。<br/>“Well，你于我实在太过重要，Peter，我不能让你冒险。若有失去你的可能，哪怕百万分之一的机率，我也赌不起⋯我只有你了，抱歉，Pete，我完全赌不起，对不起，对不起⋯”<br/>说到最后，Tony的尾音颤抖，几乎哽咽。<br/>Peter抱紧他后脑，一把将他按进自己怀里，亲吻他的头发。<br/>这只豹猫不仅给摸，还小心地收起爪子让亲，只在感受到威胁时主动以身挡在危险前，他还在该死的不满什么？<br/>Peter知道立场对换，自己也会做同样的选择。所以生什么闲气？Tony心里肯定也很莫名其妙吧！<br/>“下次我一定会先和你商量。”Tony抱住Peter瘦削的后背，脑袋一边拱，一边用超小的声音嘟囔了一句。<br/>“我信你个鬼！”Peter话虽恶狠狠的，嘴角却咧开了。<br/>不是习惯性忽视，而是过于重视，这不算撒娇吗？真叫人伤脑筋！瞧瞧，猫科动物的亲近既萌又傲娇，这谁顶得住！<br/>两人抱在一起就没想分开，连体婴似的一摇三晃地飘去更衣间。<br/>看到Peter终于恢复平常的样子，Tony暗暗松了口气。<br/>说我嘴硬傲娇不认错？偏要做给你看！竟然还妄想离开我⋯<br/>“我准备去纹个身。图案已经设计好了，你看纹在哪里合适？”Tony打了个响指，Friday把图样投影在正换衣服的Peter面前的墙上。<br/>那团花体英文拆出的每个字母都好熟悉，但组合在一起为什么我看不清楚？<br/>“怎么样？你想我把它纹在哪儿？”Tony从背后抱住Peter，性感的呼吸起伏在他耳畔，“这里⋯这里⋯还是这里？”<br/>他握住Peter修长的手指在他年轻的身体上游移，从颈侧到胸口再到腰际，沿着人鱼线直入裤腰。<br/>“你不需要做这些！”Peter白皙的肌肤被划过的手指激起片片红晕，他猛然转身，望进Tony的眼睛。<br/>“我想。”Tony神色坦荡，“你轻描淡写地拒绝了我的婚前协议，你不愿意和我结婚。可是我爱你，我不知道该怎么说怎么做你才能明白。或许你永远都不会像我爱你一样爱我，甚至有一天突然离开我，像我父母那样一一不，我不是说你会出事，只要你不在我身边，我就止不住胡思乱想，你的存在之于我和水空气同等重要，但却无法随时随处轻松获得，是全宇宙独一无二的珍贵资源。我对你的渴望就像植物需要光，鱼需要海洋，北极熊需要冰雪。我就这样需要你。”<br/>Peter觉得耳边乱哄哄的，他要因心动过速而死了。<br/>“你知道我多想在这里签上我的大名，让所有人都知道你是我的！”Tony的手指沿着Peter锁骨滑动，坚定却又缠绵。<br/>Peter眼中闪着泪光，欲言又止。<br/>Tony表情淡下来，撇了撇嘴。<br/>“或许我该带你去看看你喜欢的女孩子们？Liz？MJ？还有谁？”<br/>X！还能不能正常沟通了？前一刻把人感动的要死，后一刻就气得人牙痒痒⋯幼稚不！<br/>“你想带我上幼儿园吗？”Peter皱着眉扣上扣子，“车队那边说比赛取消了，叫我回去收拾东西准备回家了。”<br/>“你不和我一起走？”Tony抓住Peter的胳膊追问。<br/>“明天上午就到家了。”Peter抖了抖胳膊，努努嘴示意他放开。<br/>“我不！”Tony梗着脖子抗议。<br/>最后说了半天，谁也不妥协， Peter只好把挂在他身上的Tony给带回了车队。<br/>Tony丝毫不在意别人的眼光，从头到尾神气活现。等大家发现Peter脖子上颜色稍退的吻痕，似乎这一切都有了合理的解释。<br/>一下午大家都对他报以同情的目光，直到集体上了飞机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️0⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提前祝小荷生日快乐🎂🎉🎉🎉<br/>大老板的突然出席让本该活跃的气氛尴尬无比。直接体现就是在他前后左右清空的真空圈。<br/>Peter上了飞机用眼神把他赶到靠窗的位置，自己坐在临过道的座椅上，车队经理坐在同一排的另一边，其他人这才争先恐后抢了远离他们的位子落坐。<br/>因为摩纳哥本身没有机场，他们坐大巴到法国尼斯起飞。一路上不但没有来时的热烈氛围，反而处处洋溢着尴尬和凝重。<br/>首先这源于技师等部分工作人员仍然守在这边等候调查结果；其次大家对于大老板的突然亲自上阵之前颇多议论，直到赛车失事；最后当然是因为大家都喜欢的明日之星竟然和大老板有暧昧关系！<br/>虽然之前在赛车场上大家就发现了老板特别偏爱Peter，但也仅仅是多说两句话，可以开开玩笑之类的。因为他看上去实在太干净了，完全不像会被人包养的样子。<br/>Peter最终会让Tony跟来源于他深刻记得电影中飞机上的那段剧情。男人在飞机上花了三个小时给小辣椒做饭，小辣椒非但不理，还拒绝了他的度假邀请。甚至出言讽刺，话里话外都是自己很忙。明明Tony那么害怕挣扎，她是个瞎子吗？自己爱人的状态，不应该一眼就看得出来吗！<br/>所以本能上Peter拒绝让他们俩呆在一起，更别提十一个小时的空中行程了。<br/>“无聊吗？我带了这个！”Tony没有让他思考多久，现宝般拿出自己准备的双人耳机。<br/>Peter皱眉看着男人兴高采烈的脸，一时竟找不到话说。<br/>这个无聊的人一定是那几天睡不着，让Edith翻了自己之前的经历给他看了🤦🏻🤦🏻🤦🏻瞧他表现得那么不对劲儿，先是偷偷跑到自己住的地方，又没事提起Liz和MJ，现在更拿出一副看上去就很昂贵的双人耳机！他会跟来该不是特地要在飞机上跟他用双人耳机吧？明明直接买个转接头就好了嘛，竟然做这么个带自己Logo的⋯还能不能更幼稚了？！<br/>虽然心里吐槽，但愉快的表情还是出卖了Peter，毕竟为他做傻事的人可是那个无所不能的Tony Stark啊！<br/>男人镇定地掏出兜里的坚果零食拆开递给Peter，自己又拆了一包开吃。等到平板上的电影开播，Peter都要当场翻白眼了⋯他竟然要Edith播放《Iron Man1》🤷🏻♂️🤷🏻♂️🤷🏻♂️亏他想的出来！<br/>于是，接下来的两个多小时几乎变成了Tony的毒舌专场😤从开篇就没停过。而两个人四条耳机线，他偏偏只戴左耳，也不许Peter戴左耳，把他的肩膀揽过来，两人简直无缝镶在一起，好方便男人喋喋不休。<br/>“这都什么年代了？我出门就算不带上B&amp;O，至少也要带上walkman的CD机吧？给我个这种音质的两用机，还要放磁带的，我又不是原始人🙄老天，这音质是想要我的命吗？”<br/>“这个夜晚我有印象，那妞真的很辣！我出门就颁奖礼一次能带保镖团队吗？其他时候都只带Happy一人？他们真不怕我搞出什么事？”<br/>“原来那天本来去我家的是Pepper？Oh，你一定不知道我多高兴来的是你，honey！”Tony双手捏住Peter的脸和下巴，不顾他的躲闪又揉又捏，“第一次见到你我就想这么干了！果然手感和我想象的一样棒极了！”<br/>“那个⋯”Peter终于把他做乱的双手从自己脸上拿下来，窘迫地说：“我那天⋯真的不是故意跟你去换衣间的⋯”<br/>“是是是，我当然知道，你也不是故意拿头撞墙的！”Tony亲了Peter的脸颊，“你呆呆的样子，真的可爱极了！”<br/>“他们对这些恐怖分子还原倒相当不错！我当时真的以为我要死定了，多亏了Yinsen，他是位全才。他做各个领域的研究，还难得都相当精通，可惜生在那样的地方⋯你知道他义无反顾地端着冲锋枪直接冲出去⋯就为了让我活命⋯”<br/>“我觉的他求仁得仁了。”Peter把脸贴着Tony的脸，不顾胡茬扎痛了自己接话，“因为你就是希望。而你也的确做到了，Tony，没人能比你做得更好，你是最好的！”<br/>“最好的⋯是你来了。你拯救了我。”Tony紧了紧环握他肩膀的手，两人的距离都快为负值了。<br/>车队经理在一旁暗搓搓目睹两人的亲密互动，心下终于了然。<br/>难怪死活不肯让Peter随车队同行，原来是真离不开呀！瞧那宣示主权的样子，像谁要跟你抢似的🧐你是不是睡美女太多，想换个口味？可别随便糟蹋了我的明日之星啊！<br/>大家在他们后面，明里暗里也没少研究他们的感情真伪，一干人在工作群里聊得热火朝天，都怕好脾气的Peter吃亏。<br/>终于等到Tony上洗手间，车队经理跟上去守在门外，其他和Peter关系好的几个人跑过去，问他是不是受胁迫才和老板在一起，需不需要帮忙找律师之类的。<br/>Peter虽然哭笑不得，却感动于他们的心意，直接否认并告诉他们Tony是好人，他并没有被潜规则。<br/>显然众人并不相信，他们在规劝他迷途知返。<br/>车队经理终于等到Tony出来，他没有一丝窘迫，只是急切地对Tony表达了那个年轻人的无限潜能，他绝不应该只作为一个备用品，因为他足够优秀，理应配拥有自己的辉煌。<br/>Tony虽然不耐烦，但难得没有给经理脸色看。分出一半的注意力皱眉看着他身后很远的Peter和别人聊天。<br/>像是感应到了他的视线， Peter给了他一个无奈又灿烂的微笑。<br/>Tony拍拍车队经理的肩，越过他走向Peter。<br/>车队成员们纷纷退回座位，给Tony让出回去的路，他们的反抗方式是站着望向二人。<br/>“ Hey honey，他们想把你从我身边夺走，你也是那样想的吗？比起我，你更想要自由和成就？所以你才两次拒绝了我的求婚？”<br/>周围传来窃窃私语。<br/>“为什么那么想？”Peter看着Tony由远及近，最终停在自己身旁。<br/>“他们和其他所有人一样，没有人不喜欢你，他们想拯救你。”Tony环视一圈对自己虎视眈眈的员工们，自嘲地笑了，“我，Tony Stark是个声名狼藉的花花公子，你在我身边等同于自甘堕落。你愿意听他们的话，从此远离我吗？”<br/>周围的议论声不见了，所有人都在等Peter回答。<br/>“不，没有人那么想。”Peter 拉住Tony的手缩短俩人之间的距离，“你守住了今天的赛场，避免了人员伤亡，大家都很感谢你。没有人劝我离开，我也不会离开。因为没有人会偏离自己存在的目的。Tony，我存在的唯一意义就是守护你。”<br/>话音刚落，两人就抱着啃到了一起。<br/>周围响起掌声欢呼声和尖锐的口哨声，但沉浸在激 吻中的两人浑然不觉，只有车队经理兀自摇头叹息。<br/>问世间情是何物⋯真是最最害人的东西！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️1⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下飞机前，大家和Tony混熟了才发现他们老板真的是相当好相处！成熟，幽默，直接，幼稚，完全没什么架子，只有Peter是他的底线。所以上飞机时的尴尬被抛到了九霄云外，争先恐后跑来围观Tony，要签名要合照嚷着叫他讲他的传奇经历，还有什么时候知道那个鞭索要来搞破坏，他的目的又是什么，Spider-man哪去了，他们是好朋友吗？以后有没有准备一起赛车⋯搞得空姐不厌其烦地来提醒大家坐好。<br/>后来又有很多人起哄问Peter为什么不接受老板求婚，遗憾的是，他始终闭口不言，而Tony一直都没放开握着他的那只手，被加了不少同情分。<br/>解散之前，Tony成功打入他们的车队内部群，人送代号『Hero』，相约经常回来看大家，还有人兴奋地一夜没睡，在没喝酒的情况下竟然妄想给他传授恋爱经验和求婚秘籍😂😂😂<br/>总之大家对老板追Peter这件事都抱着乐见其成的态度，毕竟这个青年实在太讨人喜欢了，以至于站在长辈的角度看，就觉得奋斗什么的跟他无缘，他应该找个极尽疼爱他的人被宠着，至于是男是女倒无所谓。<br/>回家路上，莫名其妙多了一大票盟友的Tony的心情十分愉快，直到下车被强制抱进卧室。<br/>“Wow，和Spider-man在一起我的脚都要退化了！”Tony不无嘲讽的数落。<br/>“留着精力去听证会和你的老熟人斯特恩参议员说吧！裤子脱掉！”Peter说着转身去拿医药箱。<br/>“Heyheyhey！你以前都不会这么粗鲁对我的！”Tony恨恨地踢掉鞋子，倒进床里，“求婚都不应，你是不是有别人了！”<br/>“是是是，我有别人了。”Peter小心地帮他解下裤子，伤口果然还是裂开了。<br/>带着伤在飞机上装得跟没事的人一样，只会逞强。这个人的自尊心是钢浇铁铸的吗😤<br/>“要你管我，找你的新欢去吧！”<br/>Tony大腿肌肉随着擦药而紧绷，Peter知道他疼得厉害，却忍了十多个小时，偏偏还和人谈笑风生。有时候他倔得让人想狠狠把他按住暴打一顿一一当然叫Peter真实践是不可能的。<br/>“用不着着急，我才24岁。”Peter上好药轻轻地为他包扎，“而你体内的那些弹片⋯估计也不会让我等太久。”<br/>“Gosh！”Tony单手抚额长叹，“你这个小混蛋！说话这么讨人嫌⋯”<br/>“Sir，您有一通新来电，是否现在接听 ？”Jarvis礼貌地询问。<br/>“谁的？”Tony问。<br/>“您的F1车队经理Charles。”<br/>“接听。”<br/>Tony坐起来，看了一眼已经在脱他衣服的Peter，还好袖子很顺利地脱下，手臂上的伤痕也变淡了些。<br/>简单的寒暄过后，Charles进入正题：“红牛有意买下一支车队进入F1，昨天他们来人想同Peter接洽，但是因为他没有经纪人，昨天你又临时赛前把他叫走，他们没能见到他。刚才那边又打电话给我，叫我不要阻拦他扬名世界，您看我该怎么回复他们？”<br/>Peter躬身为Tony上药，男人掀起浓密的睫毛眼巴巴地望着他，他终于绷不住笑了起来。<br/>“我并没有成为职业车手的想法。”Peter将剩的一点药抹到Tony眼下的伤口上，那里几乎愈合了，男人却发出轻嘶。<br/>“就是，他一公司CEO哪有时间去做职业车手，叫他们别白费心思了！”Tony闻言挺挺腰，底气十足地回绝。<br/>Peter好气又好笑，任Tony切断通话扑过来抱住自己的腰，俩人一起倒入床铺。<br/>“Ivan的事一结束我就去手术！所以，Petty，下次，答应我好吗？”<br/>当Iron Man放下架子温柔以待，谁能近距离在那双星眸注视中说出让他皱眉的话？<br/>反正Peter不知道也做不到。<br/>“看你手术结果。”他移开视线淡淡地说。<br/>“放心吧。吴是我的好朋友，他说用神奇的中医针灸配合开刀，有八成以上的成功率。”Tony把受伤的胳膊搭在Peter腰上，而对方没有再拒绝。<br/>“其实你应该和我ML，那样蜘蛛毒素效果肯定显著促进我康复！”<br/>“有什么区别？你喝我的精华还少吗？非要灌满你的身体才够？”Peter说着手就顺着曲线往他腰下去。<br/>“我觉的我必须进去你里面，你整夜包裹我浸泡我才能发挥最大功效。或许那个时间可以是现在？”Tony抓住他的手指撩拨，用性感的低音蛊惑他。<br/>“你是想打一架吗？”Peter咬牙切齿地问。<br/>“怕你不成？”Tony热烈响应。<br/>眼看着冲突升级，这次是Peter的手机响了。<br/>来电显示对方是Pepper Potts。<br/>Peter在Tony审视的目光中打开了外放：<br/>“Peter，你们到家了吗？”<br/>“是的，我们刚到。Tony很好。”Peter回答。<br/>“那个人抗折腾得很。我打电话也不是为了他。”小辣椒发出一声轻哼，“刚才有人通知我，红牛的CEO想赞助Spider-man，说他和他们公司的理念非常合。我想反正他升级装备和帮助别人肯定要花费大量钱财，他们又乐意出钱，送上门来的冤大头简直再好不过了，你能联系上他吗？”<br/>“叫那个奥地利佬死了那条心！他才不需要资助！”Tony暗自咒骂多事的红牛，恨恨地挂掉电话，一把抱住Peter，“Honey，我胳膊疼腿疼头也疼，再不睡觉就快死了！”<br/>平常三天三夜连续做实验不睡觉，一个人跑出去逞英雄，弄得全身是伤⋯怎么没见你说快死了？挂人电话时还坚决强硬，这会儿装什么虚弱？<br/>一万头草泥马在脑海奔驰，暗自叹息的Peter最后无言回抱男人安慰。<br/>“不许和红牛接洽！”睡着之前Tony只来得及说出这一句话。<br/>Peter回他一个额吻，跟着沉入梦乡。<br/>再醒来时发现怀里没有Tony，Peter呼唤了Jarvis。<br/>傍晚的开放式厨房里传出食物的香味，落日最后的橘色光芒在海面上拖出一条亮带，天边被装点上青黄渐变的过渡余晖，落地窗外高大的椰树摇曳，光和影的奇妙组合犹如一幅精美的油画。而其中最吸引人的莫过于三盏晕黄的简约吊灯照射下那个高大的背影。<br/>“Nononono！Dummy，快停下！”Tony似乎正在切着什么，还抽空指挥着Dummy。<br/>Peter轻轻地走过去，从后面抱住男人的腰，把脸卡在他颈侧深吸他诱人的味道。<br/>“马上就可以开饭了。”Tony用小胡子亲昵地磨蹭了两下Peter白嫩的脸颊，手上动作没有停。<br/>他在切烤好的猪颈肉，金黄流油的样子让人垂涎三尺。<br/>Peter忍不住咽了口口水。<br/>男人发出一声好听的低沉笑音，拈起一片肉送到他嘴边。<br/>Peter一口含住Tony的手指，咬下肉又及复吸吮舔舐男人粗糙的指腹，红艳艳的舌头缠绕着手指被暖黄的灯光照亮，色味交织足以媲美十级美食的杀伤力。<br/>Tony艰难地移开目光，切完猪颈肉又切泰式烤鸡，快速装盘后又在盘子一侧挤上Dummy 递来的酸甜酱和蜂蜜芥末酱，摆到台面上。从料理锅里盛出咖喱焗波士顿龙虾，泰式东阴功汤和菠萝米饭，连同桌上摆放的蔬菜沙拉和泰式春卷组成丰盛的泰式晚餐。<br/>“听说某人喜欢吃泰国菜，来试试我的手艺。”Tony轻啄一记抱着自己不放的Peter的脸颊，拉开椅子示意他入座。<br/>Peter最后拱了两下Tony深凹的颈窝，恋恋不舍地落座，眼睛一刻也不离走到对面坐下的男人。<br/>Tony展颜一笑，宠溺又满足。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️2⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个人相对而坐，碰了杯后开餐，Peter对每道菜都两眼放光，像饿了十天一样大快朵颐。<br/>Tony看Peter吃得高兴，表情慢慢放松下来，啜着葡萄酒出了神。<br/>依照飞机上看的电影剧情，他现在应该正经历《Iron Man2》中饱受钯中毒困扰和挣扎的阶段，难把自己的绝望诉诸以口，荒唐的最后一个生日的疯狂游戏人间直接把友情和爱情（？）耗光，这个贴心的小傢伙在哪儿？他甚至可能还没上幼儿园⋯那种命不由己的无力感，和生机勃勃的世界格格不入的英雄迟暮，硬生生逼着走投无路的他颓然接受死亡的降临。<br/>如果不是Peter果断关了平板电脑，他会受牵引掉进那个命运的深渊吧！说感同身受并不确切，因为那就是他既定的人生轨迹。那个演员真的很会演，活脱脱的犹如第二个自己！就不知酗酒后是否如一？总之，如果能穿越到那个未来，他应该亲自登门造访，顺便给他的演技打十颗星，直送奥斯卡。<br/>幸好我还有机会！<br/>Tony笑起来，从莞尔到大笑，引得Peter疑惑地望着他研究。<br/>“晚饭很好吃。”Peter点点头说。<br/>Tony闭上眼睛应了声好。<br/>谁能想象他此时满满的幸福感？果然没有对比就没有伤害。爱逾性命什么的神奇经历竟然在他身上真实发生？这简直太他X梦幻了！<br/>不过他喜欢。喜欢这样的命中注定，喜欢赶走他霉运带来生的希望的他，喜欢来得及纠正自己的偏执及由此带来的错误结果，喜欢这种向着既定目标努力奋斗的日子。<br/>“Mr.Parker，我必须澄清一个问题。”Tony放下酒杯，双手交握放在桌上，头顶倾泄的灯光让他垂落的长睫犹如羽扇遮住了明亮的眼睛，“你说我是你的一切，那你亦然。并不存在什么你偷走我，享受『她』的幸福这种事，因为我根本不懂得什么叫真爱，那从不该占据我宝贵的时间。所以，即使你把我『还』给Pepper，我也不会因为『合适』而同她在一起产生同你无二的化学反应。除了你，我的人生规划不会为任何人妥协。”<br/>“Wow～”Peter也放下勺子，愉快地双手支着下巴凑向男人，“我不知道该说什么，或许是⋯非常荣幸？”<br/>“你的确该觉得荣幸。”Tony神色略显狼狈地把脸转向一边，皱皱鼻子。<br/>“做为回馈，”Peter缓慢却优雅地撕开自己T恤的领口，指着自己白得泛光的左侧锁骨说，“让所有人都知道我是你的。”<br/>“Pete？”Tony简直不相信自己的耳朵，声音都有些颤抖了。<br/>“这样你就不会想带我去幼稚园找Liz或MJ了吧？”Peter神色狡黠地揶揄道。<br/>Tony无奈地抚额摇头，长睫间星眸闪耀夺目，嘴角上扬的弧度愈加完美，居然微微挟带点少年的羞涩。<br/>“Hey，你不会手抖吧？”Peter继续笑着逗他。<br/>“事实上，我早已经设置好了程序，”Tony从对面走过来，从背后温柔却强势地抱住Peter，靠在他耳边轻轻呢喃，“相信我，只需要一点点时间⋯”<br/>话音未落，剧烈的疼痛一瞬间传导到Peter的大脑，等他低头时，Dummy的机械臂正好抽离，紧接着送上一面镜子。<br/>Peter长舒了口气，望着镜中自己锁骨上男人漂亮的签名好气又好笑。<br/>而那个始作俑者就像偷腥成功的狐狸，乐不可支地掏出消炎药膏为他抹上，虔诚地吻了他额头，竟是早有预谋。<br/>Peter异样地瞧着Tony独自傻乐，怀疑他在打什么馊主意，把自己搞得奇奇怪怪。<br/>Tony才没心思理他。他想到了新闻发布会现场，给媒体的结婚硬照：<br/>对，他就像刚刚那样从背后抱住这个总裁新贵，缠绵悱恻地垂目相对，即将亲上他红艳诱人的微张小嘴，打开包裹他的深色西装，顺着领口勾下温莎结，双手左右用力扯崩他扣得严实的雪白衬衣上面的三颗纽扣，扒开衣领向全世界展示他锁骨上的签名，他的大名。<br/>这个人是我的！去他的女朋友！去他的红牛！Peter Parker是我的，Spider-man也是我的，现在是我的，将来也是我的，永远都是我的！<br/>“咳！”Peter装模作样地咳嗽一声，拉回Tony的注意力，“我必须要遗憾地通知你，明天开始，我要去公司加班，研发那边出了点问题。”<br/>Tony马上变了脸色。<br/>“我争取两个周一一在你生日前回来。”Peter搭上Tony的肩膀，抵着他额头摇晃，“别说你不需要时间准备对决HI。”<br/>Tony沉默许久，像终于下定决心抱紧Peter。<br/>“我会在你生日前解决所有问题，然后安排手术。你专心工作，不用分心考虑我。”他沉声说。<br/>“真的？签了名就OK了？”Peter夸张地嚷道：“那我该对着手机烦恼拨号给谁？不知道公司里美女们有没有勾搭总裁的意愿？”<br/>“你是在提醒我该去挖点振金把你锁起来吗？”Tony虎着脸一字一顿地威胁。<br/>Peter耸耸肩，一脸你奈我何的轻松。<br/>Tony忿忿地揉乱了他的头发。<br/>遇到Peter，他终于懂了什么叫痛并快乐着。而他，甘之如饴。<br/>------------------------<br/>第二天他们便各自忙碌起来。因为Parker Industries成功入选国防承包商二次投标，身为公司总裁，Peter除了亲自参与研发工作，更多地出现在媒体上为公司代言。这个年轻人的沉稳和专业极大地激发了大众的兴趣，虽然多数时间都板着脸，但架不住人长得又帅又可爱，梳着背头发胶锃亮，偶尔展颜一笑灿烂无比，那份反差萌为他赢得了很多女粉丝，连八卦娱记都隔三岔五报道他的消息，毕竟他还是一未婚优质潜力股。<br/>Tony忙着升级战甲，和Rhodey交换情报，商量应对HI的野心。Rhodey虽然半信半疑，但仍然忠实履行了对Tony的承诺，把mark2穿走交给军方，最终拉去了HI座落在皇后区的总部升级武器系统。<br/>Tony的生日匆匆而过，没有party，没有纵情玩乐，没有伤心与绝望，倒是默默捐了一大笔钱成立专项基金帮助Gulmira人民重建家园。<br/>最近网络上有不少人讨论历届Tony Stark生日会的盛情，热议他是否转了性子，今年竟然没出来高调炫耀，急得一干名媛淑女们咬牙跺脚，痛失良机。<br/>那晚月明星稀，无风无浪。只有当事人清楚，隔着屏幕的短暂视频，为了及早重聚而拼命工作的两个人的心在那一刻拉得无比近，分处东西部的时间和距离让爱持续沉淀，已经没有什么阻隔能让他们犹疑，因彼此信赖而大开坦途。<br/>未来已来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️3⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我说，你们究竟还要黏糊多久？”Fury嘁了一声，“快点，我还赶着回家睡觉呢！”<br/>“Hi！你在那里干什么？”屏幕那头的Peter惊讶地和回头发现黑暗中的Fury的Tony异口同声地问。<br/>“给你送生日礼物，”从上黑到下的Fury在黑暗中指指地上的巨大保险箱，“呐，就是这个。”<br/>“你想我说谢谢吗？”Tony耸肩白眼望天。<br/>“你该谢对面那个。”Fury用下巴指指Peter，“还有，你比我听说的靠谱些。希望你能喜欢。”<br/>Fury转身离开，不忘伸出右手比了个再见。<br/>“别指望说两句好话，送什么礼物，我就会替你卖命！”<br/>Tony从鼻子里哼了一声，人却很诚实地走过去抚摸箱子。<br/>看了以后的经历，知道自己曾回到过去和Howard短暂相处，深切感觉到他对自己不曾言明的爱，再次看到这个箱子的Tony连眼神都柔和了很多。<br/>原本的今晚该是个多么颓废又绝望的狂欢夜？那个他以为的最后一个生日，在这天zuo得失去了一切⋯⋯<br/>如今，还真要多谢『对面那个』穿越客呢！<br/>“我⋯”Tony回头正要发表感谢宣言，意外看到Peter已经解开领带，右手撑着下巴，左手捞开衬衫领子，似笑非笑地望着自己，蓦然失语。<br/>那左边锁骨上张扬的签名在雪色肌肤上盛放，引得男人失神骂粗话咽口水。<br/>“好看吗？我这边Parker advanced weapons system研发到了关键环节，所以只能先给你看一眼，”Peter勾勾手指，“Honey，等我回去。”<br/>“别让我等到mark47诞生。”Tony把额头靠到屏幕上，两人隔屏抵额笑得甜蜜蜜。<br/>“Oh，我忘了替你爸爸给你传句话，emm，算了！”Fury去而复返，一脸的难以忍受不忍卒睹，“ remember ！I got my eyes on you．”<br/>“快走吧你！”Tony脸色极不自然地从屏幕前离开，大声疾呼：“Jarvis，这个奇葩为什么能随便出入？取消他的进屋权限！”<br/>“说的像谁爱来一样！”Fury作无语状。<br/>爱情真是世间最可怕的东西！竟然硬生生把个聪明骄傲的顶级精英变成了亲屏幕的二傻子！想想就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩🥶还好，傻不会传染！<br/>但是比起无边的孤独，至少有人疼有人爱了，性格不扭曲吧！<br/>“Hi，听我说！”Peter成功唤回Tony的注意，“我中午做了个梦，梦见你给我生了个孩子！”<br/>“那毫无疑问的确是白日做梦～”Tony耸肩摊手，“你怎么确定不是你给我生的？”<br/>“因为我太激动啦！他那么小的一只，你递给我的时候，我捧着他手一直抖，脑子里一片空白，简直紧张死了！你还在旁边嘁我！”<br/>他手舞足蹈比划的样子成功逗笑了Tony，“你这么说，我倒真想看看你的傻样！”<br/>“那你先生出来再说！”Peter跟着不好意思地笑起来，“不过我不在家，你要真生了宝宝，我肯定现在就杀过去 ！”<br/>“来，”Tony勾勾手指，眨巴着长睫毛下晶亮的眼睛，“亲我，现在，否则我就出去乱搞！”<br/>“你的意思是我不会乱搞？”Peter把牙齿咬得咯咯响。<br/>“你也可以现在就去！”Tony撇开脸。<br/>“去就去！”Peter直接出了屏幕。<br/>气氛瞬间变得很尴尬，仿佛室温都降了几度，刻意调暗的灯光更显阴沉。<br/>“⋯别去⋯”挣扎也就仅仅几秒钟时间，Tony把脸埋进手心，只一句玩笑话竟然轻易让他心悸，止不住涌上百般酸涩苦咸。<br/>“瞧，我才不会上你当！”<br/>Tony出言阻止的同时Peter又歪着脑袋出现在屏幕右上角，冲他笑得像朵花一样。<br/>“抱歉不能现在去你身边！Tony，相信我，只要解决这次的问题，以后我都不会再让你一个人。”说到这里，Peter挠挠脸腼腆地抿抿唇，“Emm，虽然说岀来很傻，但我总想着给你写诸如『万千繁星璀璨不及你的眼，魂牵梦萦全是你身影』之类的蹩脚情诗，不过我想破脑袋再怎么形容，都不及你本人的万一，而且这里也塞不下任何其他人。Tony，我知道我配不上你，所以你的垂青对我来说是个伟大的神迹！到死那天，我都会只忠于你，只爱你一个人。”<br/>那只指着自己签名下边位置的手像点在Tony心尖上，正正骚中痒处。<br/>“这么煽情？”Tony表情扭曲，用拳头堵住嘴咳嗽几声，试图遮住咧到耳根的嘴，“还写情诗？你写给谁了？你个花言巧语的骗子，冒充情圣都骗到情圣本圣头上来了，huh？”<br/>对他观察向来细致入微的Peter马上收到了他的真实情绪反馈。<br/>“如果有一句言不由衷，我任你处置好吗？就做你想对我做的⋯⋯”他把脸凑近屏幕，生动的表情让人打从心底里喜欢，四敞大开的领口性感逼人。<br/>果然Tony不自然地撇开脸，呼吸急促，神色可疑。<br/>Peter正想继续逗他，外边传来了呼唤的声音。<br/>“抱歉Tony，休息时间结束，我要去通宵了！你少熬夜，早点睡。” Peter对外喊了一声，回头温柔的安慰自己的恋人。<br/>可是那个声音非但没有停下，反而越来越近。<br/>“你是不是偷偷在和女朋友聊天？”<br/>Tony听到对面那个女声不悦地说着，Peter好脾气地打着哈哈，按下了笔记本电脑，在电脑即将阂上的那一瞬间，他听到Peter说了句“我没有女朋友”。<br/>Tony的心情瞬间坏透。<br/>他的男孩儿在1000公里以外工作，现在分别已经快一个月了，因为彼此都忙，也没有太多联系。他公司里形形色色的人等，难道没有一个人觊觎他英俊帅气的小伙子？<br/>环视工作室里的众多mark战甲，工作台上已经成型的mark42，Tony撇撇嘴垂下长睫，停下手边的工作，让Dummy把它移开，他要给他亲爱的男朋友一点『小惊喜』。<br/>于是过了十天，他接到了Peter打来的电话。<br/>“Tony，你一定不知道我这里发生了什么！” Peter的声音紧张极了，“你要相信我从来没有做过对不起你的事，而且我到这个世界也才不到两年时间，真的，我可以发誓！”<br/>Tony晃着杯子里的冰块从容地问他发生了什么事。<br/>“竟然有个小朋友认我做爸爸！OMG！他-认-我-做-爸-爸！虽然他很可爱，长得也很像我，但是我真的没有儿子！” Peter抱住头神经质地骚乱了自己的头发。<br/>“能让我看看他吗？”Tony优雅地放下杯子，微笑着说。<br/>“好吧。”Peter换了电脑连线视频。<br/>一个棕色头发的漂亮男孩出现在镜头里，Peter在他身后紧张地看着Tony皱眉沉默。<br/>“Tom，”Tony终于开了口，“你没给你爸爸看那封信？”<br/>Peter愣住了。他简直不知道该用什么表情面对这两个人。<br/>“抱歉daddy，信好像丢了。”小男孩歪着头萌萌哒回答。<br/>“为什么不联系Jarvis或Friday？”Tony又问。<br/>“因为爸爸的反应太可爱了！他真讨人喜欢！你好有眼光！”小男孩的回答逗笑了Tony。<br/>“等等，Tony！我有没有听错？Tom？daddy？WTF！你在哪弄来的孩子？能起个走心的名字吗？” Peter揉按着不停跳动的太阳穴，拼命深呼吸。<br/>“我的错！那叫Jerry？”Tony一本正经地回答。<br/>“OMG！除了猫和老鼠不能有别的更好听的名字吗？我简直甘败下风！” Peter只觉得一下午的折磨白受了，他现在只想抓狂，“还有你到底从哪儿弄来这么大一个孩子！”<br/>“当然是-我-生-的。”Tony笑眯眯，“怎么样，有没有很激动？”<br/>“几天前你明明说那是白-日-做-梦！”Peter气呼呼地磨牙，连手都抖了。<br/>“哈哈，祝贺你美梦成真，Mr.Parker！”Tony笑容可掬地耸肩回答。<br/>Peter感觉自己喉头一口老血快压不住了，随时都会喷到屏幕对面那欠X的人脸上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️4⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为了不折磨彼此，Peter果断关了电脑，对Tony搅局的本事深表无语。项目现在停滞不前，他每天精疲力尽，可没精神陪什么小朋友🤷🏻♀️可是看着Tom那双美丽的大眼睛，又说不出重话，只好耐着性子劝他回家。<br/>无奈这个小朋友真的很难搞，软硬不吃，铁了心坚决要留在他身边。<br/>正僵持着，Auchy一一就是那天他衣衫不整同Tony视频时进来催他的女同事又风风火火地闯进来，这祖宗是个不折不扣的工作狂，一点也没埋没她的名字：火焰一一明明是女人，却比男人还拼，搞得Peter直想劝她少加班，抽时间去谈个恋爱吧，人生真的不只有学习和工作！<br/>“我觉的你的方向是错的，尤其是这里这里和这里完全不通，我根本不能继续延伸编程，这等于我们一直在做无用功！”Auchy抱着她的苹果本直接指出问题所在。<br/>Peter还在研究怎么解决两人思维方式的不同，以便更好完成工作时，Tom一双小手直接敲上键盘，就着当前窗口开始制图了。<br/>“Tom，你别乱动好⋯”吗还没出口，就和Auchy一起目瞪口呆。<br/>本来完全无解的设计被完美演绎，简直和Peter所想丝毫不差，两人看着那使用Matlab娴熟的操作手法，倒抽一口冷气。<br/>“这么原始的程序怎么敢劳您亲自动手？交给我就可以了。”Tom处理完后续，抬头望向他们的目光平静，理所当然，俨然一位成熟的高级程序员。<br/>“小朋友，你来这边看看！”Auchy笑容满面地把Tom抢走，去处理其他同事的疑惑和困扰了。<br/>Peter默默在后面捏紧手机，靠在门边看Tom解决了一个又一个重要环节的衔接问题，赢得了所有人的惊讶和敬仰，终于忍不住给Tony拨了电话。<br/>“是你在操纵他为我工作吗？”Peter不悦地问。<br/>“抱歉，honey，我没有那么多外星时间。”Tony似乎在忙着组装什么部件，随口回答，“以你我的智商和Edith的数据库，解决点小问题还不是手到擒来，huh～”<br/>“我不明白，你刚刚说的是什么意思？”Peter扭头走到走廊，继续追问，“你我的智商？”<br/>“我提取了Edith存档的我们的数据，优化组合之后导入Edith的完整数据库就生成了Tom，”Tony似乎停止了工作，“所以某种意义上说，他结合了你我的优势，是『我们』的孩子，我和你的。”<br/>居然有这种逆天操作？<br/>“这太疯狂了，你怎么能造出台人形电脑！你知道万一别人发现他的功能有多危险吗？！”Peter已经能想象到恐怖组织对Tom的势在必得。<br/>“我的孩子当然是天才，如果不是才称得上危险。”Tony浑然不在意，反而十分自豪，“他压低了一百倍的智商才勉强和人类相当，遇到和我一样的情况时，到底谁危险还不一定呢！有时间操那个心，不如早点回来陪我。”<br/>Peter不知道自己是怎么挂的电话，回到研发部的感受就是完全改天换地，每个人脸上都喜气洋洋，对Tom极其热情。<br/>“不，谢谢。我的Mensa考试已经及格，估计不久就能拿到证书。”Tom面无表情地拒绝了Auchy他们欲介绍他参加Mensa test的好意。<br/>“那你下次就能参加我们的线下活动了！我要把你介绍给我们的好朋友，你一定会喜欢他们的！”Auchy揉搓Tom的小脸，被一脸嫌弃地躲开。<br/>“没兴趣。”包子鼓着脸无情地拒绝。<br/>“Boss回来了！”程序员们发现Peter回来，兴奋地七嘴八舌讲述Tom的光辉战绩，逼问他为什么不早点把他带来。<br/>“我哪敢当他的父亲？”Peter还在气头上，语气中带着淡淡的嘲讽，“他爸爸可是四岁就造出电路板的牛人呢！”<br/>对面那双美丽的大眼睛明显黯然，小包子泫然欲泣。连知道了他底细的Peter都觉得自己的话过于残忍，更别提不知真相的程序员们。<br/>Auchy直接开口斥责了他的老板，一干人等无情抛下Peter，簇拥着功臣Tom带他去吃饭庆祝今天不用加班。<br/>Peter在他们身后拄着窗台望向玻璃窗外沐浴在晚霞中鳞次栉比的高楼大厦。<br/>他知道自己是在迁怒，也知道Tony是为他好，因为他来自未来，拥有很多化腐朽为神奇的软件，现在工作几天的量，其实只要一个安装包，就能全部解决。<br/>但是他不会拿出来。作为纽约好邻居，他来这个时代是做拯救者，而不是终结者，剥夺别人的谋生手段只为一己私利的事，他做不出来，也不屑去做。<br/>所以Tom的出现其实让他松了口气，却又别扭地感觉自己做的一切努力都被否认了。那个人一向独断专行，只从结果导向考虑解题方法，从来不体贴自己的想法和感受，所以他真的很生气。<br/>天色暗下来，当最后一丝火红抽离， Peter转身走过一个个格子间，颓然跌坐到自己的电脑前，趴在桌上叹气。<br/>“爸爸，我给你带了晚饭。”<br/>不知过了多久，Tom清脆的声音在耳边响起。<br/>Peter爬梳了一把自己散落的头发，抬头望向说话的小人儿。<br/>把包装袋递给Peter后，他自觉地爬上对面的椅子坐好，沉默的看着他把吸管插进可乐杯。<br/>那脸部轮廓，五官的位置，尤其是那对过份的长睫毛中间眨巴着的大眼睛里瞳孔大而黑亮，怎么看怎么乖萌可爱！这外貌明显融合了两个人的优点，挑不出一丝瑕疵。<br/>挫败的Peter咬着吸管收回视线，拆开手里的包装袋取出三明治，刚咬一口就抬头难以置信地望向Tom。<br/>“Daddy说要给你买这个。”小朋友耸耸肩，扁起嘴的样子萌化人心，“天知道，他每句话都要提起你，你究竟给他吃了什么迷魂药！”<br/>“或许是我魅力惊人吧！” Peter笑着摇摇头，他就是拿那个男人毫无办法。<br/>即使他是个独裁的暴君，只要适当地低头，露出软萌的眼神，自己就乖乖地化了。这真不是一个好兆头！<br/>“我觉得他是个自虐的大傻瓜，”Tom歪歪头做了个无奈的手势，“否则怎么会喜欢你这个一根筋的死心眼儿？”<br/>“你这么说不觉得很失礼吗？你不知道自己是大傻瓜和死心眼结合的产物吗？” Peter嘴里嚼着三明治，抽空给他飞了个白眼。<br/>“和你聊天真没意思，把电脑给我！”Tom板着一张小脸，面无表情地命令。<br/>Peter一手拿着三明治，一手举着可乐冲他示意，单脚登地把电脑椅滑出格子间，Tom推了一下旁边的隔板让椅子滑过去，在窄窄的格子间口交换位置的瞬间，两人撞了下手肘，默契地相视一笑。<br/>Tom手指上下翻飞，熟练地开启了Tony的私人云，把数据导入超算，全神贯注工作。<br/>一时无话。<br/>看到他们和平相处，偷偷在门口观望的Auchy总算舒了口气。<br/>她早就觉得老板怪怪的。上次看到老板衣衫不整地和人视频，虽然没看清对面是谁，但是听到那是男人的声音。虽然老板很快扣好衣服，但她发现了老板锁骨上那串奇怪的纹身，似乎是个飞扬的签名。<br/>而今天这个小朋友突然出现，明明叫他爸爸，他却显得很慌乱，后来更负气地说他爸爸是4岁造出电路板的牛人🤔<br/>四岁造出电路板的牛人在Auchy记忆中有且只有一个，就是那个超壕的花花公子Tony Stark。莫非他们俩有什么特殊关系？<br/>即使身为高智商的Mensa会员，想破头Auchy也理不清到底问题出在哪里，于是给她同俱乐部里志同道合的好姐妹专栏作家Ella打电话，期待她巨大的脑洞能破解自己胸中之谜，却不知道接下来两个人无意中将开启一个巨大的秘密。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️5⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom把困扰Peter团队的疑难问题集中解决掉之后，Peter便不得不规划回家的行程。<br/>且不提他有多想念Tony，有这么个小间谍时时在身边，Peter没做亏心事也心里难安，总觉得别扭。<br/>所以下飞机在出租车上接到Auchy的电话，为了不和Tom尴尬无语，他也不管对方是否有什么阴谋，和她讲了一路各种事情，直到下车。<br/>---------------------------<br/>此时的另一边一一<br/>“Sir，Peter和Tom已经进门了，您确定要继续发球？”Jarvis绅士地问。<br/>满身汗水气喘吁吁的Tony弯腰目视前方，转动拍柄小范围活动着四肢，下令发球。<br/>两台高速发球机几乎同时接连发球，Tony击球瞬间快速转向，完美连击。<br/>回弹的旋球在空中被一双小手分别抓住，他轻盈落地的身姿震惊了跟在后面的Peter。<br/>Tony到底造出什么逆天的存在？两颗时速至少250km/h的旋转球，落点方向不一，他几乎不可能同时接到。除非⋯<br/>“来一局吗？”Tony挥挥手上的球拍问Peter。<br/>回应他的自然是没问题。<br/>Tom和Dummy临时充当球童，分列两人身后场外。<br/>和普通人打网球对Peter来说想赢就赢，事实上，所有运动都一样。但是很明显，同他长期亲蜜接触后，Tony的反射神经和身体素质得到强化，大幅强于平均水平，所以两人不说势均力敌，也打得很过瘾，就算上大师赛，也可以无愧地称赞双方贡献了一场高水平的比赛。<br/>因为实力超群，赛中出现很多匪夷所思的出界，不合逻辑的落点，玄而又玄的失误⋯正常情况下，球童甚至需要满场飞奔。Peter也终于确认，不论多离谱的球Tom都能脚不离地轻易获得，源于他手指射出的蛛丝。他⋯竟然是台武器⋯吗？<br/>⋯⋯<br/>今天的气氛很怪异。就算在球场上Peter光研究Tom忽略了Tony，现在也发现了他的反常。<br/>两人全程没什么交流地吃着饭，对Peter抛出的话题，男人极其应付，吃完饭吩咐Peter休息，自己就一头扎进了实验室，晚霞初上也没出来，Peter独自一人吃了晚饭。<br/>等到入夜发现Peter把行李又放到了二楼，Tony面色隐隐不悦，却一言不发地回了自己房间，直到Jarvis汇报Peter换了泳裤要出门。<br/>“你去夜泳？”他没忍住在大厅假装偶遇，淡淡地问。<br/>“Jarvis说现在浪大，我准备去冲浪。”Peter诚实地回答。<br/>“衣帽间有给你准备的冲浪裤，”Tony抬手拒绝听他解释，说着话就向楼下去，“器材室有两块Hobie，拿到后去工作室找我。”<br/>Peter目送他消失在楼梯口，耸耸肩去换了冲浪裤又拿好冲浪板坐电梯下去负一层。<br/>其间暗戳戳地意淫如果撞坏了这一对奢侈品冲浪板估计Tony能气到肝疼，想到男人跳脚的样子，他心里的郁闷略有排解。<br/>“快点。”Tony坐在已经发动的Zero Engineering最新款type5（就是Tony工作室陈列的摩托车）上，不耐烦地对Peter指指后座。<br/>“OMG！”Peter三步并作两步跑过去，望着车身流畅的线条忍不住伸手去摸，“太酷了！这个型号才刚发行你就抢到了？不愧是Mr.Stark！”<br/>“Uh huh～”Tony被夸得尾巴都要翘起来了，等Peter刚跨坐上来，一脚油门在他的惊呼声中瞬间加速，漂亮的残影还在，车却已然冲出地下室，直奔私人海滩。<br/>风声呼啸在耳边，月光如水银泄地，为两人开辟出梦幻的道路。转下山坡，银亮的海面波涛起伏，拍岸声如千军万马驰骋搏杀，让摩托巨大的引擎声在深夜时分不会过于突兀。<br/>“还好这里是私人海岸，否则要扰人清梦，会被叫警察的！”Peter如是大声喊着，引发Tony爽朗地大笑。<br/>光顾着激动交谈的他们没注意路边阴影中的Ella。坚韧的她通过Auchy的电话追踪定位，几经辗转跋涉，没想到才找到近前，本来准备找地方凑合一晚，正主就猝不及防地出现了。<br/>发现二人身影的Ella立马打了鸡血似的掏出高倍望远镜认真观察情况。<br/>“Hi，Auchy！你一定不知道我在哪里！”Ella摸出手机拨通就尖叫，迫不及待地跟小伙伴炫耀功绩：“对，我发现了！他们骑着哈雷😅摩托车，你老板坐在Tony Stark的后座上去冲浪一一对！拿了两块冲浪板，好，我一会就把第一手资料发给你！对，我也相信上次NBA现场那个人是他！呆会网上聊！”<br/>为防止长焦相机没电，Ella一直用望远镜观察，直到两人在浪里玩得差不多，于月光洗礼中，在板上站着竟然牵手😳😳😳向岸边靠近，她赶忙换上相机拍摄。<br/>没想到劲爆画面马上出现：回到岸上Tony直接丢下冲浪板，扯过Peter抱住就亲，度过最初的不知所措，Peter回抱他投入唇舌纠缠，一对身影在圆月背景中融合成一个，浪漫唯美画面中的二人久久没有分开。<br/>如果此时是弦月或有乌云，照片绝对模糊不堪，但偏偏满月照亮了整个海滩，这简直是上帝保佑！Ella已经想象到这美丽的照片会让小伙伴们疯狂的！<br/>Ella完全控制不了自己尖叫的欲 望，死咬着牙用不停颤抖的手坚持拍摄到底，然后悄悄迅速撤退。<br/>她不知道自己消失后Tony露出满意的微笑，就算知道也顾不上，因为论坛里有一群嗷嗷待哺的姐妹们正在焦急地等着她的重磅消息下饭。<br/>所以她拿出跑马拉松的劲头在公路边疾行，后来叫的车到了，她催着司机加速赶到酒店，连口气都不待喘地立刻上传照片。<br/>深夜的论坛彻底沸腾。这群嗑Tony CP的妹子们嗅觉灵敏，简直堪比福尔摩斯再世👍从蛛丝马迹入手，仅凭几个镜头就抓出湖人主场看球的两人之间有暧昧，直到昨天Auchy发布了对她老板的猜测，大家正狼血翻涌，今晚生肉就上桌，焉能不搏人眼球？这简直就是在造热贴盖高楼，评论刷得飞快，很多人追问发现的缘由，Auchy怀着激动的心情解释了自己老板和人视频，衣衫半解，锁骨上有疑似签名等细节。<br/>哪知论坛里藏龙卧虎，立马有人贴上了Tony Stark的草签比对，大家目睹了新崛起的高科技公司PI的迷人总裁Peter Parker被扒，他之前给Tony做助理，在给消防员捐献酒会上做应侍生的照片也贴进楼里，集美们纷纷捂住中枪的胸口，表示这对CP嗑起来全无压力，真相是真！他冷脸拉着Tony塞进车里的照片真香，今晚拥吻的美丽海景照片要设为电脑壁纸，在新粮上市前天天吃。<br/>Ella则既开心又烦恼。她想在自己的专栏里发这个独家消息，又怕给杂志社惹来官司，深深陷入痛苦拉锯的思想斗争中。<br/>再说这边回到家的二人。<br/>把车停回工作室，俩人无言听着对方的呼吸，突然同时开口，复又同时沉默。<br/>看到Tony不自在地并拢双腿摩擦，Peter体贴地表示自己要先上去洗澡再通宵处理公司事务，就不下去睡了。<br/>Tony不置可否，Peter见他没有反对，就抱起冲浪板进了电梯。<br/>门阂上前，Tony说了句“Hammer Aovanced Weapons Systems发布会明晚在博览会园区举行。”<br/>Peter露出惊讶的表情，随后点点头。<br/>电梯门关上后，Tony也走楼梯回了一楼。走进衣帽间就看到了Peter的泳裤落在巴洛克风格的凳子上。Tony拿了换洗衣物，目光沿自己的大腿向上看到那不争气的鼓涨，脸部肌肉抽搐，以手掩额自嘲地摇头骂出一句脏话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️6⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter搭乘夜班飞机飞回了纽约，连夜对最近研发的系统进行全面检测，以期明晚成功对接HI的钢铁士兵控制中枢。他希望明天的法拉盛不要再次被自爆的钢铁士兵们点燃，Stark博览会能在Tony手上完美落幕。<br/>时间是最不经用的东西，忙忙碌碌，转眼次日到了傍晚。望着大海染上火烧云的红，感叹日本人对『逢魔时刻』总结的精准，Tony调整好状态，三步并作两步下楼梯进了工作室。<br/>一如曾经发生过的那样，Tony收到了Ivan的通讯挑衅，他武装上战甲，望了工作台前冷静淡漠的Tom一眼，飞出地下室径直向纽约而去。<br/>此时的法拉盛一一<br/>HI广发英雄帖，落夜后豪车遍地，名流云集，Pepper在Natasha陪同下走进会场。<br/>Hammer Aovanced Weapons Systems发布会顺利进行，不同用途的HI钢铁士兵亮相时赢得满场欢呼。但是高 潮来自于穿着mark7的Tony从天而降，震天的掌声和欢呼尖叫声几乎掀翻屋顶，Hummer的脸色铁青，却又不得不舔着脸上前搭话。<br/>Tony刚发话疏散，钢铁士兵们就被激活，Tony率先飞向远方，陆军和海军钢铁士兵原地射击，空军钢铁士兵紧跟随其后追击上天幕。<br/>会场开始骚乱，幸而早有准备的SI安保团队边维持秩序边指挥现场人员保持理智有序撤离。<br/>Peter和团队看着现场直播进行入侵。没想到Ivan Vanko不但是位优秀的物理学家，对计算机的造诣同样登峰造极！他的系统竟然没什么破绽，给Peter团队带来很大挑战。<br/>Tony和Rhodey如事情原本发生的那样落在波特兰日本花园里互殴，后来成功夺回控制权，两人配合成功击倒一干钢铁士兵不提，Ivan Vanko穿着以mark3原型机为基底，武装上轻重枪炮导弹和激光鞭的盔甲降临，威风凛凛地轻松以一敌二。<br/>当Tony提醒Rhodey用掌心炮攻击时，Ivan身上又出其不意伸出两条鞭子缠住二人自由的那只手。<br/>“看来你也不过如此，Stark。”Ivan的电光鞭顺着二人的胳膊缠绕上脖子，一圈又一圈，“近半个世纪的恩怨是时候结束了。”<br/>“对⋯”Tony穿着战甲的身体紧绷用力，似乎随时都会因力竭而断掉。<br/>他的回应惹来Ivan的仰头大笑。<br/>“作为对手，我敬佩你，Stark。”他说，“但是这一次我会连你的老巢一起端掉！”<br/>就在他说出来的同时，缠着Tony和Rhodey的鞭子松开，俩人定睛回望，只见Ivan被mark军团打翻在地，陷入围殴困境。<br/>“Stark你卑鄙！”被当球踢打，揍到完全站不起来的Ivan闷闷的声音从盔甲里传出来，似乎吐血了。<br/>谁也想不到短短的几个月时间，Tony一个人竟然造出一整个军团来！Rhodey在一旁捂住眼睛不忍卒睹。<br/>“你也可以叫帮手来，不是还要端我老巢吗？”Tony做了一个无奈的手势，抱臂欣赏他被揍，以找回场子。<br/>他可一点都不担心自由之城，因为⋯⋯<br/>发现雷达上出现五个光点，Tom眼底亮起来。<br/>等五架携带炸弹的武装直升机飞到自由之城空域，两枚火箭弹从屋顶射来，直升机群连忙散开。<br/>驾驶员们往下看，从幼儿到中年一字排开的五个人站在楼顶平台上，两个高个子男人肩扛反坦克筒，火箭弹就是他们发射的。<br/>因为接到的是封口令，所以武装直升机直接开始疯狂扫射。<br/>五人彼此都没有商量，一人锁定一架直升机，利用楼顶的弹射装置，中年人率先向空中自己的目标冲去。<br/>此时你仔细看这些人就会发现：他们根本就是一个人从幼儿到少年再到成年，壮年和中年，脸上的表情一样冷峻，眼底没有丝毫热度。<br/>这就是Tom做为继承者接下来几十年要用的身体一一或者说束缚。毕竟他生活在网络里会更加如鱼得水，轻松自在。<br/>直升机操作系统被锁定干扰，驾驶员们只能挣扎却不能弹射出仓，眼睁睁看着一个个人肉炸弹飞来一一撞上一一消灭一架飞机，交替往复，直到轮上自己。<br/>末日审判也不过如此。<br/>⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯<br/>另一边Pepper和Natasha威胁Hummer到公司控制中心阻止HI钢铁士兵暴乱，却发现控制中心根本是个摆设，Tony来电时，不知道出于什么目的，Natasha泄露了他之前钯中毒的事情。Pepper激动地再三追问，两人隔着距离在电波中差点吵起来，后来Tony果断切断了通讯，Happy载着Natasha去找Ivan Vanko，Pepper留守报警。<br/>Ivan意识到自己失策，被打到口吐鲜血，眼冒红光，疯狂嚷着“你们一个也跑不了”启动了自毁程序。<br/>地上的HI钢铁士兵一个接一个亮起了红灯，Peter的系统工程师们接到警报，一直紧张联机却始终不得其门而入，Peter突然无比想念死党Ned。可是现在他只能理智地呼叫会场SI的安保人员全部火速撤离现场。<br/>与此同时的马里布，最后一架武装直升机突然恢复制动，眼看飞弹都无法突破这个古怪的小孩的把守，吓破胆的飞行员掉头就要跑。<br/>“Kill switch．”Tom从容跳上发射器划过半弧冲向最后一架武装直升机，正面bia在驾驶员眼前的玻璃上。在爆炸前一秒，他的嘴角微扬，眼睛里反射出驾驶员惶恐不安的惊叫的表情。<br/>一朵火花绚烂绽放在夜色中，直升机残骸拖着滚滚浓烟坠海之时，一道肉眼无法分辨的微光瞬闪遁向纽约的方向。<br/>⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯<br/>Tony看到钢铁士兵闪了红灯，大脑反应过来之前就冲向会场方向，Rhodey随之飞离。<br/>那个傻姑娘果然等在那里，身为武器装备制造业高管，这个紧要关头居然还在研究亮红灯的意思🤦🏻♂️🤷🏻♂️<br/>mark装甲一个俯冲捞起她飞到某栋高楼天台，落地后松了口气摘下头盔。<br/>“Tony你真的曾经快死掉了吗？！”横在Pepper心中的不安此时终于爆发，她从未想过自己会把男人忽略的如此彻底，宁肯相信他的zuo是本性难移，她为他和公司几乎付出了一切，他却只当玩闹。<br/>“都是以前的事情了。”Tony表情略有不自然，“这次我想我干得不错，对吗？”<br/>看他转移话题，Pepper知道两人再也回不去了，咬牙忍住哽咽点点头。<br/>失恋而已，她不能连自尊都失去。就算软弱哭泣，惺惺作态给谁看？<br/>“你也干得不错👍临危不乱，像一个国际大公司的领导人！抱歉，我也终于记住你对草莓过敏了。”Tony说着把目光投向远方。<br/>Pepper酸楚于他的体贴发生在有了恋人之后。或许是那个人让他从云端落地，变成有烟火气的凡人吧！<br/>可惜不是我，错过就是错过。<br/>奇怪的是那些本来闪着红光的钢铁士兵全都站了起来，在某一瞬间突然红灯转白，整齐地向会场集中。<br/>“Boss！Boss！我们成功了！”PI的工程师们望着屏幕上突如其来的『Kill Switch』字样疯狂欢呼大叫。<br/>所有人都围过去，目睹屏幕上那些小光点一个接一个向着会场中央靠拢，大家欢呼拥抱庆祝成功制止一场灾难。<br/>这时Peter才发现自己电脑上Tom的笑脸，以及他化身为系统总控的事实。<br/>阻止了Stark expo会场的自爆，Peter终于放下背了长达两年半的包袱，真切感受到自己已经充分融入这个时代的生活日常。<br/>另一边的Tony得知钢铁士兵们不会再作妖，也松了口气。而Tom失去身体却阻止了钢铁士兵们自爆算不得大麻烦。只要他想，分分钟就重塑成功。<br/>此时一切话语都是多余的，两人收拾完第一时间赶回马里布，当然，那已经是第二天傍晚的事情了。<br/>而论坛上沸沸扬扬的出柜一说，谁在乎？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️7⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter风尘仆仆赶回马里布时，天边的夕阳只余一线艳丽的桔红拉长铺陈在波光粼粼的海面。他驻足欣赏，却走神忘了时间，再回神海面只余深沉的幽蓝。<br/>这两次回家一一他潜意识里真的已经把『他』在的地方称为家了，但上次回来Tony神色的不自然让Peter觉得别扭，让他本就飘在半空的心顿失归属。<br/>难道这就是三年之痒？浪子的爱情保鲜期只有这么长？这段关系有没有必要继续保持下去？如果真的走到尽头，他该怎么办？<br/>重重叹了口气又骚乱了头发，有一个魅力惊人的男朋友真伤脑筋！胡思乱想愁眉不展解决不了问题，Peter少不得亲自去要一个确定的答案，还有之前耽误的男人的生日礼物应该也已运达，至少该当面送给他。<br/>当大门出现在视线中，隔老远Peter就看见抱臂倚在门口远眺的男人，他的心跳开始加速，不由自主地运用能力，几个跳跃瞬息来到Tony面前。<br/>“Wow，这个能力真方便！欢迎回家。”男人接过他手里的行李递给Dummy，用力抱了他一下，埋首深吸他颈间清新的味道。<br/>Peter回抱住Tony，呼吸着男人身上好闻的熏香，不由自主地产生世界上只有两个人的错觉，那颗飘荡在半空的心奇异地平静降落，露出如释重负的笑容。<br/>“你在等我？”Peter的脸在Tony肩上摩蹭，“等了多久？”<br/>“当然刚出门，”Tony感觉到他瞬间的僵硬，连忙改口，“Emm⋯非要听实话？给你男人留点面子好吗？事实上我当然一直在这等你，都不知道站了多长时间。你瞧我为等你，脚都生根长在门口了🤷🏻♂️所以honey，你准备怎么奖励我？”<br/>抵额对上男人微微眯起的眼睛，四射的魅力让Peter心跳失速口干舌燥，红了双颊垂睫抿唇不语。<br/>“Hey，说句话好吗？”Tony的手指轻轻抚过Peter后颈，拇指滑过耳垂摩挲着他的脸庞，“给我点正面回应，别让我总担心怀疑你没那么喜欢我，我会偷偷哭泣的。”<br/>“骗人。”Peter紧紧抱住善解人意的男人，瞬间恢复自信，笑得明朗释怀。<br/>每次两人之间发生分歧或出现认知障碍，自尊心更强的Tony每每率先放下身段示好，让他这个以守护者自居的男朋友汗颜。<br/>但是，为什么这么开心？<br/>“现在饿得头晕眼花，吃饱了再对你表白世间百媚千红，惟你是我情之所钟。”他咬着Tony耳朵低笑。<br/>“你怎么从调皮可爱的underoos变成腹黑蔫坏的小混蛋的？”Tony被Peter抱紧耳语，男友力爆棚，干脆直接抱起他走进餐厅安顿到椅子上，托腮坐在旁边看他愉快快地用餐。<br/>“谁知道呢？或许是因为有了全世界最棒的男朋友吧！”Peter舀一勺炒饭喂给Tony，笑容可掬。<br/>“喂黄金也弥补不了你丢下男朋友两个月的罪过。”Tony含糊地控诉。<br/>“那么亲爱的男朋友，”Peter看他吃完，又喂了一勺过去，“今晚让我们一起实现你的生日愿望怎么样？”<br/>“我的生日愿望？你知道我的意思honey，hum～”男人垂下长睫，三两下咽下食物扬起下巴，灼热的气息吹拂在Peter脸上，让薄脸皮的他瞬间红了双颊。<br/>“嗯，我送你的生日礼物收到了吗？” Peter不自然地转移话题。<br/>“你回来的时候没看到？就在门前那片草坪上。”Tony对于Peter眼里只有他很满意，嘴角勾起迷人的笑花。<br/>又用馋人的表情迷惑我⋯⋯<br/>Peter晕晕乎乎地吃完饭跟Tony来到他的礼物前。<br/>那是一张铺着舒适床品被圆润架子包围的特别的双人床，Peter敏捷的爬上去又伸出手把Tony拉上去，躺在床上仰望透明床顶外的星星。<br/>“这就是你的生日礼物？”Tony歪头问。<br/>“Emm，其实，它本来是由意大利Hi-Interiors公司十年后研发推出的『HiCan』智能床。”Peter边解释边用手机控制放下四周的遮光帘，环绕立体声音响自动启动，70寸投影仪也同时进行自检。<br/>“Wow～这效果不错。”Tony吹了声口哨，看着满屏电影毫不客气的点播，“我要看『Spider-Man: Homecoming』，就从你说鼓号队练习那里开始。”<br/>Peter咬住快冲出口的脏话，使劲咽了回去。<br/>“不能看别的吗？”他艰难地问。<br/>“那放你假装Thor独角戏那段？或者审讯那段也行。”Tony无所谓地耸肩。<br/>“ ⋯还是第一段吧！” peter感受到深深的恶意，却又不得不皱眉屈服。<br/>你自己偷偷看也就算了，难道不能让我帅过三秒？<br/>他小声地嘟囔却被Tony听到了，嘴角微扬。<br/>无助的蜘蛛侠顽强地拉扯着蛛丝粘合两半的船把自己挂在半空，穿着mark47的男人从天而降，犹如救世主的姿态刻画得活灵活现。<br/>“啧！太帅了。我的确是个不可一世的伟大天才。”Tony边看边发表评论。<br/>“那当然！Mr.Stark天下第一帅炸！” Peter与有荣焉，也顾不上不好意思看自己闯祸的部分了。<br/>“我从战甲走出来那里拍得很屌，那个演员真的很赞。还有扮演你的那个孩子的表情和眼神可爱极了，”Tony伸手抚摸Peter的发，“可惜我没有经历你年少可爱的样子。”<br/>“在这件事上，我要感谢上帝，让我亲眼看到你年轻时的样子。” Peter兴致勃勃地凑过来。<br/>“你这样一说貌似我很吃亏，我有点嫉妒先遇上你的那个我。”Tony做思考状，“所以我要早点造出时空穿梭机来，去亲自抱抱十五岁的你。”<br/>Peter鼓起了腮帮子。<br/>要快乐地补送生日礼物，不能变成命案现场！你的能力是救人用的！冷静，冷静下来，Spider-man！<br/>“不过能摸到活生生的你，我已经很满足了。”Tony亲了Peter的额头。<br/>Peter满以为接下来会发生点什么，男人却把脸转向屏幕方向，心无旁骛地看电影。<br/>Peter简直要风中凌乱！陪着正人君子般的男朋友认真看电影。<br/>过了一会儿，Tony一本正经面无表情地说：“我预约了明天检查身体，没问题就尽快安排手术，所以今晚我不会对你⋯⋯”<br/>话未说完就被摁倒狠狠吸住嘴唇啃咬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️8⃣️铁虫🚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter利索地翻到Tony身上，双手握住男人的双腕，卖力地封口挑逗。<br/>
不多时间，探入别人口腔的勇敢小舌在翻搅爱抚吸吮过程中被捕捉进而俘虏，颤巍巍地败下阵来，痛失主动权。<br/>
纤瘦的手脱力放开，Tony边热烈亲吻边抚摸上恋人细白的腰肢和光滑的后背。<br/>
Peter被他不知何时钻进T恤的双手撩拨得浑身起火，急切地撕解他的裤腰。<br/>
Tony也不示弱，虽然爱极了恋人白T恤牛仔裤的清爽形象，但那裤子卡在他纤腰下露出一小节髋骨，翘臀浑圆高挺，性感得让男人忍不住狠狠抓了满把臀肉揉捏，感叹指间惊人的弹性。<br/>
Peter酥麻无力的唇舌终于被放开，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。<br/>
Tony吻着他尖尖的下巴小小的喉结，在脖子上留下一串鲜艳的吻痕，隔着T恤用牙齿轻啮他胸前生嫩的激凸，口水渍让T恤变得透明，娇挺的两顶粉红色情而诱惑。<br/>
“呃嗯⋯”Peter仰头呻吟着把手摸进Tony的内裤，苏醒的巨物让他的探索出现瞬间停顿。<br/>
突然还巢的理智让他再次喘息着压倒Tony，徒手撕裂了男人的T恤。<br/>
“生日礼物⋯让我来取悦你⋯” Peter俯下身轻吻Tony的眉眼五官，颈肩胸腹，甚至在顶高的内裤尖挺的壮观隆起处一一啄吻。<br/>
正当他要脱掉Tony裤子时，男人神色紧张地挣扎起来，Peter起了逆反心理，按住Tony企图保卫内裤的的胳膊，动作粗鲁地整个扒下男人的裤子。<br/>
Tony颓然闭上眼睛，紧咬着牙脸色青红交加，却放弃了抵抗。<br/>
Peter定睛望去，他紧实的左边大腿内侧赫然印着说过的那个纹身。<br/>
惊喜的Peter掰开他的双腿，伸手抚上那堆熟悉的字母，红着脸在纹身上亲了一口。<br/>
难怪上次回来他的表现就很奇怪！这个人还真是别扭的可爱！把我的名字纹在这里⋯表示他不会再和别人上床吗？<br/>
亲昵地吻遍三角地带，Peter努力为那峥嵘的巨物口X，虽然此前已经有过数次经验，但是不论几次他都没法习惯。<br/>
Tony忍受着男朋友蹩脚的技术，伸手胡乱在床侧摸索，终于给他找到了置物柜，摸出了润滑剂打开。<br/>
天知道确立关系这一年半以来他忍受着什么煎熬！身为一个习惯欢爱的花花公子偏偏爱惨了25年的超能力直男，谁也不甘心做下面那个，以致在床上最多只能互相打手枪，真刀真枪从未干过，说出来全是血泪！<br/>
今天，现在，是时候终结这个Tony Stark的耻辱了！<br/>
沾满润滑剂闪着水光的手指探进Peter臀间，他条件反射瑟缩地夹紧双腿，嘴里含着巨物抬头望了Tony一眼，又默默地缓缓打开双腿。<br/>
就这一眼让Tony狼血沸腾，红了眼抽出自己，扑倒了Peter深吻，分开他的大腿跪在其间，揉按着皱阂的入口，手指试探着进二退一开拓软化。<br/>
Peter被他变换自如的高超吻技撩到心潮澎湃，不由自主地放松了身体，Tony见他配合，满意地灵活捋动他挺翘的分身，成功进入紧穴的手指曲起探索前列腺位。<br/>
不多时Tony就感觉到Peter浑身一震，交缠的舌头都不由自主地抽离，发出一声若泣的娇媚呻吟，扭动着逃离自己的手指，分身吐出一股透明前液，他知道找到了。<br/>
抓紧Peter大腿，Tony三浅一深地顶弄那里，听恋人绞着身子咬牙泄出艳丽的曼妙浅哼，不由得加重力度，让那声音骤然拔高，身子弓起，状若哭泣。<br/>
邪火蹭蹭上涨，Tony压不住蓬勃的欲望，手指毫不怜惜地开拓领地，牙齿咬住Peter的T恤下摆往上撩，一点点露出紧实的小腹，优美的胸肌，还有其上红了一圈的娇嫩肉粒。<br/>
Tony舔吸着Peter的胸口，两手控制住他前后关键器官，终于让恋人在他三方夹击之下哭泣着射湿了自己的小腹。<br/>
Peter在高潮的痉挛中喘息，后穴翕动，透明的液体流淌出来，看得Tony狠狠咽了一口口水，挺着自己超常规的凶器挤进去。<br/>
Peter发出惊声尖叫，开发良好的内壁虽然饱涨到完全撑开却没有受伤，它不住收缩以排除异物，却引得男人无法自持顶入更深。<br/>
Tony简直爽爆！咬牙抑制住驰骋的冲动，调动Peter全身的敏感带安抚，直到他不再颤抖才放心挺动起来。<br/>
Peter从没想过做下边的快感如此强烈，他的身体漫上粉红，意识半醒，每次Tony冠部贴着前列腺擦过都让他难耐地惊叫，后来意识到两人是在门外草坪上，他就咬着被子模糊闷哼。<br/>
Tony却不愿意他闭嘴，变换着角度方向和力度快入缓出，缓入快出，终于逼得没玩过任何花样的纯洁恋人哭喊出来。<br/>
盼这么久才开荤的Tony全然不理他无力的抓挠踢蹬，用上了科学家所有的严谨，仿佛实验般把Peter摆成十八般姿势，尽情享受他柔韧的身体。<br/>
Peter终于挺不住射了出来，肠壁绞紧巨物吸吮压榨，爽到Tony头皮发麻，他努力收紧精关，在恋人这波高潮稍退时继续挺进顶弄，让酥痒的快感持续发酵，激得Peter全身发抖，尖叫着把床单都抓烂了，射了n次腿脚无力才终于逼出了Tony的一精。<br/>
Peter像水里捞出来的一样，眼睛也哭到红肿，身体不时还起伏一下，完全一幅被蹂躏过度的惨相。<br/>
Tony不争气地狂咽口水。<br/>
“原谅我，honey，”他说，“我一定得了不碰你会死症。”<br/>
手指沿着曲线起伏，到了他合不拢的双腿间吐着白液的小嘴，视线都黏住了，等发现时，手指仿佛有自己的意识，又埋了进去。<br/>
“抱歉你穿着『我』设计的战衣时那个小身材⋯简直太勾人了！说，他有没有摸过你？”Tony望了一眼投影在床尾的海报，吃味地轻哼，“下次我要你穿着战衣干！”<br/>
“不是⋯一人⋯一次上面⋯哼嗯⋯吗？” Peter眼里噙着泪花，咬牙克制着敏感的身体里作妖的灵巧手指，不断上涌的酥麻酸软让他把双手攀住Tony的肩，喘息着断断续续地质问。<br/>
“对啊，没错。”神采奕奕的Tony亲了他一口，双手五指掐进那雪白健壮的大腿，用力把再次雄起的自己捅进柔软销魂的小嘴，在惊叫声中端着套弄自己的硕大，“第一次我在上面，第二次你在我上面，有什么问题吗？”<br/>
Peter高潮迭起的身体更加敏感，浮现出艳丽的粉红，连双颊都染上高潮红，让初次见识他绽放的Tony怜爱不已，巨物在他体内膨胀到没有一丝空隙，次次针对前列腺的进击让Peter不住哭泣呻吟颤抖，思维不能凝聚，肠道痉挛蠕动，前面断续喷出稀液，差点让久经沙场的男人当场缴械。<br/>
但也只是差点。<br/>
哭喊几乎持续了整夜，直到某人完全失去意识，Tony才亲吻着他锁骨上的签名勉强做罢。<br/>
往后时间还久，不急在一时。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️8⃣️虫铁🚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter利索地翻到Tony身上，双手握住男人的双腕，卖力地封口挑逗。<br/>    不多时间，探入别人口腔的勇敢小舌在翻搅爱抚吸吮过程中被捕捉进而俘虏，颤巍巍地败下阵来，痛失主动权。<br/>    纤瘦的手脱力放开，Tony边热情勾着Peter舌吻边技巧地抚摸上恋人细白的腰肢和光滑的后背。<br/>    Peter被他不知何时钻进T恤的双手撩拨得浑身起火，急切地撕解开他的裤腰。<br/>    Tony也不示弱，虽然爱极了恋人白T恤牛仔裤的清爽形象，但那裤子卡在他纤腰下露出一小节髋骨，翘臀浑圆高挺，性感得让男人忍不住狠狠抓了满把臀肉揉捏，感叹指间惊人的弹性。<br/>    Peter酥麻无力的唇舌终于被放开，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。<br/>   Tony吻着他尖尖的下巴小小的喉结，在脖子上留下一串鲜艳的吻痕，隔着T恤用牙齿轻啮他胸前生嫩的激凸，口水渍让T恤变得透明，娇挺的两顶粉红色情而诱惑。<br/>    “呃嗯⋯”Peter仰头呻吟着把手摸进Tony的内裤，苏醒的巨物让他的探索出现瞬间停顿。<br/>    突然还巢的理智让他再次喘息着压倒Tony，徒手撕裂了男人的T恤。<br/>    “生日礼物⋯让我来取悦你⋯” Peter俯下身轻吻Tony的眉眼五官，颈肩胸腹，甚至在顶高的内裤尖挺的壮观隆起处一一啄吻。<br/>    正当他要脱掉Tony裤子时，男人神色紧张地挣扎起来，Peter起了逆反心理，按住Tony企图保卫内裤的的胳膊，动作粗鲁地整个撕扒下男人的裤子。<br/>    Tony颓然闭上眼睛，紧咬着牙脸色青红交加，却捂眼放弃了抵抗。<br/>    Peter定睛望去，他紧实的左边大腿内侧赫然印着说过的那个纹身。<br/>    惊喜的Peter掰开他的双腿，伸手抚上那堆熟悉的字母，红着脸在纹身上亲了一口。<br/>    难怪上次回来他的表现就很奇怪！这个人还真是别扭的可爱！把我的名字纹在这里⋯表示他不会再和别人上床吗？<br/>    这表白方式⋯我要给120分！<br/>    腹下顿时涨到疼痛，爱人健硕的古铜色大腿间紧闭的穴口似乎在无声地招唤他。<br/>     忍着心潮澎湃小心翼翼又亲昵地吻遍男人紧实的三角地带，Peter努力为那峥嵘的巨物口X，虽然此前已经有过数次经验，但是不论几次他都没法习惯。<br/>    Tony却也不挑。<br/>    在这件事上，Peter几乎是虔诚地感谢情史丰富的恋人。如果不是真爱，他怎么会包容一个愣头青？蹩脚的技术让自己都脸红，他却一脸欣然接受，这不是真爱是什么？<br/>    但是感动归感动，就算是个没技术的糙汉子，Peter也坚守底线绝对不做下面那个！做0号的Spider-man多丢人🙄而且Tony那么美那么性感，一个眼神过来魂都丢了，不上他上谁？<br/>   所以除了做O，Peter对Tony再无底限，什么都能接受。<br/>    那可是他准备誓死守护一辈子的人啊！像巨龙史矛革守护着金币，因为那都是他心爱的宝贝，谁都不给！<br/>    所以Tony当然必须是我的！<br/>    他的奇怪逻辑Tony没有get到，男人只沉浸在他不怎么美好的取悦中，看着他专注的颜下饭，狂咽口水，考虑Peter的一百种吃法。<br/>    他的男朋友着迷地对那根巨物又舔又吸，从上伺候到下，捧起两丸膨胀的肉球细细啜吸，吻遍每一寸，连会阴都没放过。<br/>    有人说那位置很有快感，Tony却没什么感觉。但爱人费心挑逗，拒绝未免不知情趣，所以，他做了个悔不当初的错误决策，没有阻止Peter。<br/>    新晋的好男人帕总迂回亲吻，感觉Tony完全放松了身体，亲吻后移，开始撩拨男人紧皱的小菊花。<br/>    起初Tony被舔得酥酥麻麻的还蛮享受，比会阴有感觉多了，穴口回应地颤抖翕张，快感层层叠加，等Peter试图把舌头伸进去时，他开始挣扎。<br/>    早有准备的Peter不知何时戴上了蛛丝发射器，一发蛛丝给男票胳膊粘到了床头。<br/>    “一人一次上面，你说的。”他无辜地扑闪着圆圆的大眼睛，让人无法拒绝。<br/>    事实上也的确不能拒绝，蛛丝的溶解时限是两个小时。<br/>    不理男人的叫骂，Peter大大分开他的双腿抓牢，温柔地用唇舌软化羞涩微启的入口，不多时，穴口不由自主地翕张，Tony扭腰躲闪快感，不愿自己堕落沉沦于甜美的舔肛的快感中。<br/>    但是Peter的力量明显强于他，而且他越挣扎对方越兴奋，征服的欲望就愈强，Tony的两边大腿内侧印下深深的指印，他一贯温和的男朋友不只舌尖，整条灵巧的舌头都埋进那生嫩的粉红小穴，送进抽出，勾挑着未开发的处男地。<br/>    “嗯呃一一”呻吟在半路被咬住变成诱人的鼻音，昭示着主人矛盾的心情。<br/>    Peter伸舌抵着极限位置进出许久，戳刺的最里面燃起一把火，让Tony傲人的凶器颤动着涌出一大股清液，整个内壁都在剧烈收缩，Peter知道他情动了。<br/>    他从床边暗格摸出润滑剂，扒开红嫩的软肉，咬开盖子挤进去小半管。<br/>    突出其来的冰凉让Tony挣脱情欲的俘虏，叫骂着看错了Peter又踢又蹬地想摆脱目前的窘境，却被一手抓住两只并不算纤细的脚踝提到半空<br/>    但是如果轻易放弃，Peter就不是大家都喜欢的Spider-man了。<br/>    “你想让全世界都知道我强奸了你吗？”他透过大腿缝隙望着Tony眼睛问。<br/>    Tony狼狈地别开脸，虽然大腿肌肉绷得死紧，心理却溃败，没有再试图逃开Peter在他体内肆虐的指尖。<br/>    提前做足功课的小男友对着舌尖刚能勾到一点点的前列腺凹陷轻揉慢捣又疾重捻压，成功地让Tony呼吸中带出急促性感的鼻音，翘臀不由自主地跟随节奏款摆，前液无法抑制地沿着茎身往下流。<br/>    Tony仰高脖颈，仿佛经上帝之手雕琢的曲线优美诱人，Peter凑上去叼住他的喉结吸吮，一路舔吸，咬住他挺立的乳突玩弄。<br/>    这时Tony模糊看到循环播放游轮事件的电影画面又到了他从打开的mark47中走出来，步步紧逼质问节节后退的少年，少年红了脸又红着双眼，视线却像黏在他脸上般不曾瞬移，最后在『我希望你更好』的话语中撇开脸，心如死灰，完全看不出现在以下犯上的混帐样子！<br/>    为什么那个软萌萌的小 Peter会变成这样凶恶的野兽？<br/>    忍着体内自行蠕动吸吮Peter手指的羞耻一一他一个久经欢场的风流浪子竟然大张双腿在渴望恋人用胯下勃起的东西将他贯穿，狠狠地顶弄穴道里麻痒的地方，让他情何以堪！<br/>    “Tony，你很湿了，我能进去吗？”Peter亮出水润晶亮的几根手指给Tony看，对方紧闭着眼拒绝姿态十足。<br/>    Peter已经无法再忍，撕开自己的裤子，对准穴口一捅到底。<br/>    亏得Tony的身体经过长时间的蜘蛛毒毒的改造，也得益于Peter那物什没像他那么雄伟壮观，所以Tony除了饱涨并没遭什么大罪，在恋人试探地小幅抽插中，很快就适应了节奏，挺拔的巨物也不断渗出前液。<br/>    Peter放下悬着的心，拨开爱人汗湿的额发亲吻他，又怕伤到他，便忍着负相接处惊人的快感多角度浅浅地颠捣琢磨那凹陷位。<br/>    “唔嗯⋯啊⋯”Tony颤抖着夹紧双腿，卡在Peter精瘦的腰上，让恋人方便地从臀部到大腿不停抚摸安慰，对方坚挺的凶器猛地戳刺进去，带来尖锐的快意。<br/>    “不做⋯就出去！”他眼睛都红了。<br/>    Peter抿着唇从腰后扯开Tony的双腿，施力抓住他的腿弯压向胸膛，再无保留操揉磨治砥砺征伐。<br/>    经过百来次胡乱侵袭，没经验的Peter根据Tony的身体反馈也大体知道了他体内的性感带分布，狠狠抵着敏感点顶撞，甚至逼出男人咬牙切齿依然泄出的低哑叫声。<br/>    随着速度和力度的提高，Tony内壁越收越紧，身体也阵阵痉挛，Peter握住他剑拔弩张的凶器捋动，一时间男人仰头几乎无法呼吸，积蓄在红润大眼睛里的泪水被撞到飞散，喉头溢出悲鸣，不能自抑地激射出大股浓精。<br/>    白液自Peter下巴滴落，他的身体拉伸出漂亮的线条，却在Tony穴内紧缩的挤压吮吸中锁紧精关忍住直达后脑的快感不射。<br/>   “你⋯哈啊⋯还是头一个⋯呃⋯敢这样⋯强迫我的！”高潮过的男人性感逼人，水洗般的瞳孔，红润的嘴唇，汗湿的皮肤，无力的慵懒再再激起人心底的蹂躏欲。<br/>    “所以你想怎么样？揍我一顿？”Peter狠狠抽动又顶入。<br/>    “呃嗯⋯哈啊⋯你干什么⋯”Tony浑身颤抖，覆上薄红的皮肤敏感未褪，受不得一点挑逗。<br/>    “是你想干什么吧？你想穿过去抱那个15岁，怎么抱？像这样？”Peter拉开他左腿翻转半圈，让他背对自己打开，插在穴内的硬物毫不怜惜地深深顶入浅浅撤出，一下重似一下，充血的内壁哪经得起连续高频侵犯，哆嗦着收紧，引得他更大力施为。<br/>    “嗯哼⋯你⋯停下！停下⋯呜呜⋯”<br/>    Tony的手抵上床尾的幕布，被顶撞得几近崩溃，投影的Peter青春逼人，哪像后边这个发情的急色鬼，横冲直撞毫无怜惜⋯到后来，被翻来倒去干到力竭的Tony总裁隐约记得自己哭着求了饶。<br/>    处男⋯呵呵⋯25年的积蓄，真的不容小觑！<br/>    X的，到底多爱我才疯成这样！<br/>    昏迷前他想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎4⃣️9⃣️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨的阳光照到脸上，Jarvis报时三遍，床上鏖战整夜的两人也没有醒来。<br/>凌晨才回屋洗漱相拥而眠的一对情侣直睡到午饭时间才饿醒，抵额相视一笑，拉着手去衣帽间穿戴。<br/>下午做了体检，结果自然是极为适合手术。事实上，从和Peter在一起，有意无意被蜘蛛毒素改造了体质，Tony的体能就一直在持续攀升，受伤后好得也快，这才是他痛下决心取出弹片和反应堆的底气。<br/>第二天就直接进行了手术，当然成功不提。Peter几乎寸步不离地守在他身边，翻身喂水喂饭擦洗解决生理问题，总之术后护理一手包办，把Tony伺候得无微不至。<br/>术后次日晚上Tony又痛又委屈，闹别扭非要Peter抱着否则不睡觉。Peter就躺病床上搂着他顺毛，Tony很快睡着，他却失眠了，就着明亮如水的月光，心情复杂地看了恋人恬静的睡颜一整夜。<br/>Tony按他说的取出了体内的弹片，他便再没理由躲避他的求婚。事实上，他爱Tony逾性命，恨不得每天都在他身边照顾他保护他，像Tony没他睡不好，他自己又何尝不如是？但穿越时空而来始终让他无法释怀，像横鲠在心里的刺，又似头悬达摩克利斯之剑，每天早上醒来都怕只是美梦一场，或者突然重新穿回2019年以后的时空，现实让自己失望倒无所谓，就怕Tony因此被彻底打倒。<br/>他没有和任何人说起过自己的顾虑，只是熬不住时在社区发过贴子，把憋在心里的难受全部倾诉，没想到这个以『我和我偶像另类第一次』出名的贴手意外受欢迎，后来断断续续发贴多了竟变成知名IP，很多人把他的经历当小说看，参与话题讨论的人非常多，大家热情提建议，这也是推动Peter和Tony在一起的助力，以及他成立高科技公司的原因。他想打破茨威格『所有命运的馈赠，早已在暗中标好了价码』的断言，造出能确保两人幸福的东西，留住穿到这里来的幸运。<br/>接下来两天Tony的身体状况恢复得飞快，第五天好了大半就嚷嚷着要回家休养，征得医生同意，两人办手续离开了医院。<br/>Happy来接二人时神情尴尬，上车后他默默递给后座上的二人一张当天的报纸，扭头升起隔板专心开车。<br/>小辣椒这几天可谓是焦头烂额，她完全压不住铺天盖地的桃色新闻，纽约时报的知名专栏作家Ella甚至开启了连续剧模式，每天香艳的故事情节加上一张张照片，让报纸连续卖断货，今晨更是早早抢空，在路边还有明目张胆以双倍价甚至三倍价售卖的！<br/>Peter没费什么时间就翻到那劲爆的照片，他倒抽一口冷气，红了脸捂住眼睛不敢直视。<br/>照片上他伸出晶亮的舌尖舔了Tony脚趾，虚弱的Tony后背垫高微扬下巴眼神迷离，轻启的双唇间似乎能听到喘息和呻吟，灰调的画面又美又欲。<br/>那是前天下午，Tony午睡后Peter帮他擦身，男人突然说自己的腿没有失觉，吓得Peter以为出现后遗症，连忙寸寸抚过他的腿脚，直到Tony一一回答正常才罢休。<br/>放心后的Peter正打算放下男人的脚，突然看到他的脚趾动起来，十足可爱，就心血来潮含住脚趾吸吮，吓得Tony惊叫一声，他慢条斯理放开后又想逗他，就缓慢而恋恋不舍地舔了一口，不想竟被偷拍了去。<br/>被曝光这种照片，他们还怎么出去见人！<br/>Tony却瞧得兴致盎然，呼唤Friday去搜索原版底片洗了彩色的放大挂在家里，并略有遗憾地给Peter一个亮瞎眼的笑容，无奈地表示要开记者招待会说明自己的情况，他咧到耳根的嘴角让Peter又好气又好笑还无法拒绝，只能苦笑摇头。得逞的Tony好心情地主动敲窗叫Happy回去通知小辣椒别生气，他明天就召开记者会说清楚。<br/>Peter这几天在医院围着Tony转，对外面的情况一无所觉，直到回家把Tony送进实验室检查他挂念的宝贝们，他才回房间上了网，看到那些爆炸性的新闻一一或者说绯闻。<br/>时年手机上网还没开始普及，大家主要的沟通都在电脑上，尤其是Stark赛车群，他一登陆就遭到热烈祝贺和热情逼问，上线的人越来越多，完全招架不住，吓得他马上敷衍着下线。却不知自己刚下，Tony就上线，众人逮着老板好一顿恭喜和夸奖，弄得Tony一高兴，口无遮拦地邀请他们参加自己的婚礼。<br/>听说Tony要开记者会，车队新闻官表示车队这边暂无赛事，她可以直接负责联系媒体事宜，车队驻地场地都是现成的，今天下午所有流程都可以搞定。<br/>Tony很满意，退出来和他亲爱的Jarvis，Friday，Edith还有Tom开了个小会，内容嘛，当然是让Peter答应自己的求婚大作战啦！<br/>只有在这件事上，Tony不可以说不挫败。<br/>从出生就带着天才光环，家世显赫长相又出色，还未成年就被各色美女环绕，向来呼风唤雨，要什么有什么，所以在他30多年的生命中，爱情从未降临，他也不需要它降临，无拘无束自由自在多好，全然没想到它会来得如此猛烈，他竟无半点招架之力。<br/>但是也感谢命运，开挂给他送来这样一个温柔可爱坚强勇敢的另一半！人长得又萌又帅又性感⋯咽下口水，叹息着望向自己越发紧绷的裤裆，Tony无力地翻了个白眼。<br/>久经风浪的Jarvis，Friday，Edith恍如未闻，私下怎么YY不得而知，只有Tom嫌弃了他一顿，主动揽下活计。<br/>Tony满意地吩咐Friday把几位曝光他们的功臣都请到发布会现场，又叫Jarvis把自己名下的财产契约全部整理出来。<br/>一切安排妥当，Tony仰倒在椅背上闭目养神。环顾自己的前半生，像一出闹剧，而影像中见过的后半段，也充满了瑕疵与遗憾。他无比喜爱的少年，希望那个小Peter出现得更早些，相处得更久些，如今，事实都算如愿。<br/>“Tony，你忙完了吗？”<br/>Peter走进工作室，门廊的射灯给他周身镀上一层柔光，棕发微卷，瓷白的皮肤温润如玉，像个下凡的天使。<br/>Tony应了一声，眨眨卷翘的长睫，露出满足的笑意，随后像是想起什么，又强行拉下嘴角，以拳抵唇清咳一声。<br/>哼！在他没答应我求婚之前，我才不会给他好脸色！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Mr.Stark的全能助理😎5️⃣0️⃣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被点名逮到记者发布会现场的Auchy、Ella和Jeffrey既紧张又兴奋，三人甚至连应援手幅都带来了。<br/>Tony和Peter前后走出来时，此起彼伏的闪光灯和咔嚓声络绎不绝。<br/>“那个谁，”Tony全不在意，和Peter落座以后，朝三位女孩子勾勾手指，“你，拍舔脚照片的那个过来拍照！”<br/>Jeffrey疑惑地指了指自己的鼻子，又望过另外两位同伴，惊喜地跑到主席台旁边找角度去了。<br/>“拍好看点，否则就追究你偷拍的责任！”Tony轻点鼻梁上的墨镜，有范儿地微扬下巴补充。<br/>Jeffrey伸出双手比拇指，露出自信的微笑。内心却在狂啸，她竟然离喜欢的CP如此之近，还想怎么拍就怎么拍，做梦都不敢梦见这场景，简直不要太爽好吗！<br/>她强自平静心情，透过取景窗望向主席台，然后就再也控制不住自己的食指。<br/>Tony坐在左边，Peter坐在右边，Tony听着主持人开场，毫不避讳地用右手握住Peter的左手，把手指卡入他的指缝间。<br/>“对，没错，你们猜中了，我的确被这个男人迷住了。你们可以开始提问了。”Tony大方承认恋情，又耸耸肩，“你说同X恋者？或许吧！我对同X恋或泛X恋完全没有任何偏见。”<br/>“你之前嘲笑过Ian McKellen（万磁王/甘道夫）说『瞧你一本正经，我以为只有娘娘腔才会找男人搞X基』！”有记者补充。<br/>“真的？没印象。我一定是喝醉了。”Tony完全没有被激怒，“你知道我非常喜欢他的李尔王。”<br/>“Tony，我就想知道你们到底谁在上面！”一位女记者大声问。<br/>“你觉得呢？”Tony歪歪头又单手托腮兴趣缺缺，“下一个。”<br/>“我想请问Parker，”有记者举手大声问，“以Stark的性格，有很多人怀疑你迷惑他是为了他的钱，你怎么说？”<br/>“我⋯⋯”Peter还没说话，就被Tony伸手打断。<br/>一位工作人员送来一叠半人高的证照材料。<br/>“我名下所有的产权登记证，”Tony用下巴指指那堆材料，笑的一派迷人大方，“只要你点头，它们全都是你的。”<br/>嚯～！爱美人不要江山啊！<br/>现场一片哗然，闪光灯和咔咔声对着证件小山又一次此起彼伏。<br/>Jeffrey的镜头捕捉到Peter总裁眼角抽搐，而Tony总裁春风得意。<br/>Auchy和Ella则忙着一个人在论坛上图文直播，另一个用随身本疯狂写稿，准备发布会结束就上一手消息。<br/>“这位记者，”好一会儿安静下来之后。Peter挣脱Tony的手，没有看他失望的眼神径自说：“你对Tony性格似乎有误会。他虽然表达夸张了些，但固守本心认知，从不说假话。他做的每一个重要决定都不为自己，相信我，他会成为照亮整个时代的传奇。”<br/>“Parker总裁，有传言称你用身体交换Stark为你公司提供全方位的服务，才从一个小助理逆袭成公司总裁，对此你有什么要说的吗？”一位大波浪金发美女挺起巨胸，毫不客气地问，“另外，Tony Stark的脚口味不错吧？”<br/>“XXXX！”Tony骂了脏话，直接拍案而起。<br/>Peter按住他安抚一笑，“这位美女，Tony和SI的确给我和PI很大的帮助，但Tony是个活生生的人，他不是一个物化的符号或牟利的工具，他具有分辨是非的基本能力。你说他迷恋我的身体，我必须得回答是的🤷🏻♂️而且我也一样迷恋他的。至于Tony有多美味，请恕我只能对你道声抱歉，这个问题拒绝分享。”<br/>周围响起笑声和口哨声，让女记者尴尬地正襟危坐。<br/>“还有，能做Tony的助理我很荣幸，”Peter含笑看了男人一眼，接着说，“我想他会一直需要像我这样的全面助理。”<br/>“是全能助理，honey。”Tony旁若无人地亲了他一口，“感谢你的出现，baby，感谢把你生出来的人，感谢把你送到我身边的人，感谢你喜欢我，我愿意把我的一切都给你。”<br/>“我也是。”Peter亲完小声回答。<br/>“那我们干嘛还要在这儿浪费时间？回家吧！”Tony把脸放在Peter颈窝蹭了又蹭。<br/>“那就快点结束它。”Peter温柔地凝视着Tony，轻声回答。<br/>“好吧。一一各位，我开这个记者招待会不是为了让你们质疑我的，而是一一”Tony正色靠近麦克风，说了一句又扭过头直面Peter，“Honey，我只想告诉你，不管你来自哪里，我注定会爱上你，如果命运将你自我身边夺走，我翻遍整个世界也要找回你。所以，和我结婚，此生共渡，你愿意给我⋯这荣幸的机会吗？”<br/>“我反对！”巨大的玻璃窗外传来持续敲击声，有个幼稚可爱的声音在大喊，“Mr.Stark！不可以！”<br/>大家把目光转过去，照相机和摄像机全部转向窗外。<br/>Spider-man趴在窗外不停拍打，把所有人都整懵了。<br/>度过最初短暂的错愕，Peter抓住Tony，把他的脸扳向自己的方向，咬牙切齿地快速回答：“好，我答应你！”<br/>Tony耳边镜架内置的骨传导耳机里传来Tom问有没有效果的疑问，Tony愉快地嗯了一声。<br/>他们谁也没想到假Spider-man的出现反而间接保护了Peter，让他洗脱之后好几次险些暴露身份的嫌疑。<br/>Tony示意工作人员出去驱赶不请自来的Spider-man，媒体人都还吃瓜看得不亦乐乎，只有Auchy、Ella和Jeffrey一直紧盯着台上两人。<br/>所以当Peter抱起Tony几个瞬间加速冲出会场时，三人紧紧跟上，在别人反应过来之前，跑到隔壁大厅利落地锁上门。<br/>“恭喜Boss夙愿得偿！”<br/>几位车队成员手持喷雪对准门口，几人一进来，各色彩条疯狂喷向几人，引发嗷嗷大叫和欢呼。<br/>Auchy、Ella和Jeffrey看着Peter把Tony放下，分别和车队成员们拥抱，然后就开始自助餐会，她们也加入进去，容洽的气氛让人胃口大开。<br/>吃到半饱，他们有节奏地喊着『Hero』起哄，Tony笑着拉Peter上台讲话。<br/>“今天是我一生中最重要的一天，Peter Parker终于答应了我的求婚，你们都知道我多不容易。”Tony笑容灿烂，下面的队友吹口哨抱以掌声，他继续说，“你们谁在群里说的『对方真的爱你，会恨不得告诉全世界你们俩的关系，会带你融入他的圈子，会为你拒绝所有暧昧』？出来挨揍！说得我差点就信了！我还跟他冷战，直到他来找我说一一”<br/> “爱与不爱是我们的私事，没必要告诉别人。我知道你的出发点是保护我，可是我更想保护你，我不能再让你承受本该避免的无端指责。”Peter自然接上。<br/>台下的掌声欢呼声更热烈了。<br/>    “我不怕。没有人能打倒Tony Stark，所以开记者会吧！我迫不及待想告诉全世界我爱你一一瞧，我成功了。”Tony眉开眼笑。<br/>“Peter说几句！”又有人大声喊道。<br/>“Tony说的我都同意，”他抬手压下他们的欢呼，“我的确让大家和Tony伤透脑筋，因为我自卑又害怕。不过谁在面对这傢伙时能保持自信呢？谢谢你们让我抓住飘渺的幸福。套用我一直很喜欢泰戈尔的那句话。”<br/>    “哪句？”Tony插嘴问。<br/>   “终有一天，你的负担都将变成礼物，”Peter拉着他笑起来。<br/>    “你受的苦将照亮你的路。”Tony对他张开双臂，“不过一路上必须有我同行，谢谢你来到我身边，Mr.Parker。”<br/>    “谢谢你爱我，Mr.Stark。”Peter幸福地笑着和他抱到一起。<br/>   这是秀恩爱吗？是炫耀吗？或许吧！<br/>  亲蜜爱人间的气氛针插不进，两颗砰动的心无需隐藏也根本藏不住。<br/>    我们三个不约而同举起手里的柠檬汁相视而笑一口干了。<br/>    好吧，敬别人的爱情。<br/>    -----------🔚-------------<br/>    谢谢您看到正文最后，番外不定期放送😁😁我们下个故事再会🌻🌼欢迎评论留言💕</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>